Inbettween the light and the dark lies twilight
by Jake456
Summary: Xander finds out that his parents ain't his parents and the PTBs are cruel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either BtVS or the Twilight series.

A/N: I am not sure how this story will turn out but it will be a Xander/Edward slash.

Chapter 1

1980

Charlie Swan and Renee Swan had twin children: Alec and Isabella Swan, however two months after they were born Alec was kidnapped from the Swan's home by one of the Powers That Be champions and placed into the care of the Harris's and was renamed into Alexander Lavelle Harris, who didn't know that he was adopted by the Harris's and that his real name was Alec Charlie Swan. Xander would grow up unaware of his family and Charlie and Rene were so devastated by the loss of Alec that they swore themselves to secrecy about Alec from Bella until she was old enough.

1998

Xander was walking near his home when he heard a loud crashing sound and grumbled, "Looks like my parents are at it again," as he walked towards the door he was stopped by his Uncle Rory.

Rory looked at Xander and said, "Xan, don't go in there you're parents are, well, in a mood again and I prefer that you don't get involved with this one."

"What the hell is the difference between this one and all the others?" Xander groused.

Rory sighed, he was the only one who, besides his parents, knew how he came into their care or how the PTBs needed a champion to aid the Slayer and took Xander away from his actual family and placed him with his goddamned brother and his wife. Rory had finally decided to the right thing by his nephew and help him find his family; he deserved better then Tony and Jessica.

"Look Xander I have to tell you something," Rory said all of a sudden, pulling Xander towards his car.

"What?" Xander said trying to dislodge himself from his uncle's surprisingly strong grip.

"You ain't a Harris, never was," Rory said as he pushed Xander into the car.

"What?" Xander asked in a small voice.

"Ya'll were kidnapped by a group of beings calling themselves the PTBs, fairly powerful but also the worst bunch of collective asshole ascended life forms in existence," Rory said as they began to drive towards the exit of Sunnydale.

"And you know this how?" Xander asked.

"Because I was the one who kidnapped you when you're a little guy, you're only two months old when I found you," Rory said.

"But," Xander said quietly, "why'd they want me?"

"They needed someone to be the Slayer's lapdog and they decided on you Xander," Rory said as he drove out of Sunnydale.

"Where're we going Rory?" Xander said sounding surprised that his drunken uncle knew about the slayer.

"To LA boy, there is Anagogic demon that I know about who can verify my story so you don't think it's all the rambling's of a drunken man," Rory replied as he drove way past the speed limit.

Xander nodded blankly, unsure of how to take what his uncle was doing. He was getting nervous and his uncle's behaviour wasn't helping.

"Try to get some sleep Xander because I don't want you to live on the Hellmouth no more," Rory said.

"What?" Xander said afraid that he would never see his friends again.

"Don't get like that Xander," Rory said, "The PTBs placed certain safeguards on you to make sure you spend your whole life being what they shaped you to be."

Xander sighed and went to sleep and as sleep over came him he wondered what safeguards Rory was talking about.

Rory knew he was doing the right thing, all Xander would've done is get slowly ripped apart by the Slayer's gang till he was nothing but a waste of skin and bone and the worst part about it was that his friends wouldn't have known what they were doing, ever, because of those damned spells of loyalty and submission.

Xander was shaken awake by Rory and Xander mumbled, "We here yet?"

"Yeah, we are," Rory said as he got Xander out of the car.

Lorne was waiting for this, he saw Rory and the boy come in and he sensed the immense guilt and sorrow coming from Rory and the confusion from the boy, "Oh," he whispered, "this was going to be hard."

Rory saw Lorne come down and hug him, Lorne said, "Sweetie, you should've brought him sooner."

"Forgive me Lorne," Rory politely said, "until a year ago I had thought I had done the right thing."

Xander looked nervously at the green skinned demon and said, "You're not going to eat me are you?"

"No cupcake, I'm not going to eat you," Lorne laughed as he ruffled Xander's hair.

Rory said, "Xander, this man is a good friend of mine, he helped me get off the sauce so I could do this."

Lorne looked at Xander, smiled widely and said, "Why don't you sing for me cupcake."

"What?" Xander asked looking confused, "Why do you want me to sing?"

"Because I can read you better," Lorne said.

Xander shrugged and walked up to the stage and began to sing, as his voice carried though out the almost empty club Lorne whispered, "Oh god Rory what did you do?"

Rory replied, "The worst thing I have ever done."

Lorne said, "That's enough Cupcake, I got enough from that song."

"So," Xander said, "you ready to tell Uncle Rory that he was wrong about me?"

Xander, looking at the Lorne's eyes and Rory's eyes, realized that Uncle Rory might not be lying.

Lorne said, "Cupcake, sit down and I'll tell you what's going on."

Xander sat down looking at Lorne and the man he thought was his Uncle and said, "Tell me Rory."

Rory flinched at Xander's harsh tone but believed Xander had every right to angry and told him the story.

******Flashback*******

Rory sighed as he waited at the portal of lost souls for his admittance to see the Oracles, as the door shimmered open and he walked through he saw the Oracles look at him with false sympathy on their greyish green faces.

The female Oracle said, "Rory Harris we have a task for you."

"What's the task?" Rory asked in his most humble voice.

The Male Oracle said, "You need to take a child from his natural parents and place him upon the Hellmouth."

"Why!!?" Rory almost screamed.

"That is, how you say, 'need to know' Rory Harris," the female Oracle said in an almost sweet voice.

"You will do this as soon as possible," the Male Oracle said.

"I ain't taking a kid from his family," Rory said angrily.

The Female Oracle frowned and said, "If you won't, we shall take him and destroy the family."

Rory paled, he knew the PTBs would do that and said, "I'll do it."

"Excellent," the Male Oracle said, "it's is time for me to send you to where the child sleeps."

Rory grumbled as he felt the Oracles send him to where the boy was sleeping, he looked at the house before him and walked towards the door, he felt the door being unlocked and saw the couple sleeping due to a spell cast by the Oracles. He walked up to the nursery and saw two little babies sleeping in their cribs, he found the boy easy enough and took him, the boy started to cry in his arms.

He whispered, "It'll be alright kiddo," as he turned to leave, he heard the little girl cry out for her brother. Rory's eyes clouded with tears as he walked out the door as he was being teleported away from the house, he heard the parents wake up and heard their screams of anger and sorrow as he was teleported back in front of the Oracles.

The Male Oracle said, "Well done Rory Harris."

"Indeed," the Female added as she took the baby boy from him and placed him on an altar.

"Hey!!" Rory said, "What're you doing to the kid?" as he heard them begin to chant out a spell that sent two ribbons of light into the boy's chest.

As the light faded the Male Oracle smiled and said, "It is a loyalty spell, he shall be always loyal to his friends."

"And," the Female Oracle said, "I added a submission spell to go along with his loyalty spell."

Rory nearly vomited and said, "You cast dark magic on him? For what reason?"

The Male Oracle said, "For the greater good," as he smiled at the boy's crying.

"Now," the Female Oracle said, "it is time for you to take him your brother, it is he who we decided to raise the boy."

Tony Rory screamed, "Are you two fucking mad? I wouldn't trust him with a cat, let alone a child."

The Oracles looked at him and smirked as they blasted him against the wall, the Male Oracle said, "You will listen to our instructions."

Rory sighed; at least he could keep an eye on the boy and try to protect him from the worst of Tony's actions.

******Flashback ends******

Xander looked at Rory and whispered, "It didn't work you know, Tony hated me."

"I know Xander," Rory said, "I was full of so much self hate and guilt that I took up the bottle too and became this wreck of a man and I saw you going down the same path that I was going down and I knew I had to make amends."

"So, if I am not Xander Harris who am I?" Xander asked the bitterness in his voice growing stronger.

"I wasn't sure," Rory said, his head hung in shame, "but I found out," he added, "who your parents are: Charlie Swan and Renee Swan, plus you have a twin sister named Isabella Swan."

"So," Xander said, "where do they live?"

Rory said, "They divorced a while after you were taken, I'm thinking that was my fault too."

"So what do we do now?" Xander asked.

"I'm sending to you back your father, I couldn't track down your momma but your father I could find him," Rory said.

"So where does Dad live?" Xander asked.

"In a town called Forks, he lives up there alone," Rory said, "he's the chief of police for the town."

"So what the hell are we going to tell him?" Xander asked sarcastically, "Say, 'hi dad, I'm your long lost son?"

Rory pulled out a letter and a plane ticket out of his jacket and said, "This will explain everything to him."

As Xander took the letter and the ticket his uncle passed him another envelope full of money.

"Uhh, thanks Uncle Rory," as Xander took the money

"That's for all the times I failed you Xander while you're growing up and for denying you a chance for knowing your family," Rory said quietly.

"It's alright Rory," Xander said, "you may have made a mistake but I hate the ones who ordered it."

Lorne said, "I hate to break up this moment sweeties but I have to get Xander to the airport soon."

"Are you coming with me?" Xander asked Rory.

"No," Rory said, "I can't, I'm going to be punished for doing this and then the Powers will be looking for you."

Xander's eyes widened in fear and said, "You're going to be punished because you helped me?"

"No," Rory said, "this punishment was deserved for what I did to you Xander; Lorne will take care of you."

Xander looked at the green demon and saw Lorne nod sadly.

Rory looked at Lorne and said, "Run while you can, for the love of god run before they get here."

Lorne nodded and said, "C'mon cupcake," grabbing Xander's hand and leading him back into the street, "It's time for us to go."

As they left the club Xander looked back at his uncle, who brandished a shotgun, and said, "Thanks Uncle Rory," then Lorne and him off into the night towards the airport and to Xander's father.

"Run Xander, as fast as you can," Rory whispered into the night as the shadows began to lengthen and he felt the Powers coming his way.

TBC

Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter but I also do not own the Supernatural series.

Chapter 2

Xander looked at Lorne and said, "I'm sorry about Rory bringing this trouble to you."

"Oh Cupcake," Lorne said, "it's alright; the fault lies with the Powers that did this."

"Are you going to be coming with me?" Xander asked Lorne.

"I think I will," Lorne said, "I loved your Uncle and he helped me when I needed it and right now you need help and support."

Xander nodded and said, "First demon I met that is actually nice to me," and he thought, 'What did he mean by love Rory?'

"Cupcake you just haven't met the right demons then," Lorne said.

"Most of the ones I met wanted to eat me or mate with me," Xander said sourly.

"Well, I can't fault the ones who want to mate with you Cupcake; you are a doll," Lorne said, "that beautiful black hair and those chocolate brown eyes and that golden skin."

"Uhh, thanks," Xander said as he blushed at Lorne's words, he hadn't heard anyone talk to him like that before.

Xander sighed as he reviewed what happened in the past three hours: He had found out about the existence of the Powers That Be and apparently, on their orders. he was kidnapped from his real family to be Buffy's supportive friend and, according to Rory, he would have just been used and spat out by the PTBs like a piece of gum and several spells were placed on him to make him loyal. He reflected on what he might have been like without the Powers meddling, would he have been happy with his sister and parents?

Lorne looked at the young man and prayed to whatever true god of good that was out there that his father would accept him.

"So what spells would they have placed on me?" Xander asked curiously.

"Who knows Cupcake," Lorne said as they drove to the airport, "but we will find out, trust me," Lorne said as the airport came into view.

Xander sighed as he and Lorne got into the airport he was wondering how Lorne would get past security and he was about to ask when he saw Lorne's face turn pink and his red horns disappear, he opened his mouth to speak when Lorne shushed him and said, "Red horns and green skin are a bit of a fashion statement sweetie."

"Uh huh," Xander nodded blankly.

They quickly got through security, Xander was more nervous than he had ever remembered; he was going to meet his father, his true father, he had so many worries going through his mind. Rory said the sealed letter would explain things but what if Charlie didn't believe him or Lorne; would he go back to Sunnydale? Or would he find a new home in this Forks place?"

Lorne looked at Xander's face and felt the fear and the sorrow come up like a fog coming up from Xander's body, he hugged Xander and said, "Don't worry Cupcake it will be alright, I promise."

"Thanks Lorne," Xander said, still worried about his father's reaction, he didn't know what would happen but at least he had a friend.

As they were about to get on the airplane a young man stopped them and said, "Mr. Harris before you go I would like to talk to you."

Lorne smiled and said, "What do you want?" as he appraised the young man before him.

"Ah, my name is Lindsey Macdonald and I work for Wolfram and Hart, the senior partners became aware of your situation and decided to give our aid to you if you need it," as he placed a card in Xander's hand, he wished them both a good day and left.

Lorne frowned and said, "Cupcake don't trust the Wolf, the Ram or the Hart in the best situations but if the PTBs do come after you the Senior Partners might be your best choice."

Xander shuddered and said, "If they offer me a contract I ain't signing a thing," as he threw the card away.

"With them that's probably a good idea," Lorne said as they got onto the airplane.

As the plane lifted up Xander looked at the lights of LA behind him as they faded and looked like stars, he looked down from the window at the black coastline, Lorne heard him choke as Xander made out what appeared to be Sunnydale's lights below him.

"Oh," Lorne whispered, "what's wrong Cupcake?"

"Somewhere down there my friends are probably dancing at the Bronze or doing something in the library to stop an impending apocalypse," Xander said, "and I find my life has been a lie, I am not even a Harris."

Lorne's heart went out to Xander and he said, "You're the same person who you were this morning."

Xander sighed as the plane flew north. 'This was messed up, I didn't know why life had to suck so much, why did the PTBs pick me,' he thought as he watched the city lights fade and turn back into blackness. The now unknown future rushing towards him like a thunderstorm, pushing aside what Xander thought his future was and now the wind sang of a possible new future that would either be worse or better his hopes lay upon one man who was apparently his father: Charlie Swan.

"Hey Lorne," Xander asked, "Did Rory ever tell you my real name?"

"No Cupcake he didn't," Lorne said as he regarded Xander's hopeful face, "you thinking of going by it if he believes our story."

"Yeah," Xander said, "I've been a Harris long enough."

Lorne smiled and said, "Well Cupcake go to sleep, we have at least an hour before we land."

Xander yawned and went to sleep, his head resting next to Lorne's shoulder. Lorne looked at the young man sleeping soundly next to him and wondered how their lives would go after this? He wished that Xander would have a good life but he was difficult to get a reading on to say the least but he had a good feeling about Xander's future.

The plane flew north until it reached Seattle, Xander was woken up by the pilot's voice speaking over the intercom telling people to put everything in its upright position and buckle their seatbelts

Lorne said, "Well Cupcake from the rest of the way it's by car, unless you can grow wings and fly."

Xander grumbled, "Not likely, I would've grown wings and flown back to normalcy."

"Well thankfully we can get a couple of bus tickets and proceed the rest of the way there," Lorne said happily.

"Lovely," Xander said, "a bus ride."

As they were about to catch a cab they saw an older man with a beard stop them and say, "Are you Xander Harris?"

"Uhh, Xander said, "who wants to know?"

"My name's John Winchester, your uncle Rory told me to meet you here and get your ass to Forks as fast as we could."

"Thank you," Xander said, shocked that a man he never remembered forming more than two coherent sentences in his life planning this far ahead for him.

"Not a problem kid, I owe Rory a lot. He used to be a great hunter before he hit the bottle," John said as he opened the door for Lorne and Xander.

Xander just continued to stare in shock and said, "My uncle Rory was really a great hunter?"

"Yeah," John said, "he really helped me with my boys, Dean and Sam, after my wife Mary died."

Lorne frowned and said, "Did you know what he was forced to do to Xander?"

John said, "Yeah I did, the Powers approached me first and promised me all sorta things if I just did this for them."

Xander came out of his shock and said, "Why didn't you?"

"Because son it wasn't the right thing to do," John said, "and I told the Powers to stay the fuck away from my family."

"Wow," Lorne said, "I've heard about the Winchesters, you had every right to take the Powers up on their offer."

"Yeah," John said, "but I wasn't gonna damn my soul or my boys souls by working for the Powers."

Xander sighed, "I wish I could've known the kickass Rory Harris."

"He was a good man," John agreed.

"So where are your boys?" Xander asked.

"Around," John said, "they are hunting a spirit that eats children, nasty thing, it's already killed around ten here in the city."

"Eww," Xander said, "I hope they kill it?"

"So do I," John said as they sped past the city limits.

Xander fell back to sleep, he was snoring softly and John looked back at him and felt a great deal of sorrow. The poor kid was about Dean's age and his life was thrown for a loop, he finds out that he was a pawn for the Powers That Be and that his parents weren't his parents. He rushed towards Forks, he had done some things he wasn't proud of but at least he could reunite Xander with his Dad and maybe he could try to reconnect with Sam before it was too late.

Lorne looked at John and said, "You know I'm a demon right?"

"Yeah, I know, Rory spoke of you often enough so I know your one of the rare good ones. Just be glad I'm not my son Dean," John chuckled, "he would have shot you already."

"One of those black and white types of guys?" Lorne asked.

"Oh yes," John said, "very much so," as they rushed through the old growth rainforest of the Northwest.

As the car sped towards Forks Xander woke up to see Lorne and John Winchester talking about his son Dean, Xander also saw the mountains that seemed to block out the sky. He got up and watched the distant flashes of lighting, he couldn't hear the thunder but he knew it was there as he sure as the wind was howling.

"Oh, you're up," John said to Xander, "Well," he said, "welcome to Forks: the rainiest place in the whole damned United States. I'd invest in a good umbrella," he chuckled as they drove into town. Xander noticed the population sign say 3120 and John drove up to a hotel and said, "Xander I owe Rory a lot and he told me what I owe him, I owe you, if you ever need help either me or my boys will give you a hand if we can."

Xander nodded and said, "Thank you Mr Winchester."

"Don't thank me for doing the right thing," John said, "if I had known what Rory had done before now I would've did this myself."

Lorne smiled and said, "John do your best to help those two boys, maybe show them your tender side, it's not too late."

John smiled and nodded and drove off, leaving Xander and Lorne alone in the rain. Lorne said, "Well Cupcake as much fun as it is to stay in this rain we should go in before we catch our death of cold."

Xander nodded and said, "I think I'll take John's advice and get that damned umbrella."

Lorne laughed as they got into the Hotel's office, Lorne paid for the room telling Xander to keep his money just in case they needed it later on.

As Xander and Lorne got into their room for the night Xander's sense of nervousness was growing, tomorrow he was going the meet his father and the unease in Xander's heart was growing. A small voice whispered to him, 'Charlie isn't going to want some slacker loser like you, he's going to look at you with contempt, best go home before you embarrass yourself.'

Lorne looked at Xander and said, "Don't worry Cupcake, Charlie is gonna love you."

"Yeah," Xander said, "but what if he doesn't like me?"

"Then," Lorne said, "it's his loss but now Xander, it's time for good boys to go to sleep."

"Good boys? Who's a good boy?" Xander laughed.

Lorne grinned and said, "Obviously not you now go to sleep."

Xander yawned deeply and said, "Okay Lorne, I guess we do have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yep, we do," Lorne said as he got on the second bed and fell fast asleep.

Xander fell asleep still worried about what the dawn would bring, his uncertainties decided to become nightmares that mocked him while he slept, they whispered bad things into his mind and Xander woke up in a cold sweat several times that night.

As Lorne woke up he looked at the bed next to him and saw that Xander was watching the sun rise over the mountains.

"What's up Cupcake?" Lorne whispered.

"Just couldn't sleep is all," Xander said his face cast down.

"Oh Cupcake," Lorne said as he pulled Xander into his arms, "your father is going to love you, I can count on it."

"Yeah," Xander said as he got dressed, "you think that?"

"Of course, who wouldn't want you as a son," Lorne said as he got up.

"Obviously you never met my parents," Xander said as slid into his T-shirt.

"Well they aren't your parents are they?" Lorne said.

Xander thought it over and said, "You're right, I hope."

As they left the hotel Xander saw the sky brighten to a greyish colour because of all the clouds, he grumbled, "No place for a boy raised in Southern California," as they walked towards the address that Rory gave to Xander, he suddenly realized and said, "Lorne what if he's at work?"

Lorne said, "Uh, unh, Cupcake, he's going to be home I can feel it," as they walked through the streets, Lorne was grateful for his disguise more than ever as he doubted the people of Forks could deal with a Pylean right about now. Finally they got to Charlie's house and Lorne could feel Xander's nervousness and fear shoot right up and he could tell Xander wanted to run, "No," Lorne said softly, "If you run you'll never know what he wants."

Xander gulped and knocked on the front door.

Charlie was in a bit of a bad mood: he had prepared for his daughter coming to stay with him but at the last moment she had decided not to, he wanted to spend time with his remaining child but that looks like it was going down the tube. When he heard the door knock he was prepared to give whoever it was a piece of his mind, he opened the door and saw a very nervous looking teenager looking at him, Charlie looked at him and said, "What do you want?"

Xander sighed, took a deep breath and babbled out, "Mr Swan, I know you don't know me but I think I'm your son."

"What was that?" Charlie asked, "I couldn't quite understand you son."

Xander slowed down and said the same thing over again slowly so Charlie could understand him.

Charlie narrowed his eyes and said, "Who put you up to this?"

"No one," Xander said softly, "I, uhh, only found out a short while ago myself."

"You have proof you're mine?" Charlie asked as he appraised the boy in front of him.

Xander handed him the letter Rory gave him and held his head down, Charlie read the letter and discovered whoever wrote it had detailed knowledge of the case. His breath caught, could this really be Alec in front of him? He lifted Xander's head up and looked into the tear filled eyes and saw the same brown eyes that Bella has, he couldn't believe it and didn't want to get his hopes up.

He said, "Okay son, to verify this I want you to agree to a paternity test."

Xander nodded eagerly as Charlie got dressed and looked at Lorne, "I think he might believe me."

Lorne grinned and said, "Of course he does Cupcake," as Charlie came out and looked at Lorne and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Lorne, I am a friend of Xander's and I came for moral support."

Charlie nodded and said, "If you want you can come with us."

Lorne looked at Charlie and said, "I would be delighted to."

Charlie got into the police cruiser and said, "Sorry guys it's the only ride I have."

"It's alright," Xander said as he got into the back with Lorne.

"Well let's get going, thankfully the Forks Hospital has a fairly decent lab," Charlie said as they drove through Forks towards the hospital.

Charlie couldn't help but look at Xander hopefully, his hair was darker than Bella's but those eyes were the same soft brown. His heart felt like it was in his throat, 'What would I tell Rene and what would they tell Bella? Even talking about Alec was painful, they had hid everything about him from Bella and would he want to stay with me?' was his last thought as they came up to the Hospital.

They walked in to one of the doctor's office, Xander saw a very young looking pale skinned doctor waiting for them.

"Ah Mr Swan, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Good morning Doctor Cullen, I need a Paternity test for this boy and myself," Charlie said.

"Well," Carlisle said, "we can certainly do that and if you want we can have the results in a couple of hours, we have a very good lab here."

"That would be perfect," Charlie said.

"Well," Xander said, "anything to get this over with."

Carlisle nodded and called a nurse in to help perform the tests, Xander winced when the needle drew his blood, 'Though,' he thought, 'Tony put me through worse,' as he watched Charlie give his blood too.

"There we go," Carlisle said softly, "all done, you will have the results by noon."

Xander nodded softly and followed Charlie out the door and Charlie looked at Xander and Lorne and said, "We've got a couple hours to kill, what do you want to do?"

Xander mumbled out, "Not really sure."

Lorne said, "Why don't we get some breakfast and chat."

"Sounds like an idea," Charlie said as he drove them to the Lodge and they ordered something to eat as they chatted. Charlie was trying learn more about Xander but found that Xander was actually quite shy when about talking about himself and tried to deflect the questions to other subjects.

A couple of hours later Charlie felt his cell phone vibrate as he picked it up and looked at Xander and said, "It looks like the results are in."

"Oh good," Xander said, hoping for the best but he knew the Harris luck would kick in soon enough as they rushed to the hospital.

"Well," Carlisle said, "I didn't really expect you in this soon."

Charlie said, "So, what's the results Doctor Cullen?"

"Well Charlie, it seems this young man is your son," Carlisle said happily looking at the looks of shock on Xander and Charlie's faces.

TBC

Please rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 3

Xander saw Charlie's brow furrow for a minute and he looked at Carlisle and said, "You're sure he's mine?"

"Yes Mr Swan, he is yours," Carlisle smiled at Charlie.

Charlie grabbed Xander and hugged him whispering, "Alec it is you, it is you."

"Uhhg," Xander grunted as he tried to get away from Charlie's bone crushing hug, he managed to say, "Sorry Charlie, not use to hugs like this."

"Oh," Charlie said, "sorry about that Alec."

"I've been going by Xander for about 17 years," he said to Charlie.

Charlie nodded and said, "I want to know everything about you."

Xander decided to leave out the parts about Sunnydale being on a hellmouth and, well, he tried to hide some of his parent's offences but he could tell Charlie could see through those lies but Charlie didn't press and Xander was grateful, he could tell this was going to be new for him and Charlie.

"So Dad," Xander said, "tell me about Bella and mom?"

Charlie said, "Well Xander, I don't see your sister as often as I would like and as for Renee? She would love to meet you and I want to call her as soon as possible, I'm sure she will coming here fast as she can."

Xander nodded and followed Charlie back to the car; they saw Lorne smiling and say, "I take it that I am looking at a big happy family?"

"You got that right," Charlie said, the happiness in his voice trying to break out.

Lorne smiled, this was going good, Xander would get the family he needed to have but something nagged in the back of his head, what would the PTBs do to get Xander back in Sunnydale?

Xander noticed Lorne's worried face and asked, "What's wrong Lorne?"

"Nothing Cupcake," Lorne said, "Nothing at all, you go spend time with your dad, okay?"

Xander frowned, Lorne was worried about something and he wanted to help Lorne but his thoughts were stopped by Charlie saying, "Xander, I want you to live here but it is your choice of course."

"You think I'm going to say no?" Xander said surprised.

"Well, I thought you might be attached to your parents," Charlie said.

"We could give it a try," Xander said, "I mean you're my dad, right?"

Charlie wasn't much for open displays of affection but this was different, he had found his son after 17 years.

Xander looked at Charlie and asked, "Could I ask why you and mom broke up?"

"We married too young is the long answer but after you were kidnapped we fought more often and was the straw that broke the camel's back," Charlie said.

"Oh god!!" Xander said, "So, when I was kidnapped?"

"No, it was doomed from day one," Charlie said as regarded his son's face; he looked a lot like him at that age right from his eyes.

"So," Xander said as he tried to change the subject, "when does school start for me dad?"

"Tomorrow but I want you to go shopping with me for clothes, I'm guessing you didn't bring clothes up with you," Charlie said.

"Yeah," Xander said as he remembered how Rory grabbed him and drove to LA and the whirlwind trip up to Forks, "It was rather fast."

As Charlie and Xander went to Newton's outfitters Xander noticed a lot of people were giving him curious looks, he looked at Charlie who said, "News travels fast in a small town, someone working in Doctor Cullen's office must have found out and spread it around."

"Doesn't that violate some sort of law?" Xander asked a bit peeved that he was the reason behind so much gossiping.

"Yeah but try to find out who started it, that's the trouble Xander," Charlie said with a large grin.

As they got to the shop Xander looked at clothes, Charlie was steering him towards the plaid shirts and blue jeans, Xander looked at Charlie puzzled and Charlie said, "Well Xander, your clothes are a bit odd."

"Well," Xander said, "most of them were bought second hand."

"Oh," Charlie said, "was the family that raised you not well off?"

Xander frowned, ready to lie again when he said, to his surprise, "No, Tony tended to by booze first, food second and stuff for me just behind his and Jessica's needs."

Charlie growled and thought, 'When I get my hands on this Tony and Jessica, I might have to put myself under arrest afterwards.'

"So Xander," Charlie asked, "you got any favourite subjects in school?"

Xander said, "Does lunch count as a subject?"

"No, it doesn't," Charlie laughed.

Meanwhile at Charlie's home, Lorne was busy trying to find out what spells the Oracles and the PTBs cast on Xander. 'I know about the loyalty spell and the submission spell but there had to be more,' he thought, it was a risk but he decided to do a little invocation of his own to invoke the aid of a mighty deity to aid him.

Lorne began chant, _"Mighty Thoth, I invoke thee. This humble seeker of knowledge invokes you in the name of the sweet truth."_

"_I invoke you mighty Thoth, in the name of truth grant me thy aid to bring to light the mysteries I seek to unravel."_

Lorne burned an offering of honey and flowers as a gift for the god when he heard a rumbling that revealed Thoth to him.

_**I have come lesser being, thy offering pleases me and your request intrigues me, **_Thoth said.

Lorne said, "That's wonderful my lord Thoth, so about my request?"

_**Yes, the Powers That Be have done something truly dark to Xander Swan; the spells they invoked are darkest of the dark arts. They suppress a human's natural gifts such as intelligence and morals and natural tendencies and they used the Hellmouth's own energies to power them, indeed Xander Swan cannot be allowed back on the Hellmouth until the spells are broken.**_

"Wow," Lorne growled, "I hate the PTBs even more now."

Thoth continued his talking about the spells,_** Be careful lesser being the Powers shall not take losing their slave so easily because when the spells finally break Xander Swan shall be truly free and on that day I shall rejoice.**_

"Okay," Lorne said, "I am not leaving Cupcake's side."

_**Good lesser being, I am loath to say this: The gods cannot help you, we are pale reflections of what we once were though Wolfram and Hart can aid you but only ask them for aid in an emergency. I now must go, remember Xander cannot go back to the Hellmouth. **_Thoth said as he faded away into mist.

Lorne mused over Thoth's words, what the god said made a lot sense it seemed Xander would need a bit of protection and even he had been surprised by what the PTBs had done to Xander, it was truly horrible Xander had been violated in every possible way.

Back in the clothes shop, Xander and Charlie were still looking at the clothes when Xander met Mike Newton.

Mike grinned and said, "Hello Sherriff Swan, how are you today?"

Charlie said, "Hello Mike how's business today?"

"Oh, it's good," Mike said as he looked at Xander staring at one of the shirts Charlie had helped Xander picked up and walked over and said, "Hello, I'm Mike."

Xander looked at Mike and said, "Hi, I'm Xander Swan."

Mike's eyes lit up as Xander introduced himself, something about Xander he liked, he seemed nice maybe they could be friends.

Xander looked back and saw Mike stare at him; he was getting uneasy by the way Mike stared at him.

Charlie paid for the purchases and saw Xander was ready to get home, when he saw a car drive by he saw a pale kid driving it, he got nervous and decided to stay near Charlie.

Edward was driving to school as he passed the chief of police, he rolled down the window and smelled the air, something smelt sweet like if sunlight had an actual scent along with the smell of incredible joy but it was marred by a scent of something twisted and evil.

"Oh hello Xander," he heard a voice say, Xander yelped a bit and then saw Carlisle staring at him along with a woman with caramel hair.

"Uhh, hi Mr Cullen," Xander said, "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine," Carlisle said, "and please, outside of the hospital call me Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."

"Hello ma'am," Xander said politely, not wanting insult anyone.

Esme laughed and said, "What a polite young man, I understand you're going to Forks high tomorrow, I hope you have like it there?"

Xander said, "I'm sure I will Mrs Cullen," as he heard Charlie call him to from the car

Esme and Carlisle regarded him warmly; he seemed to be very polite young man.

Charlie looked back and said, "Seems you met the Cullen's, I am sure you'll meet their children tomorrow."

"Uhh yeah, Xander said, "I'm sure I will," as he looked back at the Cullen's who were still looking at him as Charlie drove turned down off road to go home.

As they got home Xander looked around for Lorne and saw him sitting in the kitchen, "So Lorne," Xander asked, "what kind hijinks did you get into while we were gone?"

"Oh, not much Cupcake, though I did find out about some stuff about you," Lorne said.

"Oh," Xander said as he and Lorne walked up to his room to put his clothes away, "and what was that?"

"According to the ritual I used I found out that several spells were placed on you, including spells that suppress your natural gifts and tendencies and the spells fed off the Hellmouth's energies and since we aren't near Sunnydale the spells should wear off in a couple of months," Lorne said happily.

"What if the spells are stopping me from being a bad guy?" Xander asked afraid the spells were forcing him to be good.

"I doubt it Cupcake," Lorne said, "The spells just suppress your natural gifts, not make you good."

Xander's eyes darkened and said, "I really hate the Powers right now."

"We can all say that," Lorne grinned, happy that Xander was getting his attitude back.

Charlie called them down for supper, Xander saw the meal he made and it looked good, better than what Jessica would have made for him. Charlie watched Xander eat the food with gusto, "Wow, you look like your family starved you, wait," Charlie asked, "They did, didn't they?"

"Not really," Xander said, "but food sometimes was scarce."

Again Charlie growled, he wished he could have these two people in his grasp for just two minutes. As Charlie was thinking that they heard the door ring.

"Who's that?" Xander asked.

"Most likely Billy," Charlie said, "he was coming over tonight."

Xander went to open the door and saw a man in a wheel chair and a long haired boy behind him.

Billy Black regarded the boy in front of him and thought, 'He kind of looks like a younger version of Charlie,' he smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Billy Black and this is my boy Jacob."

"Uhh, Xander Harris, er, ah, I mean Swan," the boy replied.

Charlie helped Billy into the house, Billy said, "So Charlie I take it this is your boy? I heard you had a son."

"Yeah, that's my boy. I don't even know how he found me, he just showed up this morning," Charlie said getting a bit misty eyed.

Billy said, "Don't question a good thing when it happens man."

"Do I look like I'm questioning? Having him back is like a gift from Heaven," Charlie said as he watched Xander talk to Jacob in the living room.

"You told Renee yet?" Billy asked.

"No, I was going to call her in a couple of minutes," Charlie said as he headed towards the phone and dialled Renee's number.

Bella and her mom were at the motel ready to go to sleep when Renee's cell phone rang; she picked up and saw Charlie's name and number show up on the display.

"Hello Charlie," Renee said quietly, "may I ask why you are calling this late? Did you want to talk to Bella?"

Renee listened to what Charlie had to say, her eyes began to mist over and she said, "Are you certain Charlie, please tell me you're certain?"

"I had a test today and he's mine and he's the right age Renee," Charlie said, hoping that his ex-wife believed him.

Renee said, "Put him on the phone please I want to talk to him."

Charlie motioned over for Xander to pick up the phone, "Uhh, hello?" Xander asked hesitantly.

"Oh hello," Renee said through tears that were starting freely pour from her face; she talked to Xander for a good solid hour before she asked him to give the phone back to Charlie.

"Charlie," she said, "I'm coming up there with Bella to see him."

"Oh, that's great," Charlie said happily, he wanted to see Bella again and then he said, "Renee, tell Bella everything."

Renee hung up and said, "Bella, I want to talk to you about your twin brother."

TBC

Please rate and review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 4

Xander was getting ready for his first day at Forks High, Lorne said, "Let me take a look at you," as Xander came down in the clothes he had bought with Charlie yesterday, Lorne gushed out, "Cupcake let me take a picture."

"You take pictures with Mom when she gets here tonight," Xander said, "right now I gotta head to school."

"Oh, okay," Lorne fake pouted as he handed Xander a bag lunch.

"Thanks Lorne," Xander said, "I really have no idea what the cafeteria serves there so this should help."

"You have fun," Lorne said, "and be careful," as he rushed Xander out of the house, "oh and thank Charlie for letting me use the other bedroom."

"You thanked him enough last night Lorne," Xander replied as he looked out at the cloud filled sky.

"Yes but it never hurts to show gratitude Xander," Lorne said happily.

Charlie saw Xander come out of the house and felt his heart tighten, this was what he missed but he didn't know if Renee wanted Xander to come with her but he hoped Xander would stay with him.

"So," Xander said as they drove through town, "I guess I'm like the only kid here who is going to be dropped off in a police cruiser? That's going to do wonders for my reputation here," he laughed.

Charlie thought it over and said, "If you want we can try to get you a truck or something?"

Xander stammered out, "No, no, that's fine, don't really need a vehicle. Hell, once I know where it is I can walk."

Charlie said, "Don't know where you lived before but you do need a car to get around here. I'll ask Billy about it, he had a truck that I was thinking of getting for Bella."

Xander sighed, he wasn't ever going to get used to a caring father, though now his thoughts turned back to his friends in Sunnydale for the first time in two days. Did they notice he was gone? Did Tony and Jessica? He wondered if he should call Buffy or Willow and let them know what happened, minus the major weirdness of course, would they insist he come back or would they want him to stay there. He found himself not actually missing Sunnydale; he doubted he would ever go back.

Charlie was also deep in thought, from Xander's behaviour it was obvious that he was abused and neglected and he hoped that Xander would trust him, eventually, to tell him the truth, then that way he could help him press charges against his so-called parents.

"Well, here we are," Charlie said pointing at the school, he looked at Xander and said, "I'll be here to pick you up at 3 30 exactly."

Xander looked up and saw the school, he thought, 'Wow, actually looks nice,' as he got out and waved good bye to his dad.

He walked up the stairs and was walking, lost in thought, when another guy his age stopped him and said, "You're Xander Swan aren't you?"

"Last time I checked," Xander replied.

"Oh cool, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place, so if you need a tour guide or anything just let me know."

Xander smiled and said, "I might just do that, thanks."

Eric looked at Xander and said, "You should also know that almost everyone is talking about you, in a good way though."

"Why are they talking about me?" Xander asked in a surprised tone.

"Because boy," Eric said, "you are news, the word is 'wow,' no one knows anything about you other than the fact that you're Charlie Swan's long lost son."

"Oh," Xander said, 'and that is the way I like it,' he thought darkly. He really didn't like being gossiped about, he wondered vaguely if this is what Buffy went through when she first came to Sunnydale.

"Chill," Eric said, "I just want to make friends; I wasn't planning on writing an expose about you, though I was considering writing an article about you in the school paper."

"Sorry," Xander apologised, "it's just been a couple of weird days for me and please tell me you're kidding about the article?"

"No problem," Eric said, "so do you need my help with anything? And I promise no article without your permission."

"No thank you," Xander grinned, "I gotta do some things on my own," and walked to find the office so he could get his school records transferred over from Sunnydale, as he walked down he saw a group of really pale kids walking down the hallway, he noticed that they were all pretty much handsome, in a classical way. As he walked past them he swore one of them, the bronze haired one, sniffed the air and stared at him with pure black eyes.

Edward's P.O.V

That smell that's been taunting me with its cloy scent of sunshine, happiness and with taint of something dark and twisted, it's coming from the dark haired boy in front of me. It is all that I can do not to sink my teeth into his neck and drain him dry, he doesn't even seem to be aware of how much danger he is in right now.

Alice is nudging me and saying my eyes are pure black and is telling me I better go see Carlisle after school, maybe I can go on a hunt to help satiate my thirst I look back at the boy and keep from growling out 'mine,' perhaps I can get him out of mind if we don't share any classes, I allow myself one last look and realize he's noticed my black eyes.

Normal P.O.V

Xander sighed and thought, 'Wow that was weird maybe its contacts or something like that, hate to think that I attracted the local demons already, no way I can be that unlucky,' and continued on his way to the principal's office.

As he got there he saw the principal look up from his desk and say, "Hello Mr Swan, how are you finding our school?"

Xander said, "It's, uhh, interesting."

The Principal smiled and said, "I just got off the phone with your old Principal, Snyder I believe his name was?"

'Uh oh!!' Xander thought, 'most likely decided to tell him what a slacker loser I am.'

The Principal's smile grew wider and he said, "I found him to be a most unpleasant man, I wonder how you put up with him?"

Xander sighed with relief and said, "I closed my eyes and pretended it was all a bad dream."

The Principal laughed deeply and said, "I believe in second chances here Mr Swan so don't worry, I won't be harassing you because of what some man who shouldn't have even been a teacher says, you have a clean slate here so don't ruin it."

"Thank you sir," Xander said, sighing with both relief and happiness.

"I want you to feel welcome here Mr Swan, so welcome to Forks High and you should hurry to get to your first class," the Principal said in a happy sounding voice.

Xander rushed off to get to class, awestruck by finding competent teachers and professionals, maybe Sunnydale also drew in the assholes of the world along with the demons.

As he got to his first class he saw it was full up, the teacher smiled and said, "Hello Mr Swan, please sit over there."

Xander looked at where the Teacher had asked him to sit, he saw the copper haired boy that he had seen before he saw the principal. That was where the only seat was, he sighed and sat next to him, he saw Edward fidget in his seat trying to avoid contact with him.

'Wow,' Xander thought, 'why's he such a jerk, I'm not diseased or smell bad, at least I don't think I do."

Edward's P.O.V

He's sitting next to me!! His wonderful scent filling the air, I wonder what kind of sounds he would make if he found out I was a vampire that wanted nothing more to sink my teeth into his throat to taste his hot sweet blood?

Normal P.O.V

Xander groaned, 'School was a lot less fun if they weren't researching something about demons or how to stop apocalypses, how messed up was that?' he thought with bitterness as he walked out of the classroom, he looked at his text book and began to read it and he found he could understand a lot of what the text was saying, it was starting to blow his mind, he could never really understand what he read before it was like wool had been pulled from his brain and his mind was greedily sucking in the knowledge it wanted.

He was at the lunch table when he saw that kid from before join him and some girls who looked at him with eager eyes, "Hi," one said, "I'm Jessica, how are you?"

Xander said, "Uhh, I'm fine."

She giggled and said, "That's great," as she introduced her friends, "and oh I think you met Mike yesterday."

"Uhh, hi," Xander waved at Mike.

"Cool, you remember me," Mike said as he sat down next to Xander.

"It was just yesterday," Xander said, a little surprised. When Xander saw some kids come in and asked, "Who are they?"

"Oh them?" Jessica said, "They're Dr and Mrs Cullen's kids, they moved from Alaska a while back and they're all adopted."

Xander watched them, the first two that came in looked at everyone and Xander heard one of the girls say, "They're all together, like together, together."

"You mean," Xander said, "like romantically? A bit odd but if they found love who're we to judge."

"Yeah but they keep to themselves," Angela said, "So no one knows a lot about them."

Jessica told Xander which one was which, "Okay, you see the big guy, that's Emmett and that's Rosalie, the short one, that's Alice and the guy beside her is Jasper and finally that's Edward, he's the only single one of the group."

"Wow," Xander said as he looked at them, "They're, uhh…" he trailed off.

Mike grinned, "What, pretty?"

Xander thought it over and noticed that they did seem rather attractive; he also noticed the little one was staring at him intently with a mysterious look on her face. 'Hmm,' Xander thought, 'if she calls me kitten I am SO out of here."

Alice's P.O.V

I looked at the young man who seemed to have attracted Edward's attention and smiled, he seemed polite and friendly. I decided to make the effort to get to know him better away from Edward and the others, something about him seemed interesting to me.

Normal P.O.V

Xander looked at the clock and said, "Thank you god, its quittin time," as he grabbed his books and homework, he saw the little pixie girl look at him and smile, "Uh, hello miss?"

She looked and said, "My name is Alice," as she held out her hand and allowed Xander shake it.

"Nice to meet you Alice," Xander said, "and, oh, your hand is cold."

"Sorry about that Xander," Alice said as she followed Xander out to the parking lot and asked, "Where do you come from?"

'Uhh,' Xander thought, 'what can I tell her that won't send her screaming into the woods?'

"It's a town down south called Sunnydale," Xander replied.

"Sounds like a nice place," Alice grinned at Xander, she did like him, she would help Edward keep his bloodlust under control. "So Xander," she said, "I was wondering what are you doing tonight?"

"Uhh," Xander said, "Meeting my sister and mom for the first time, in fact there's my dad now," he said pointing to Charlie's cruiser as it pulled up next to the stairs.

Alice frowned a bit and said, "Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow then," as she walked away.

'Wow,' Xander thought, 'at least she didn't call me kitten,' as he watched Alice walk away.

Edward's P.O.V

I looked at Alice and asked what she was thinking trying to get close to Xander? She smiled and said, "I wanted to know him better and you can't stop me from getting to know him."

I say, "But he's mine." and the words escape my mouth before I realized I said them.

Rosalie sighs with frustration and says, "Maybe you should go hunting, I mean you do look pretty thirsty, maybe this fixation on him will end when you feed?"

'She's right,' I think, 'perhaps if I feed I can look at Xander without feeling the urge to drain his body dry and maybe I can find out why his scent drives me mad.' "Very well," I said, "I'll arrange it with Carlisle when we get home."

Meanwhile as Xander looked at Charlie as they drove to the Seattle Airport to pick up Renee and Bella, he noted that Charlie looked really happy and he thought, 'That was cool and hey,' Xander thought, 'I get to meet my mom and sister.'

Charlie looked at Xander and prayed that Renee would at least know that it was in Xander's best interest to stay in Forks with him.

"So dad," Xander said, "when are mom and Bella coming in?"

"Well they'll be here soon enough, also you might have to give another sample, I think Renee wants to prove to herself that you're ours," Charlie said, "oh and she might bring Phil."

"Who's Phil?" Xander asked.

"Her new husband," Charlie said with a lost look on his face.

"You still have feelings for mom?" Xander asked looking more curiously at his father.

"No," Charlie said, "I just hope she realizes that you have to live with me."

Xander thought to himself, 'WOW, parents that actually care? I guess I know how Buffy feels like all the time,' as they passed into the airport. Xander shoved his hands into pocket and pulled out the card that Lindsey had given him, he thought to himself, 'What if the PTBs do come after me and my family just to make sure their plans continued would I go with them? Could I go with them? Could I become Xander Harris again? Or could I possibly count on these Senior Partners for aid like Lorne said they could be our best hope to deal with the PTBs?'

Xander was still lost in his thoughts when he heard a voice scream out, "DAD!!" Xander looked up and saw a brown haired girl run up to hug Charlie.

"Hey Isabella," Charlie said, "Where's your mom?"

"Oh, she's right behind me," Bella pointed to a woman walking down the stairs from the incoming arrivals she looked at Xander.

Renee looked at the dark haired boy and gasped, 'He looked so much like Charlie but he has my father's eyes, he could only be my son,' she thought as she ran to Xander and hugged him close, tears coming from her eyes whispering, "It is you Alec."

Bella looked at Xander and smiled, "Hi there, I guess I'm your sister."

Xander nodded and tried to break away from Renee's grip, she was crushing him with her hug, "Ach, mom, you're crushing me."

"Oh sorry," Renee said as she let Xander go, she regarded Xander happily, he had a mix of Charlie's and her hair, he wasn't quite as dark as Charlie nor was he as light as Bella is.

"So," Charlie said, "I thought Phil was coming with you y'all."

"Oh," Renee said, "he couldn't make it but I hope Xander can meet him soon enough."

Charlie nodded and added, "Xander started school today in Forks, I'm hoping he can at least finish it there."

Renee nodded but said, "I get him for Christmas but I think for the first Christmas Bella and I will spend it up here with you two."

Xander thought, 'What the hell!!? She was planning Christmas already? Halloween hadn't even begun yet,' he looked at Renee and asked; "Don't you want to the blood test?"

Renee looked at Xander and said, "I think we'll do it anyways, just to confirm what I know now."

'Okay,' Xander thought, 'Charlie needed a bit of convincing, that's why Rory gave me the letter to give to him and she just needed to see me to confirm? Maybe that's Mothers intuition."

Bella looked at her brother and felt happy that she met him; she dug into her bag and pulled out a cactus for him. Xander looked at it and she said, "I dug it up for you in Phoenix when I first heard about you from mom."

Xander looked at the stubby spiny little plant and said, "Thanks Bella."

"I guess, welcome home Xander," Bella said as they followed their parents to the car to head to Forks.

TBC

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 5

As the group drove towards Forks Bella chatted happily with Xander, asking him the same questions Charlie asked about his life, like how was Sunnydale? What where his parents like? and stuff like that.

Renee looked back and noticed that Xander didn't talk a lot about his parents; she looked at Charlie who said, "I think his caregivers abused him."

"Oh," Renee said but thought, 'If I ever get a hold of whoever mistreated Alec like that, I will show them what I can do to them."

Bella found herself liking her brother Alec or Xander as he called himself, he was intelligent and quick witted. She wished silently that she didn't have to leave to go back to Phil on Sunday, 'But,' she grinned to herself, 'that's why they made E-Mailing for,' she thought.

Xander looked at his sister and mom and listened to them talk about their lives and what they were doing with Phil, who was sorry he couldn't be there that day, he told them as much as he could about Sunnydale: He told them about Buffy, Willow and Giles while leaving out the bad parts, such as the demons and vampires he had met, he also talked about his new friend Lorne and how Rory helped him get up to Forks.

"Well," Renee said, "thank God for this Rory person, I would love to meet him."

Xander put his head down and said, "I think he's dead."

Charlie sighed, he had also wanted to talk to this Rory person, he had details in that letter that only the kidnapper would have known about and that seemed mighty suspicious to him .

As they drove on Xander noticed the thunderclouds over Forks, they didn't seem too bad this time they seemed familiar and safe. He was looking forward to spending the weekend with his newfound mom and sister.

Meanwhile at the Cullen's home, Edward was preparing for his camping trip; he still couldn't get the dark haired mortal out his mind. Xander's scent was in the air around him, teasing him with its scent of sunlight, happiness and hint of darkness that was fading away in the rain of Forks. It seemed to be replaced by a scent of hope, it was driving him mad. He didn't know what to do; even Carlisle didn't know what to make of Xander. So all Edward would have to do is wait until Monday and see what a new week would bring.

Alice on the other hand was looking forwards to her next meeting with Xander, she kept trying to get a vision on him but it wasn't working, Xander was a complete surprise, he brought a element of surprise back into her life and she liked that a lot, though she thought Xander needed her help with fashion and maybe a nice new haircut would be nice.

At Charlie's, Lorne was getting anxious, he knew the Powers plans took time to form but even he was surprised that they got this far. Rory must've called in some mighty big favours to pull this one off or maybe it was Wolfram and Hart running interference. Which surprised Lorne more than anything, he couldn't imagine the Senior Partners caring enough, he had already discounted the gods for Thoth had said they couldn't do anything when Lorne heard the car pull in he breathed a sigh of relief.

Xander came in with Charlie and the girl's luggage and smiled at Lorne and said, "Hey Lorne, meet my mom and sister," as Bella and Renee came in.

Lorne said, "Well hello everyone, it is so nice to meet you."

Renee looked at Lorne and said, "You're a friend of my son's?"

Lorne grinned, "Yes, indeed I am ma'am."

"Then," Renee said, "That means you're a friend of mine."

"Well, thank you," Lorne gushed, Xander's mom seemed to be as nice as Xander did, must be where he got his welcoming nature from.

Xander watched Lorne talk to his mom and wondered briefly, 'What was happening in Sunnydale? It was curious at first,' he thought, at first he was worried sick about Willow and Buffy but as time passed he found himself worrying less and less about them and he felt like his mind was clear, like a mountain spring. It was puzzling; he wanted to ask Lorne about it as well.

Charlie felt good, for the first time in years: first, his boy was back and the house felt full of life again especially with Renee and Bella visiting, he also briefly wondered how long Lorne would stay for he found himself liking the man; Lorne was honest with his feelings and Charlie could respect that but also he seemed real protective of Alec and that was alright in his books.

Lorne was outside watching yet another thunderstorm coming their way, his apprehension was fading maybe these constant storms helped cloud Forks from the Powers radar when he was broken out of his thought process by Xander asking a question, "Oh," Lorne asked, "what was that you asked Cupcake?"

"I was asking why?" Xander, "I don't seem to be as worried about the guys in Sunnydale as I was a couple of days ago."

Lorne pondered the question, it partly had to do with all spells the Powers cast on him to keep him compliant and almost submissive to the rest of his friends which, as he had learned, were being fuelled by the hellmouth which could explain why it was fading so rapidly and maybe this damned rain was helping wash the taint of the hellmouth away.

"So?" Xander asked concerned for Lorne's silence.

"Oh Cupcake," Lorne said, "It's probably the spells wearing off."

"But what about my friends?" Xander asked, hoping he wouldn't forget about them.

Lorne said, "You'll still be their friend, just a bit better than what you were."

Now Xander started to think, 'If I wasn't there would the Powers find some other shmuck to take my place on the Scooby gang?' he found himself pitying the person the Powers recruited for that job, even more reason to take the PTBs out.'

"What're you thinking about Cupcake? Lorne asked curiously.

"About the best way to fight the PTBs," Xander replied, "I wonder how many lives they destroyed for this 'greater good' of theirs?" he thought silently, 'Was it worth it?'

Lorne said, "Cupcake, don't look to overthrow the Powers you escaped, be happy right now and live your life, that will be greatest thing to do is spit in their face by living your life the way YOU want it."

Xander grinned and said, "I think I'll listen to you for now Lorne, I'm just way to happy right now; I'm reconnecting with my family and hell, soon I'll be thinking them as actual family."

Lorne smiled and hustled Xander back towards the door and said, "Then why are you talking to me, when you should be in there talking to your family?"

Xander smiled lightly and hugged Lorne and ran back into the house to spend as much time with his family, Bella told him of her life and Xander told them as much of his life as he felt comfortable, he would tell them one day but it wouldn't be today. Lorne watched and sighed, Xander was hiding a lot of what happened but he knew Xander would tell them one day soon and that would be a good day, personally he wanted to see what Charlie would do to Rory's brother.

The next day they went to the hospital for the blood tests, which again had confirmed what they had known already: Xander Harris was actually Alec Charles Swan; Renee grabbed Xander and was crying.

But all too soon for the temporarily reunited family it came time for Bella and Renee to leave with promises of them coming up to visit as soon as they could and with possible plans of Xander coming to visit in the summer.

Xander watched Charlie help Renee pack and wondered again what his life would've been like if he had lived with these two, would he have had to pick between Charlie and Renee? But he shook his head of those thoughts; his life was what it was. He was just happy that he was getting to know his family.

As they drove back to Seattle Bella was talking to Xander about everything that came into her head and Xander just talked back, they tried to squeeze as much time as they could together until finally Bella hugged Xander goodbye as she and Renee went to the boarding area, Renee gave Xander her number and said, "I expect calls from you Xander," as she hugged him again.

Xander nodded and said, "Mom, you're gonna miss your plane," as she hugged him again.

She whispered, "Oh Xander, I wish we could have had more time to get to know each other."

"Me too Mom," as Xander hugged her and Bella again for all he was worth.

As they left the airport Charlie looked at Xander and said, "You thinking of using your real name again?"

Xander sighed and said, "Kind of, but I'm not comfortable with being called Alec."

Charlie nodded and patted Xander on the shoulder and said, "Come on, we have to get back you got school in the morning."

Xander nodded, surprised that he was looking forwards to school, he guessed it actually might have to do with teachers who seemed to genuinely enjoy their jobs, which was always good. He had never paid enough attention to school before but, like the principal said to him on his first day there, he had a clean slate and he intended to make the best of it as he could, his future was looking good.

Meanwhile, James, Laurent and Victoria were looking for Bella when James picked up on a scent that was just as good. James sniffed the air and growled with a combination of lust, thirst and possessiveness, his red eyes turning black as the forest around them. He thought to himself, 'Whoever that scent belongs to will be mine,' as they rushed off into the woods towards Forks.

TBC

Please rate and review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 6

Xander sighed as he stretched out on his bed; he was happy, very happy: he had parents who loved him, a wonderful sister. For once life didn't seem to be so sucky, now he wanted to call Sunnydale and at least let his friends know how he was, 'They must have been worried,' he thought, 'I had been gone for several days or they thought I was dead, in Sunnydale that was a very good possibility,' he thought.

"Hey Lorne," Xander asked, "Do you think I could call Sunnydale after school today?"

Lorne said, "I guess that would be alright Cupcake but try not to let them know where we are."

"Uhh," Xander said, "they might already know I had to have my school records transferred and Wills is pretty good with computers."

"Hmm," Lorne said, "if that's the case we should prepare for them storming in to take you home?"

Xander laughed and said, "I doubt they'll do that, I want to let them know that I'm safe and they don't need to come here to rescue me from a loving family."

Lorne laughed and said, "Get to school already."

"Yes Mom," Xander laughed as he headed out the door, he saw the same cloudy rainy weather and got into the car with Charlie.

Charlie said, "Uhh Xander, I got that truck for you. Billy and Jacob are going to be by later tonight to drop it off."

Xander sat there surprised and said, "Uhh Dad, you didn't need to do that. I don't need a truck, I mean; I can walk to the school from here."

Charlie looked at Xander and said, "Forks is dangerous, I don't know how your old town was but it just isn't safe in Forks, we have a lot of wild animals."

Xander managed to keep a straight face while Charlie told him about the danger of walking in Forks but it wasn't working very well, Charlie said, "Something amusing you Xander?"

"Just this dad," Xander said, "if you read the accidental death rate in Sunnydale or at least deaths by gangs on PCP you'll realize why I'll take my chances with wild animals."

Charlie sat there pondering what Xander had meant by those words and were gangs on PCP common in Sunnydale? If that was the truth he was even happier that Xander was here and nowhere near that town anymore and if he had his way Xander wouldn't even go back there to piss.

As Charlie dropped Xander off, Alice bounded up to Xander full of happiness; she looked at Xander and said, "So, how was your weekend?"

Xander grinned, he liked the pixie girl and her family seemed nice though he hadn't really met any of her siblings and that Edward guy didn't seem to like him and he didn't know why, he was nice to people here.

"Oh it was fine," Xander said, "I met my mom and sister for the first time in, like, ever."

"That sounds fun," Alice said as she led him towards the class they shared.

"It was fun," Xander said softly, "and it's nice to know that I have family that loves me."

Alice frowned, she didn't know much about Xander's past and she wasn't going to press about it. Either his past was his to tell and she knew Edward liked Xander; he was just being stubborn about it.

"So," Xander asked, "is there a reason why your brother doesn't like me?"

"Oh he likes you, it's just hard for him," Alice said as they got into their class, "and why don't you sit with us at lunch?"

"I guess I could," Xander said, "and hey your hand is real cold," as she let go he briefly wondered why her hand was that cold, 'It could have been the weather,' he thought.

The class passed quickly enough for Xander, he found himself enjoying learning more now that he seemed to understand what the teachers were saying, he didn't need Willow to help him anymore. He sighed happily, this was good, this town was doing wonders for him even if the sun didn't shine that often, he seemed happier and calmer, 'Which was definitely of the good,' he thought.

After class Xander was walking out when he bumped into Edward, "Hey!!!" Xander yelled, "Watch where you are going."

Edward looked down at Xander and helped him up and said, "Sorry about that," and was about to walk off when Xander touched his arm and Edward asked, "Is there something else?"

"Yeah, there is," Xander said, "do I smell bad or do you just not like me?"

'Smell bad?' Edward thought, 'Oh no, the problem is that he smells very good, too good and as for liking him? I wasn't sure how he felt though; Alice kept saying that I had feelings for Xander.'

"No," Edward said, "you don't smell bad and now if you excuse me, I'm late," as Edward walked off as fast as he could.

'Man,' Xander thought, 'don't I feel loved,' but as he replayed the incident in his mind he realized Edward's eyes were gold now instead of the black they were last week, was he wearing contacts?

As Xander's classes passed he found his mind was focusing more on school, he couldn't even feel the Hyena anymore, if he tried to look in his mind it was clean and pure as if the possessions never happened. He sat there, 'What was going on?' he thought, 'In Sunnydale I could feel her as if she was whispering in my ears.'

At lunch Xander found a table by him, he needed to be alone to think about what was going on; he knew he was a slacker. He was lost in his thoughts when Alice, along with Jasper and the other two, sat down next to him, he looked up and saw Alice shoot him a huge smile.

"Hey there Xander," Alice said, "I thought I invited you to join us today?"

"Sorry," Xander apologised, "I was thinking about something and I forgot."

"Well," Alice smiled deeply, "I want to introduce you to Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett."

Xander smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you guys."

Jasper looked at Xander and tried to feel the boy's emotions and felt nothing, it was like walking in a plain of full of grass with nary a wind to disturb any of the blades of grass.

"I'm pleased to meet you Xander," Jasper said politely.

Emmett grinned and said, "So, from California? You play any sports or things like that?"

"Not really," Xander said, "not much good at sports."

"Ah," Emmett said as he looked Xander over, 'I didn't know what Edward was saying, Xander didn't really smell that good,' he thought.

Rosalie looked at Xander and thought, 'He seemed nice but then again I could be wrong,' she looked at him and said, "Who picked out your clothes?"

Xander looked at her and said, "My dad, why?"

"Nothing," Rosalie said, "it's just that he has interesting tastes."

Xander smiled brightly and said, "You should've seen me a couple months ago."

"Oh," Rosalie said, she liked him but he should really consider a new change in wardrobe.

Edward growled, he was late for meeting the rest of his family when he saw them, sitting with Xander. He felt a stab of jealously, for them they had at least a couple of minutes to get to know Xander, he knew he wanted to try to romance Xander but he was a mystery to him. Xander's mind was blocked, he scented the air around Xander and smelt an unfamiliar woman around Xander and grew even more jealous, the boy was his and he didn't aim to share Xander with anyone as he sat down at the table.

"Oh hello," Xander said as politely as possible, he didn't want to bring up the gold eyes, even though the curiosity was killing him.

Edward looked at Alice with a look and she answered back with a look that said, 'He's not yours yet so you can share him with us.'

"So Xander," Edward said, "why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Xander said, "So what, you're interested now?"

"Yes," Edward said, "I'm interested now and please forgive my rudeness from last week."

Xander sighed, he had told Alice most of the story, he knew the story around town was that he was Charlie's long lost son, 'Which,' he bitterly thought, 'was the truth,' but now he wasn't sure what he would tell the Cullen's. He didn't want to go too much into detail about his life in Sunnydale as he began to talk he was interrupted by Mike Newton.

"Hey Xander," Mike said, "a bunch of us were going out to the beach at La Pushe and I wanted to see if you wanted to come?"

"I guess so, I gotta do some stuff at home first," Xander said noting the look of distaste on the Cullen's faces when Mike mentioned where he wanted him to visit.

Xander looked at them and said, "Is there something wrong with La Pushe?"

Edward shook his head and said, "Not for you but they really don't like us on the reserve."

Alice looked at Xander and said, "Why don't you come with me to the mall, maybe we can go shopping?"

"Well I guess that would be alright," Xander said, "though Lorne is coming to pick me up."

Edward looked at Xander and wondered briefly who Lorne was, he looked at Alice and said, "I'll come with you too."

Alice grinned and said, "That sounds good to me and if you want Xander, you can bring Lorne along."

"Well I guess we could do that," Xander said as he got up to put his tray away and walked away.

Edward smiled inwardly, this was good; he would be able to find more about Xander and this Lorne guy, he wondered what Lorne was to; Xander a friend or something more? Not that he was curious and wanted to be around Xander.

As the school day passed Xander was wondering what Edward had against him, he didn't seem to like him last week but now he seemed to be really interested in him. He really couldn't figure the guy out; he was getting ready to leave when he saw Edward and Alice come over to see him. Edward looked at Xander and sniffed the air and relished the sweet scent of Sunshine, happiness and that twisted dark scent was gone replaced by the scent of fresh rain, it smelled divine or as close as a vampire could get to heaven.

Xander swore that Edward was sniffing the air around him, it was kind of weird it gave him unpleasant reminders of the hyena when he sniffed around Buffy, he still had nightmares because of that, he was kind of grateful that he couldn't feel her inside of him anymore. He looked at Edward who looked back and tried to assure him with a smile but it didn't work, Xander was about to leave when Lorne showed up.

"Hello Cupcake," Lorne said as he saw Xander looking at some kids.

"Hey Lorne," Xander called back as he looked behind him, he saw Edward look at Lorne with an odd look, he even noticed Alice staring at Lorne. He then realized that the Cullen's never met Lorne before.

Edward stared at Lorne, he looked human but something seemed off, he didn't smell human, wasn't a shifter either. He wanted to force Lorne to tell him what he was, he walked slowly towards Xander in order to keep Lorne away from Xander, and he stayed close by Xander in order to protect him from whatever Lorne was.

Xander was getting a bit annoyed by how close Edward was staying by him, he hated that he felt like he was being kept away from Lorne and that was get annoying, Lorne was his friend and Xander was about to tell Edward off when Alice announced that they were at the mall.

As they got out of the car Xander sighed as he whispered to Lorne, "Do you get the feeling that Edward doesn't want you near me?"

"Yeah, he's pretty protective of you Cupcake," Lorne said with smile. He could tell what Edward was feeling towards Xander but it also worried him; the way Edward acted was similar to how a vampire acted towards their mate but he never met vampires like this, he supposed there were other types of vampire other than the ones he and Xander knew about.

Edward stared at Lorne intently and realized that Lorne knew about vampires but as he tried to read Lorne's mind he found that he was being blocked by something.

Lorne felt the mental intrusion, unaware that it was from Edward, he quickly broadcasted a mental jamming signal, and he could sense the other mind probe again and again but finally give up.

Xander looking at some shirts that Alice had picked out for him, Xander looked at the clothes and he said, "Well Alice, the clothes are nice but they aren't me."

Alice looked at Xander, who was dressed in a grey T-shirt and faded blue jeans, said, "Xander, you need my help with your clothes."

Edward was watching Alice take Xander through the store and smirked, Xander obviously didn't know about Alice, he wasn't going to look the same again but as he looked at Lorne he decided to stop the mental probe and simply confront Lorne about what he was.

Edward walked up to Lorne and simply said, "What are you?"

Lorne looked surprised and said, "What do you think I am?"

"Not human," Edward said, "now, what are you?"

"Not so fast there Sweetcake, what are you?" Lorne asked.

Edward said, "I'll tell you if you tell me."

Lorne sighed and said, "If you must know, I'm a Pylean."

"What's a Pylean?" Edward asked, getting ready to fight if necessary.

"Not so fast, what are you?" Lorne demanded, "And what do you want with Xander?"

Edward's face darkened and said, "I'm a vampire," and a look of confusion passed across his face, "and I'm not sure what I want with Xander, all I know is that he's mine."

Lorne looked at Edward in surprise and said, "I thought the way you're acting around Xander is typical of a vampire being protective of his mate."

"You know about vampires?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yeah, I do Sweetcake but you're nothing like the few I met; for one thing you are more pleasant they are."

Edward smiled, "Thank you, I guess, and what do you mean I'm not like the vampires you met?"

"But," Lorne said darkly, "you have to get rid of this possessive attitude about Xander, he's his own person and not something you can own and as for the vampires I've met, I'll tell you all about them if you want."

Edward nodded and listened to Lorne's advice about beginning a possible relationship with Xander, meanwhile in the store, Xander was trying on more clothes that Alice had found for him, when he walked out he saw her smiling at him and said, "You look good Xander, those clothes suit you."

"Thanks," Xander said as he smiled under her praise when he felt something chill him, he looked around with wide eyes. Alice noticed the sudden tense feeling when she saw a man in bad suit, like he had never left the seventies.

Xander was getting the wiggens from the man who glared at him and it was only getting worse as the man came up to him, the man looked at Xander and walked towards him and said. "Harris, you are one stupid fucker you know that?"

Alice glared at the man and said, "Who are you? And why are you being so rude to Xander?"

"None of your business shortie," Whistler said to Alice with the contempt in his voice showing, "Just here to bring Harris back where he belongs."

Xander said, "I'm not going back to Sunnydale, not again and my last name is Swan now."

"It ain't about what you want, it's about what the Powers want and they want you to do," Whistler said as he grabbed Xander by the shirt as he intended to drag Xander away.

"Let me go!!!" Xander yelled as he punched Whistler as hard as he could to try to stop Whistler from dragging him away.

Edward was still talking to Lorne when he heard Xander yell, Lorne looked up as he heard Xander's cry too, as they looked up Whistler looked at Lorne and said, "Don't get in my way Lorne this doesn't concern you."

"Oh Whistler, I should've known it was you," Lorne said, looking disgusted at what Whistler was doing.

Edward looked at Xander's fear filled face and watched him struggle against the man's grip and his face darkened, he walked up to Whistler and pulled Xander from him.

"Kiddo, you do NOT want to get in my way," Whistler said as he attempted to pull Xander back only to feel a tap on his shoulder, he looked back and saw the little pixie girl look at him with a determined look and said to her, "What do you think you're going to do girlie?"

"This," Alice said as she kicked Whistler in the groin as hard as she could.

Oh Whistler groaned as he went down as he writhed in agony he saw the copper haired boy come by and pick him up with one hand, his handsome face distorted in anger.

Edward looked at Whistler's pained face and said, "If I ever see you near Xander again I will kill you!! Do you understand?"

Whistler gulped as he nodded, he looked at Xander and said, "I won't be back but the Powers will send others to claim you Harris, you will be in their control again and your new allies will not help you."

Edward let Whistler go and said, "Tell these cowards that I'll be here to stop them, Xander won't be leaving my sight."

Lorne looked at Xander's face, it was a mask of horror and anger, he could sense the emotions raging beneath Xander's surface were roiling like the thunderstorms that seemed to cover Forks.

Edward walked over and put his arm around Xander and whispered, "Are you alright?"

"No," Xander whispered, "they aren't going to give up."

Alice looked at Edward and said, "We should take Xander and Lorne to see Carlisle now, maybe he might know what to do."

Edward nodded and held his hand out towards Xander and said, "Xander please come with me, I'll protect you, I promise."

Xander mutely grabbed Edward's arm and let himself be led away.

Meanwhile, James and his companions had reached Forks; James sniffed the air trying to locate that scent that was driving him mad, he knew now the scent was undeniably male, he had wanted to claim the man who had this scent and no one would stand in his way.

TBC

Please rate and review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Warning: M/M slash implied.

Chapter 7

Xander sighed, he was getting pissed at what the Powers were doing; he was just starting to get settled in Forks but now the Powers were sending in bounty hunters after him and found himself thinking, his first reaction about the Cullen's weren't human but he couldn't tell what they were though, Lorne said to him, while they're leaving the mall, that they're vampires and that was confusing the hell out of him. He thought, 'Where were the ridges and those god awful yellow eyes?' but he supposed they were a different breed from the ones he knew about, he briefly wondered if Giles knew about them.

Edward looked at Xander's face, he could only get flashes from Xander's mind, though the most prominent image was of a horribly disfigured face leering back at him; it had yellow eyes and ridges and he could see razor sharp fangs in its mouth and he vaguely heard it snarl.

"Well," Alice said, "I'm sorry, that horrible man was such a jerk."

Lorne looked at Alice and said, "He wasn't a man honey, he was what they call a 'balance demon.'"

Edward looked puzzled and said, "What's a balance demon?"

Xander grumbled, "They sound like they're jerks," he looked at Lorne and said, "You sound like you know him?"

"Unfortunately I do know that one Cupcake, he's been manipulating that vampire in Sunnydale for awhile by dangling a false prophecy in front of him," Lorne said.

Xander looked up, "Do you mean Angel? What's the prophecy about?"

"Yeah," Lorne said, "he's the one and the prophecy is called the Shanshu; it promised that if Angel averted the apocalypse he would be turned back into a human."

"Sounds like a pipe dream," Xander said, "to make Angel do whatever they want."

"You got it Cupcake," Lorne said, "I only found out about it being a false prophecy when Rory started to contact his old friends in the hunter community."

Xander eyes darkened and said, "I didn't like Angel but he doesn't deserve to be led around by the nose and I'll tell him myself that he's a pawn."

Lorne nodded but said, "Cupcake, he might not believe you. Remember, you two don't have a stellar relationship."

"Do you think that could've been manipulated by the Powers too?" Xander asked fearfully and he was actually both angry and terrified of how deep the manipulation could have gone.

"Who knows Cupcake," Lorne said, "but being manipulated by the Powers is one thing you have in common."

Xander nodded darkly, he could at least know where Angel came from and he now wanted Angel to be freed from the Powers manipulations like he was.

Edward looked at Xander and Lorne and said, "We're here," as pointed to a rather nice house.

"Nice house," Xander said looking at the house.

"Thanks," Edward said as he grabbed Xander's hand and pulled him up the steps.

"God," Xander said, "I can walk myself, you know that?"

Edward smiled and said, "I promised I'd protect you and I keep my promises."

"Uhh thanks," Xander blushed, "but I really don't want your family to get hurt because of me."

Alice looked at Xander and said, "We would have gotten involved anyways."

As they passed into through the door Xander saw Mrs Cullen sitting, reading a book, she looked at him and smiled and said, "Welcome to our home Xander," as she patted a seat and said, "Carlisle will be with you in a minute."

Xander sat in the couch watching the Cullen family gather, he saw Lorne sit next to him and thanked god again for Lorne, he didn't know where he would be without Rory and Lorne, he'd have probably just run back to Sunnydale and never tried to find his dad. As Xander was musing about that Carlisle walked in and said, "Hello Xander, how are you?"

"Feeling like beating something up," Xander said in a mock cheerful voice.

Carlisle grinned and said, "Xander please tell us about why these people are after you?"

Xander looked at Lorne, who smiled, and said, "The first part of the story will be mine to tell and as Edward may or not have told you I'm not human," and as he took his disguise charm off revealing his green skin and red horns, the Cullen's kept their shock at his appearance hidden.

Edward looked at Lorne blankly and said, "That was a nice trick."

"Thanks, its necessary trick for me sometimes," Lorne said, "but as for the story you guys want to hear…"

******Flashback******

Lorne was closing down his night club for the night when Lorne noticed a man sitting on a stool at the bar, he walked up to him and said, "Well hello there sir, I'm sorry but we're closed for the night."

The man mumbled, "I can't go home, I've done horrible things all for the sake of the greater good," he began to sob, Lorne felt bad for the man and let him sleep on his couch.

The next morning Lorne saw him trying to leave and said, "Are you feeling better from last night?"

"Yeah and thanks for putting up with me and sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Rory Harris."

"Well Honey, I'm Lorne and I must say you're not feeling fine, you're radiating pain like a beacon."

"You can sense that can you?" Rory said feeling dejected and more than little fearful.

"Yes I can Rory and I can tell you won't find your salvation at the bottom of a bottle."

Rory's face darkened and said, "You've NO idea what I've done demon and the nightmares I have every night."

Lorne's heart went out to Rory and he said, "I'd like to help, if you would let me Rory."

"Well," Rory said, "I'm getting tired of this life, yeah, I'll try it, I've got to seek my redemption. I can't live this way anymore."

Rory and Lorne began to meet each other every week; Lorne did his best to help Rory break his drinking habit and was helping him get back into shape. Lorne found out about Rory's demon hunting past and found out through his own sources that Rory was once one of the most tireless of humanities defenders from supernatural evil but he had disappeared years ago and was rumoured to have died and weeks later he and Rory found about the Shanshu Prophecy and after that Rory became a man possessed, he would disappear for days and come back bloody and smiling. One day Lorne said, "Rory, what are you doing?"

"I'm fine Lorne," Rory said, "I'm making a plan to undo one of my greatest crimes and, hopefully, this will help redeem myself."

"Oh Honey," Lorne said as he got up, "please be careful with what you're doing."

Rory looked at Lorne and said, "Lorne, you've been helping me with this second chance. I want to let you know I love you," as he said that he walked towards Lorne and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Oh Honey," Lorne said as his skin turned a very deep green and they began to undress frantically.

The next morning Rory was gone but there was a note saying:

_Lorne baby,_

_I love you but I have to head back to Sunnydale to aid my nephew, please understand. I'll be back with my nephew in a couple of days and I'll explain why I have been so busy and what I have been doing, thank you my love for giving me this second chance._

*****Flashback ends*****

Xander looked at Lorne and said, "You loved Rory?"

"Yes, I did love Rory," Lorne said, "I know it's too much to expect that the Powers spared him."

Xander's face darkened, he was going to make the Powers pay for what they did to Lorne and to Rory, he wanted to hit them, and he wanted them to hurt like how Lorne must be hurting. His anger was lifting, he looked at the Cullen's and Jasper said, "Forgive me; your anger was beginning to disturb me."

"It's alright," Xander said, "but please don't do that again."

Carlisle looked at Xander and said, "I trust you're the nephew that Rory sacrificed his life for?"

"Yeah," Xander said, "and I'll be seeking revenge for that."

"Don't seek revenge," Carlisle said gently, "I've been around and have seen too many people die because of their need for revenge."

"Well," Xander grumbled, "I've got my own reasons to hate the Powers now."

Carlisle said, "Xander, we might understand if you tell us more about what these Powers did to you?"

Xander began to tell his story, from the night Rory took him from Sunnydale and finding out what Rory did to him as a baby and the spells of submission and loyalty that were cast on him so he'd be the perfect little soldier for the Powers and then the trip up to Forks where he'd finally met his father.

Edward said quietly to the other members of the Cullen's, "It's a good enough reason for Xander to hate the Powers," and thought to himself, 'And it's enough reason for me to hate the Powers for what they did to Xander.'

"It was more than those spells of loyalty and submission that were cast on you," Lorne said.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked, "I'm pissed off enough at the fact those spells were cast on me."

"Well," Lorne said, "I did a ritual and found out about some spells that suppressed your natural gifts and tendencies and it used the hellmouth's energies to power them."

Xander sighed, "Of course they would do spells like that, my life sucks like that."

Lorne looked at Xander and said gently, "Why do you think school is beginning to make sense? What was now fuzzy is clear."

"I thought it was because I was truly happy," Xander said quietly.

Lorne smiled, "And it was partly due to that Cupcake and it's also why you can't go back to Sunnydale for awhile yet, the constant rain is actually helping you get over the magic that was constantly cast on you."

The Cullen's looked horrified, what was done to Xander was horrible enough and the fact that he was just a pawn in this damned game.

Xander stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out the card from Wolfram and Hart, he looked at it in surprise and remembered he had thrown it out, as he looked at the card he gestured to Lorne.

"Oh, what is it Cupcake?" Lorne asked as he had noticed the panicked look on Xander's face.

"I threw this damned card out when that creepy lawyer gave it to us," Xander said, "and now its back."

Lorne said, "It means that the Senior Partners really want you to contact them and in our case that can be a good thing or a really bad thing."

Carlisle looked up and said, "I've made my decision; we'll help you Xander but you have to accept the way we'll help you."

"What way?" Xander asked not sure if he would like how they'd seek to help him.

"It's nothing intrusive, you just have to get used to us protecting you," Carlisle said.

Xander looked at them and said, "Fine with me if you guys know enough to give me space when I need some, this will be fine."

Edward nodded as he watched Xander through narrowed eyes, he was going to enjoy this; he had wanted to learn more about Xander and he was going learn everything about Xander as he could. He couldn't read Xander as well as others.

Xander looked at the card and asked, "Could I make a phone call?"

Lorne guessed what Xander was doing and said, "Cupcake no, this is a bad idea."

"We need the help and the Senior Partners might be able to provide it," Xander said with a tone in his voice suggesting he had already made up his mind.

"Who're the Senior Partners?" Carlisle asked, hoping to God that they weren't evil.

Lorne quickly explained about Wolfram and Hart's reputation and who, or what, the Senior Partners were rumoured to be and what exactly he had heard from the few hunters.

Carlisle looked at Xander and said, "No Xander, I can't let you call them, they sound like that they might not have your best interests at heart."

Xander sighed and was about to tear the card up when the card began to glow bright red, Xander dropped it in surprise as the card fell to the floor and created a massive swirling vortex that grabbed Xander and the rest of them and pulled them inside and then closed, leaving not a trace of them.

TBC

Please rate and review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 8

Xander, Lorne and the Cullen's fell through the vortex that had opened up and Xander knew he was about to throw up but did his best not to as they fell through the darkness. Xander had a lot of regrets, especially about the Cullens getting involved in his problems, Xander sighed as he looked at a bright spot that had appeared and saw it was the exit, as they passed through the exit they found themselves in an empty boardroom.

Xander growled out, "You didn't have to bring the Cullen's here if all you wanted to do was talk to me."

When he didn't get any response he went to help the Cullen's and Lorne sit up, as he did that they saw the table shimmer and refreshments suddenly appeared in front of them. Xander went to see what they were and saw in a pitcher of fresh animal blood for the Cullen's and for him and Lorne, small cakes and a pitcher of juice.

Carlisle noticed Xander's hand reaching for one of the cakes and pulled it back and said, "Xander don't touch them."

They heard a voice speak out, "Please eat, drink, you're our guests and besides if we wanted you dead you would've been dead, trust me."

Edward looked at the blood in the pitcher hungrily; he needed something to drink and something fast. He looked at Carlisle, who still looked unsure about things and said. "Okay, but if it tastes off, spit it out."

Edward nodded and poured a glass of the blood, his eyes opened in surprise: this was animal; these beings knew enough to give them animal blood. He looked up and said, "Carlisle, its animal blood."

That surprised Carlisle; whoever these Senior Partners were they knew about his family's feeding habits and that was unsettling to him, if they knew that what else did they know about his family?

Xander shrugged and passed Lorne a piece of the cake before biting down on his piece.

After they had finished the food in front of them Xander heard the voice speak out, "Please wait patiently, the Senior Partners will be with you in a moment."

"So," Xander said as he saw the Cullen's finish their blood, "you guys like animal blood?"

Carlisle smiled and explained how they were vegetarian vampires who refused to feed on humans and also added, "That's why our eyes are golden, they turn that way when we feed on animals, others of our kind who feed on humans, their eyes are red."

"Oh," Xander said, a bit confused, but as he was about to ask another question the boardroom doors were flung open.

They saw three beings come in: one of them reminded Xander of a massive wolf, it regarded him with cold golden eyes, it smiled at the group and they could make out a mouth full of razor sharp fangs. It said to them, "Greetings, I'm the Wolf."

The next one that came in, its skin was white and its eyes were a deep liquid brown and on top of its head were two massive curling horns and it said in a gentle voice, "I am the Ram."

And finally the last one came in; its face was that of a stag, it regarded Xander in a kindly manner and smiled at the group, it said, "I am the Hart."

Xander was about to introduce himself when the Wolf stopped him and said, "We know who you are Xander, trust me, we know all too well."

"Uhh, okay," Xander said, "why'd you bring me here and also why'd you bring the Cullen's?"

"Because," the Ram said in a soft voice, "this will affect them too and we needed to talk to them as well."

"Now," the Hart said, "first of all: we aren't trying to get your souls, if our plan is to succeed Xander cannot be trapped in the light or the darkness, he must remain, in the lack for a better term, the twilight."

"What do you mean?" Xander asked, getting angry that these plans were being made without his knowledge.

The Wolf looked at Xander and growled, "Calm down pup, it's time for us to explain what is going on. You deserve that much at least."

Xander was trying to keep his emotions calm but it wasn't working, his anger was growing in leaps and bounds when Jasper came behind him and started to calm him down.

Jasper said, "Sorry Xander, I don't think getting angry is going to help here."

The Hart looked at Xander calmly and waited for the boy to calm down and began to speak, "You see Xander, to the Powers this world is a game that they play, every piece has its place and knows its part. The game never changes; the light and the dark continually play the game never changing our pieces. You see that's how prophecies are created from: memories of how the game was played before and why they aren't always accurate."

"Game!!?" Xander said, "This is all a game to you guys!!?"

"Not to us Xander," the Ram said, "we're a group that is doing our best to stop the game."

"And," the Wolf said, "The best way to do that, we thought, was to play the part of the villains. We inserted our own pieces into the game to try to disrupt the game.

"But therein laid the trap," the Hart said, "the Powers were getting bored of playing the game by themselves and we were trapped in the never-ending cycle of beginnings and endings."

"In the last cycle," the Ram said, "we became aware of independent forces such as the Volturi and their particular breed of vampire, we sent agents to investigate and too our great surprise we found out that we of the light and dark had ignored those in between; such as the hunters, these vampires and others we encountered.

"What's that got to do with me?" Xander asked getting a bit impatient.

"It has to do with this; before you were born your life was planned out by the Powers: you were going to be the white knight," the Wolf said, "loyal to the slayers and only them."

The Hart added, "You aren't the first Xander Harris young man, I've lost count of how many came before you and therein lays your importance too."

"What about me is so damned important!!?" Xander said coldly.

"In the grand scheme of the Powers plans you are the normal one, the one who see's and the others in the slayers group obedient," the Ram said, "and the only one with the potential to escape the games for you weren't bound by shame or duty."

"Before Rory Harris did what he did," the Wolf said, "I could've told you how your life was going to end: you were supposed to have a crush on Buffy Summers and be at her side, her loyal and obedient friend, slowly losing who and what you were and I might add your friend Jess McNally was always destined to die so the Powers would make sure you hated all vampires."

"Now," the Ram said in a joyful voice, "you've broken free from the Powers grasp and you can help us all escape from this twisted game."

The Hart said, "Now, thanks to a random happenstance, we all might find a way to be free of the manipulations of the Powers."

"But," the Wolf said, "the Powers will not want to give up their game, they want it to continue unchanging for all eternity and they will do anything to keep it going."

"But," Xander said, "If the Powers are that powerful how'd we stop them?"

"You have already taken the first step," the Ram said, "by breaking out of your assigned role."

The Wolf growled and said, "We're prepared to help you but we must caution you; if you accept our aid your friends in Sunnydale may not understand why you've made this choice, it may go bad."

"But it is your choice Xander," the Hart said, "and whatever you decide we shall abide by your decision."

Xander looked at Lorne who stared at the Senior Partners in surprise, 'This was going against everything he had heard about the Senior Partners but then he supposed his information did come from the Powers champions so they were bound to be a bit biased.'

Edward stared at the three creatures in front of him and was getting ready to take Xander away from them, he had no idea what they wanted but if Xander so much as whimpered in fear they were gone.

Carlisle saw that Edward was about to grab Xander and take him away, he pushed Edward down gently and said to the three, "So if Xander doesn't take this offer there shall be no repercussions?"

"None at all," the Hart said, "we aren't the Powers, and with us Xander shall always have a choice."

"What benefits would there be for him to accept your aid?" Carlisle demanded.

"First of all, we would do our best to protect him from the Powers influences and this includes you as well," the Wolf said.

"Second, we would lay every resource that Wolfram and Hart has at his feet to aid him in his education and make sure the Harris's don't try to claim him back," the Ram said.

"And finally we would place a spell of misdirection upon Forks, anyone seeking to harm Xander in any way wouldn't be able to find it," the Hart said.

Xander thought about it, 'There were a lot of benefits to what they were offering but I didn't want to cut my friends from Sunnydale out, it was hard for me to make a choice. Would Giles understand if he knew what was going on or would he think I sold out to the darkness?'

The Ram looked at Xander and said, "Remember: you don't have to accept our aid but we stand ready to aid you."

"Uuh, thank you," Xander said, "how about you send us back. I got some stuff to do at home."

The Wolf smiled at Xander showing his teeth and said, "If you need us just call our name and we shall come."

At that a vortex opened up above the group and sent them back to the Cullen's house, as they landed back in the living room Carlisle said, "That was a most interesting experience."

Xander looked at them and said, "Sorry, you guys shouldn't have been involved in my problems."

"It's alright, you didn't start this mess," Carlisle said, "the Powers did."

The other Cullen's nodded their agreements and Lorne looked at Xander and said, "Cupcake, I'm not sure what to think."

"Well," Edward said, "if you want Xander I can take you and Lorne home."

Xander nodded and saw Lorne talking to Esme and asked, "You coming Lorne?"

"Not yet Cupcake," Lorne said, "you go home, Charlie's going to expect you home. Remember: you have to meet him and Billy with that truck he wanted you to have and I'll be there in an hour or so."

"Oh, that's right," Xander said as he got ready to leave, followed by Edward. Xander sighed; life seemed to get a bit more complicated every day.

As they drove through the town Edward couldn't help but glance over at Xander, he was amazed on how Xander was taking the news about them being vampires considering what those creatures told them about his best friend.

Edward said, "I'm sorry about your friend if what they said about him was true."

"It was true," Xander said, "Jesse was killed by the vampires I know about and turned into one of them and I killed him."

"So I guess you hate us too?" Edward guessed.

"No," Xander said, "you guys are different. I mean you drink animal blood because you want to not because of guilt from gypsy curses," Xander said.

Edward was sure there was more to that phrase than what Xander said but he wasn't going to press things, right now he would talk to Xander some more as they came up to the Swan's house.

"Uhh thanks Edward," Xander said as he was about to leave when he felt Edward's hand grasp his hand, "You want something else?" Xander asked.

"Yes," Edward said as he pulled Xander towards him, "Your smell drives me mad, it makes me burn with desire for you. I've never felt this way before about anyone," when Edward brushed Xander's warm lips with his cold ones, after he broke away from the kiss he looked at Xander and whispered, "I would love to take you out to dinner tomorrow, would that be alright?"

"Sure," Xander said still dazed from the kiss and as he was getting out.

Edward said, "And before dinner I can take you to one of our baseball games, I think you'd enjoy it."

As Xander walked in the house he had strange look on his face, his very first kiss and it was with a man AND a vampire at that and he didn't care.

Edward watched Xander go into his home and drove back to his place with a smile on his face, this dark haired mortal made him happy for the first time in almost 80 years, he felt happy. 'Oh Xander,' he thought, 'you're going to never want for love ever again,' as the car sped back home.

Meanwhile, James had ditched Victoria and Laurent to track the boy's scent by himself without their chattering, he was watching the house where the scent came from and saw the boy getting kissed by another boy. James's eyes narrowed when he realized the other man was one of his race which meant he wanted what was his. James looked at the boy hungrily, he wanted nothing more than to claim the dark haired mortal but he'd wait, he wanted to know what the other vampire was doing with but he would find out.

TBC

Please rate and review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 9

Xander sighed, he didn't know what to think: Edward kissed him, the normal guy, and he wanted him to take him out and he wasn't freaking out about it, this was actually kind of good like when Jesse was alive, he tried to remember more about his time with Jesse but he couldn't remember anything other than the day Jesse died and the look on Jesse's face when he was staked; the look of betrayal and sorrow, he had to stop thinking about that it brought back the old fears and hatreds back and he was trying to let his anger go.

Charlie looked at Xander and could tell he was hurting about something and it was killing him, Xander hadn't been acting right ever since he came back home but hopefully the truck would cheer him up. 'I had meant it for Bella but she was with Renee and Xander could use a truck and if he couldn't drive,' Charlie thought, 'I would love to teach him to drive, I've missed so many goddamned things in his life.'

A knock came at the door and Charlie quickly ran to the door and saw Billy and Jacob at the door.

"Hey," Billy said, "where's the little guy? We've brought the truck for him."

Charlie grinned and said, "This is going to brighten Xander up, I think."

"Oh?" Jacob said curiously, "Is he not feeling well?"

"No, he came home with an odd look on his face," Charlie said, "I hope he's fine."

Xander came downstairs when he heard the voices, Charlie said, "Xander come over here, your new truck's here."

Xander's eyes widened in surprise, he had forgotten all about the truck in lieu of what he had learned from the Senior Partners and with that kiss Edward gave. 'Damn it!!' he thought, 'Why am I focusing on that one kiss? Though as far as first kisses went it was good.'

Jacob said, "C'mon Xander I'll teach you how to use your truck," as he pulled Xander outside to look at his new old truck.

Xander looked at the rusty old looking truck and thought to himself, 'It may not be the best looking truck but,' his mind screamed, 'its Mine!!!' he hugged Charlie saying, "I love it Dad."

Billy smiled and said, "See, I told you he would like it. I get today's generation."

"Yeah," Charlie snarked, "you're the bomb."

'So,' Xander thought, 'that's where the snarkyness comes from?' as he watched Billy and Charlie play arguing and Jacob was helping him by showing him which lever did what.

So as Xander got in he started the engine and he was surprised by how smooth the engine sounded.

Jacob smiled, "So yeah, I rebuilt the engine for you."

"You do good work," Xander complimented Jacob on the work.

Jacob looked out at Charlie and Billy and got a serious look on his face, he turned back and looked at Xander and said, "I've heard that you're close to the Cullen's, I just want to warn you about them."

"Oh?" Xander said looking at Jacob, "Is there something wrong with them?"

"Yeah," Jacob said, "they aren't human," and was about to leave when Xander pulled him back.

"I know what they are," Xander said, "and trust me, I've seen worse than them, they've treated me well so I appreciate the warning but I make my own friends."

Jacob smiled and said, "But if you get into trouble come to La Pushe, the leeches won't come there. I'd hate to see anything happen to you."

"Wow," Xander said, "I appreciate that Jacob," grateful that so many people in this town seemed so nice to him.

Jacob said, "By the way I heard you met Bella, she, Uhh, didn't mention me did she?"

"Nope," Xander said, "sorry, did you know her?"

"Yeah," Jacob said, "when we were little we used to make mud pies. I was hoping to see her when she came up."

"Yeah well," Xander said, "you'll get a chance at Christmas, she's coming up here again."

Jacob's eyes lit up and he said, "Thanks Xander," as he left the truck happy.

Xander thought, 'Jacob seems like a really nice guy but if he dates Bella he's getting the shovel talk from me but I might just let dad talk to him and it was nice of him to warn me about the Cullen's and I actually hope that I don't get on the Cullen's bad side.'

As Xander thanked Charlie and Billy for the truck he suddenly realized that he hadn't called Sunnydale and wondered if he should call now, he decided to wait until Lorne got home and they could call together that way he could handle if Willow got REALLY emotional.

Meanwhile, Edward got home and saw Lorne talking to Carlisle and Esme, it seemed Carlisle was fascinated by Lorne's biology and Esme was trying to get information on Lorne's culture.

"No music!!?" Esme asked shocked, "I thought every culture had at least a bit of music in it?"

"Nope," Lorne said, "but unfortunately we have dancing," he shuddered in fear as he remembered his cousin dancing.

Lorne looked at Edward and said, "Darling, I hope you're here to help me escape the questions?"

Esme and Carlisle looked shocked and were about to stammer out an apology when Lorne said, "Don't worry I'm kidding, I've enjoyed our talks but if I know Xander he wants to call Sunnydale and I've got to help him."

They nodded and Carlisle said, "Lorne please come again, I would like to hear more about Pylea."

Edward said, "I can drive you if you want Lorne?"

"Oh that would be perfect," Lorne said as he used the disguise charm to place his human face back on.

As they left the house Edward asked, "Is that charm good for any disguises?"

"Mostly, it's just for non human species to get by in human society," Lorne said.

"Well did we tell you what happens to us in the sunlight Lorne?" Edward said as they got into the car.

"Not really but I'm guessing you don't burst into flames like the vampires I know," Lorne said as they took off.

"No," Edward said, "our skin sparkles like diamonds."

"Oh," Lorne said, "how delightful, better than bursting into flames I think."

"Yeah but I'm wondering if that charm you use could hide the sparkling effect?" Edward said hopefully.

Lorne looked at Edward and sensed the happiness that was coming from him and Xander was definitely the source of that happy feeling. Lorne asked, "Why are you so happy?"

Edward looked a bit sheepish, "I kissed Xander and asked him out for dinner tomorrow."

"Oh, that's wonderful sweetheart," Lorne said, "but as his friend I have to say; you hurt him and I'll find a way to hurt you right back."

"If I hurt him I'm going to hurt myself," Edward said knowing that he still hungered for Xander's blood and knew if he was going to start to dating Xander seriously he would have to really stay in control of himself.

"Well, if you sang for me I'd be able to do a reading for you and tell you how it might end," Lorne said.

"Sing!!?" Edward asked confused, "how would that that help?"

"I can kind of see people's future when they sing," Lorne said, "and sometimes I can help them with some choices they have to make."

Edward stopped the car suddenly and looked hopefully at Lorne and asked, "Are these possibilities you see or are they set in stone?"

"Sweetheart," Lorne said, "let me tell you one of the secrets of the universe: There are no such things as fate or destiny, these things are lazy people's way of avoiding responsibility for their actions and if you want to try and see what might happen between you and Xander then try me."

Edward nodded and began to sing, Lorne watched in surprise as the visions flooded his head and they passed so quickly: It showed Xander, hurt, a couple of years from now and Edward kneeling beside him, his mouth at his neck, biting him and Xander groaning in agony and pain as he was being changed from within and it showed the two of them later running through the woods while it was sunny and as Xander ran out into a beam of sunlight his skin sparkled but they both looked happy.

"So," Edward asked, "what did you see?"

Lorne shook his head, he wasn't sure what led to the circumstances that would lead Edward to turn Xander like that but it looked like Xander was happy and that was all that mattered.

Edward began to get nervous and asked again, "What did you see Lorne?"

Lorne smiled and said, "You two will be happy and that's all that matters to me."

"Tell me," Edward whispered, "please, I have to know."

"Remember, this is a possible future," Lorne said, "and trying to avoid it might be the thing to cause it to happen."

Edward muttered, "I hate visions."

"So do I Sweetheart," Lorne said, "but you want to know your and Xander's future don't you?" At Edward's nod he continued, "Xander will be hurt seriously and you will be forced to turn him into a vampire."

"No," Edward whispered, "I don't think I could ever turn Xander into a killer like me."

"Remember Sweetheart; what I saw is a possible future, it might not happen so don't panic."

Edward calmed down, he didn't want Xander to become a vampire but what if it did happen? Would he still feel the same about Xander?

"Are you alright Sweetheart?" Lorne asked Edward.

"Yeah, I'm going to not to worry about what the future might bring," Edward said, "besides you said it won't happen for a couple of years."

Lorne grinned and said, "If it helps you two did look happy."

Edward thought, 'At least it wouldn't be so bad if we were both happy at least.'

As the car sped through the town Edward found his mind drifting more to Xander, how would he show Xander that he would be a good mate? At least Xander was receptive to the idea of dating him and he wondered how would Charlie react if Xander told him that he was dating a man? As they stopped in front of Charlie's house Edward saw Xander come out to see Lorne.

Xander saw Edward looking at him like he was something special, he blushed and smiled shyly at Edward who returned the smile and got out to say hi, Lorne was reading both of them and sensed the mutual attraction between the two of them and knew they would be good for each other.

Edward smiled at Xander and said, "How're things going?"

"Between the hour you're gone nothing has changed," Xander grinned back at Edward.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Edward said as he pulled Xander into another kiss, "I hope you still want to go out with me?"

"Uh huh," Xander said as Edward let him go, still feeling a ghost of Edward's cool lips on his, he thought about Buffy and Angel, maybe this is what Buffy sees in Angel but while he still didn't like Angel he could at least admit the guy was attractive.

Edward looked into Xander's mind and saw an image of a dark haired man, he fought down a wave of jealousy and he kissed Xander again and was pleased that the image of the man disappeared replaced by an image of him, he broke the kiss and said, "Xander I'll see you tomorrow right," at Xander's eager nod he whispered, "Good," and walked off.

Lorne watched Edward speed off and said, "It's a good thing those guys have really hard skin or else someone's looking at an early death."

Xander sighed and shook his head and said, "Lorne, Dad said I could call Sunnydale and I wanted you to be here when I call them."

"Oh Cupcake of course I'll be there, when're we calling them?" Lorne asked.

"Now," Xander said as he held the phone up, he decided he would try Buffy's house first, as the phone rang his nervousness was growing when he heard the phone been answered, "Hello?" Joyce asked, "Is someone there?"

Xander smiled and said, "Hi Mrs Summers, is Buffy in?"

Joyce smiled when she realized who it was, Xander, "Yes, she is and Giles and Willow are here too if you want to talk to them?"

Buffy, Willow and Giles had been so afraid for Xander, they had only heard his parents said that Rory kidnapped him. When Buffy heard her mom say that Xander was on the phone she rushed up to pick it up.

"Xander!!?" she almost screamed, "Where are you? Did you get away from Rory?"

"No Buffy, Rory's dead," Xander said sadly, "and what's going on over there?"

"Look Xander, tell me where you are and Giles and I can pick you up and bring you home," Buffy said happily.

Xander gulped, this was going to be harder than he thought, she was talking about him coming home. He steeled himself for the oncoming fireworks and said, "Buffy, I'm not coming home."

"What," Buffy screamed, "do you mean you aren't coming home!!?" her eyes wide, she thanked god Giles was there and he would be able to help if Xander was under a spell.

Giles had heard Buffy's scream and grabbed the phone, he said in his sternest voice, "Xander, what do you mean you aren't coming home?"

Xander sighed and told Giles the story, minus a lot of what the Senior Partners talked to him about, he stuck to the part about Rory kidnapping him as a baby and he was with his birth father. Giles listened and paled when he heard that Xander had a test done to prove that he wasn't a Harris but a Swan.

"So you're sure of this Xander?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, and," Xander added, "for reasons that I won't go into, I can't come back to Sunnydale for a couple of months, at least."

Giles's suspicions were raised, Xander could never stand to be away from his friends but he would try to find out more about Rory's story, he said, "Xander please, why don't you come home until we can verify Rory's story ?"

Joyce was listening in on the other line and thought that Xander wasn't acting like himself but she had a gut feeling that something wasn't wrong with him, she looked at the caller id and decided to go check out how Xander was being treated.

Buffy had just explained to Willow that Xander wouldn't be back for a long time, Willow started to cry and she ran to grab the phone and she cried, "Please Xander come home, I miss you."

Xander said, "Wills, I'm home now with my dad," he shook his head sadly, this was exactly how he knew things would go, he managed to calm her down and listened to her sob, it killed him but he had his family.

Buffy picked up the phone and said calmly, "You'd better come back when whatever you're doing is done."

As Xander was about to hang up he heard Joyce say, "Xander, could I have your address please?"

Xander smiled and gave Joyce his address and hung up.

Joyce put the address in her purse and came out and saw Buffy holding Willow, comforting her and she listened to Giles say that it had to be a spell that was placed on Xander. She decided that she would go up this weekend to visit Xander to see if he was being treated well and if he was she wouldn't have a problem with it.

Back in Forks, Xander was getting ready for bed, other than the sucking into another dimension, the day was perfect, he had missed the gang in Sunnydale. He hoped they believed what he had told them about Charlie as he slid beneath the covers, he was feeling good.

TBC

Please rate and review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters but an extra disclaimer will be added at the bottom.

Chapter 10

Xander was dreaming, he saw Jesse's face in his dream in half remembered memories of love but saw his face change, shift from the smooth skin into the ridges and yellow eyes of a typical Sunnydale vampire. He walked up to him whispering, "Xander, I thought you hated vampires? What're you doing kissing one?"

"Leave me alone," Xander whimpered, "you're not him."

Jesse grinned, showing his fangs, "I loved you man and you left me with nothing, you felt so much shame that you couldn't even tell Willow that we were lovers, it must've been a relief when I died. You know why I went with Darla? Because she offered me what you couldn't Xander, she offered me affection."

Xander said, "I did love you Jesse," so much did the sudden memory surprised him, he had a memory of Jesse kissing him hard three weeks before he had even met Buffy. He fell to his knees and whispered, "Oh god, why didn't I remember?"

Jesse began to laugh maliciously, he looked at Xander and said, "And you killed me, I guess it's only a matter of time before you kill Edward then, hmm? Seems like Buffy isn't the only one in the Scoobies who has a thing for the undead."

Xander whimpered in his sleep trying to get rid of the visions but it wasn't working, "Jesse" continued to insult him and mock him.

"What do you think your dad is going to think of his only son being a fag?" Jesse mocked, "You think he's going to want to keep you? Who would want a worthless slacker bastard like you? And what about Edward? All he's going to do after he fucks you is going to leave you and you will be alone forever, unless you head to Sunnydale, your friends will take care of you. I promise you'll be safe Xander."

Xander looked at Jesse and tried to punch him, Jesse laughed saying, "Well Xander you still hit like a girl," he laughed and began to kick Xander, he kept saying, "Go back to Sunnydale Xander, your dad didn't want you here he wanted his little girl Bella, not his bastard son. So trust me, when you screw up its bye, bye Forks, hello Sunnydale."

Lorne was awakened by Xander broadcasting waves of fear and pain; he ran up and saw Xander was up crying.

"Oh Cupcake," Lorne said, "What's wrong?"

"I had a really bad dream," Xander said, "my friend Jesse was tormenting me and trying to get me to go back to Sunnydale," after he finished saying that he began to sob.

Lorne lifted Xander's shirt off and saw ugly black and blue bruises marring his skin, he gasped, "Xander, it looks like you got a Mirkala."

"What are they?" Xander asked still sobbing.

"They are minor level demons; they work for more powerful beings and attack people in their dreams. They can't kill people but they are capable of hurting people," Lorne said looking at the bruises on Xander's back.

Xander stopped sobbing and said, "Does that mean I can't sleep again?"

"Not while it's still floating around Cupcake," Lorne said sadly.

Xander thought, 'This wasn't fair, what kind of damned coward attacks people through their dreams and it's still rather early,' as he looked at the clock and saw it was only 1am, he moaned out, it was going to be a long night.

Lorne frowned, Xander needed sleep and he knew Charlie was asleep. He had an idea, from what Carlisle said; his kind of vampires didn't sleep. He looked at Xander and said, "Do you have Edward's number?"

"Y-yeah," Xander said, "why?"

"Cupcake, I have an idea," Lorne said as he dialled Edward's number.

Edward was sitting in his room still smiling about those kisses he stole from Xander when he heard his cell phone ring, he picked it up and saw Xander's number show up in the ID screen, "Hello, he said, "Xander, shouldn't you be asleep?" Edward listened to Lorne's frantic call and growled, he ran out of his house and used his vampiric speed to get to Charlie's house as fast as he could, he leapt up to Xander's window and lightly tapped on the window.

Lorne looked at Edward in surprise and said, "How fast did you run to get here/"

"As fast as I could," Edward said, he saw Xander on his bed shirtless and he hissed angrily at the angry bruises that covered Xander's chest and back, he noticed with displeasure on how vivid and dark they looked on Xander's skin. He looked at Lorne and said, "What's doing this to him?"

"A Mirkala, like I told Xander before; they're dream demons, they live to cause misery and pain and to break people through their dreams, mostly they are used to destroy lives," Lorne said sadly wincing when Xander remembered the nightmare.

"Sorry for bothering you Edward," Xander managed to sob out.

"We don't sleep," Edward said as he went next to Xander vowing that whoever hurt Xander like this was going to pay, he pulled Xander into his arms and he whispered, "Xander, go back to sleep. I promise I won't leave you tonight and I'll protect you."

Xander nodded and quickly went back to sleep. Edward sighed with pleasure, he could very quickly get used to watching Xander sleep and he knew he wouldn't be able to let Xander out of his sight.

As Xander slept he felt Jesse's presence again and saw him sitting in the library surrounded by his friends from Sunnydale.

Jesse grinned and said, "Hey Xander, I've told your friends about your new boytoy and, as I guessed, they weren't happy about it."

"Leave me alone!!!" Xander yelled as he shifted in his sleep alarming Edward who used his mindreading ability to see what was going on in Xander's mind.

Edward moved through the images of Sunnydale High, he walked past the images of Xander's past experiences: he saw a large boy smash Xander into a vending machine and saw that dark haired man holding Xander down and he appeared to be offering him to another vampire, Edward made a mental note that if he saw that dark haired vampire he would beat the unlife out of him. When he heard Xander's cries of sorrow and followed them to the library and saw Xander being berated by images of his friends from Sunnydale.

"Xander!!" Edward screamed, "I'm here, I'll help you!!"

Jesse looked at Xander and smiled menacingly; he walked up to Xander and said, "Well, it looks like Edward's here, probably to rip your heart out."

"I'd never do that to you Xander!!" Edward yelled as he attempted to push his way past the images of Xander's friends, who were busy telling him that he wasn't good enough for Xander and how only they knew what was best for Xander and that wasn't a vampire, Edward's face darkened.

"Don't listen to him Xander," Jesse purred, "you have to head back to Sunnydale where it's safe, your friends will protect you."

Edward snarled at the image of Jesse and said, "The moment I get past your false images I will kill you!!!"

"Promises, promises," "Jesse grinned at Edward, as he turned back to Xander Jesse grinned, this job was a true pleasure, Xander had a unique source of strength and was so fun, his source of strength was a source of weakness. He had formed bonds but he was deathly afraid of rejections and to play on those fears was fun and rewarding.

Xander was in the corner of the library hugging himself, trying to shield himself against the relentless mental assault, he just kept sobbing, "No, no, please no."

Edward tore apart the image of Giles and looked at Jesse and growled, "You miserable coward!! Attacking Xander like this with the images of friends, why are you doing this?"

Jesse regarded Edward and said, "Nothing personal, I've got a job to do and I relish it. This boy is a delight to break and remake in the powers image as a loyal soldier: never questioning always obeying, even unto death and I assure you, he shall die."

"NO!!!!" Edward screamed as he leapt onto Jesse intending to rip him apart with his bare hands only to pass through him and land near where Xander was sobbing, Edward did his best to chase the other images away to stop them from reaching Xander.

Jesse laughed and said, "Truly delightful, you keep struggling against the inevitable which will make your defeat all the more pleasurable."

Edward held Xander tightly trying to keep him safe from the assaults when suddenly they stopped, Jesse looked around and saw the school library disappear and be replaced by a field of white, he looked up and said, "NO!! Not you, **NOT YOU!!!**"

Edward looked up where the demon was looking and held Xander tightly to protect him from whatever it was, Xander looked up and saw a massive white skinned man with glittering black eyes and hair

The man looked at Jesse and said,_** Little dream demon I am most displeased at your actions, I cannot allow you to harm the dreamers and I will protect Xander Swan from now on. Now little creature, BEGONE. **_as the man said that Jesse's form disappeared, the man then looked at Edward, _**Quickly, I made the demon real in the waking world, go and destroy it before it finds a way back into the Dreaming.**_

Edward nodded and said, "Xander, I'll be back soon," as he disappeared from the white field, the man looked at Xander.

_**Forgive me for my tardiness Xander Swan, I had only became aware of the attack a few minutes ago and also allow me to introduce myself: I'm Dream, of the Endless.**_

Xander nodded blankly and said, "I hope you didn't overexert yourself in handling that creature?"

Dream laughed and said, _**It was my pleasure to handle that creature who hurt you; the Dreaming might have been damaged by its attack. The Powers have made a grave mistake attacking you through my realm but we shall meet again Xander Swan. Now awaken your vampire and friend await you. Farewell, until we meet again, **_and he left.

Xander woke up and saw Lorne and Edward standing over him, he looked at the clock that read two thirty in the morning, he groaned, "I now hate dream demons," but suddenly froze, "Dream said it was out here, where is it?"

Edward said, "Its dead," and smiled grimly and looked at Xander and said, "You have to get back to sleep, we've got a big day today and I want you well rested."

Xander nodded and yawned deeply, he fell into a deep sleep free from dreams. Edward sat on the bed staring at him for a moment, Lorne recognized what was shining in Edward's eyes, it was love and if there was one thing Lorne knew it was love and when vampires picked their mates it was forever for the vampire and their human, no matter what happened Lorne knew Edward would be loyal to Xander and treat him very well.

The next morning in Sunnydale, Joyce was preparing for her trip to Forks, she trusted that Xander knew what was good for him and she knew exactly what the Harris's were like to Xander and that Xander was better off with his real father and god help this man if he mistreated Xander because she wouldn't have any problem beating him senseless and removing Xander from that town.

Buffy saw her mom packing for a trip and wondered where she was going and decided to ask, "Mom, where are you going?"

Joyce looked up and said, "Oh, I have to go to Seattle to buy some art for the gallery, I should be back within a week."

"Oh, okay," Buffy said as she prepared to go to school, it just didn't feel the same without Xander there. She couldn't quite place it, everything felt odd and she couldn't place it, Willow just kept crying and Giles just stared, 'We need Xander back and soon,' she thought.

Joyce left Sunnydale, she was happy to be out of Sunnydale for a bit. Buffy was staying with the Rosenberg's for the week while she was going, so she wouldn't have to worry about what Buffy would do without her there.

Back in Forks, Xander was getting ready for school and he remembered the night before, his eyes darkened, the Powers played him with that damned dream demon and if it wasn't for that Dream guy he might have broken under the pressure that demon was applying and he thought to himself as he got into his truck, he really was a bit miffed that Edward had seen how messed up he could be.

He thought, 'If Edward was smart he would've head for the hills and avoid all contact with me,' as he drove into the parking lot and he saw Edward was waiting for him.

Edward looked at Xander and read his mind, it sickened him to think that someone, anyone would reject Xander just because of some problems, he sighed to himself, it's time to make Xander feel wanted, something that he felt Xander had never felt too much but as he walked over to Xander he saw Xander's shy smile and answered it with a smile of his own and walked over and said, "Hey Xander how did you sleep last night? And by the way nice truck."

Xander blushed appropriately and said, "You know how I slept and thanks."

The other Cullen's had been informed of what the Powers did to Xander and were horrified and angry at what the dream demon had done, there had to be a way to stop the Powers from attacking like that. Xander heard them talking and said, "I don't think I have to worry about dream attacks again."

Alice said, "Well that's good and after school we can show you how we play Baseball."

Edward thought to himself, 'The baseball game would be a good way to show Xander that they were a typical family.'

Meanwhile in the realm of the PTBs, the Powers were angry, the plan was for Xander to be forced to come back to his place in their grand scheme, it was a perfect plan but they were thwarted by Dream of the Endless, who had let them know of his great anger that they had come to his realm to hurt a dreamer and made it abundantly clear that they were to stay away from his realm, or else.

One of the Powers got an idea; to cause Xander to feel alone they would send their messengers to his friends in Sunnydale to spread disinformation about him, of how he went dark because of Buffy's rejection of his affections the year before and of how he couldn't be trusted and must be treated like a enemy and that included anyone who supported him.

TBC

Disclaimer part 2: The Sandman series is owned by Vertigo and DC comics.

Please rate and review


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 11

Xander sighed, the school day was passing too slowly for his tastes but at least his new friends were helping the day go by faster. He and Mike actually had some stuff in common and began to have a good conversation but Xander also noticed that Edward was a bit jealous of his human friends, at lunch when he sat down he saw Edward sit next to him and stare at Mike, Eric and the rest of Xander's human friends.

"Dude," Xander said to Edward, "I get that you're possessive but don't you think your starting to be jealous a bit too early?"

Edward looked at Mike and said, "Xander, Mike Newton lusts after you, you're in his thoughts constantly. If he touches you in an inappropriate way I'll make him regret it."

"Doesn't mean he's going act on it," Xander smiled, "having fantasies and doing it are two different things."

'Well,' Edward thought, 'I wouldn't deny Xander the right to make friends with other people as long as they understood that Xander was my mate.'

Xander sighed, he hoped Edward would get over his protective urges soon though, he thought it was nice what he did last night, he didn't have to come over to protect him. His eyes began to water when he thought how that creature used Jesse's form like that.

It was getting easier for Edward to read Xander and he sensed the sadness from what happened last night forming in his mind again, Edward touched Xander's arm to calm him down, Xander looked at Edward and buried his head into his hands muttering, "Damn it, I am a freak."

"No, you're not," Edward whispered, "these Powers were playing you, I think you're brave for crawling out of bed after last night."

Xander sighed and smiled softly at Edward and said, "Probably," and as he got up to put the remains of his lunch away, he still had a while to go when he saw Edward follow him. He sighed again and said, "Edward, don't you think you're hovering a bit too much?"

"You have powerful enemies," Edward whispered, "I want to make sure you're safe, okay Xander?"

Xander grumbled and nodded, he hated feeling helpless and being babied like this, he knew the Cullen's wouldn't let anything happen to him but he had his own ace in the hole too; he was feeling that he should've taken the Senior Partners up on their offer but he knew the Cullen's were still a bit leery of Wolfram and Hart and he didn't want to cause an argument with them yet.

Edward walked behind Xander just trying to read him, it was easier but he still found Xander to be a mystery. He knew Xander was feeling angry, that much was evident especially after last night. 'Hell,' Edward thought, 'I was angry that my mate had to go through that experience, it was monstrous but he wouldn't have to go through that again if I had anything to do with it.'

Xander looked back at Edward and did his best to keep his lust in check, this was new to him to be desired like this and by someone as beautiful as Edward, he slowed down and walked beside Edward and said, "You don't have to walk behind me you know, I'd kinda like you to walk next to me if that's alright with you?"

Edward grinned and walked beside Xander, he said, "I'm sorry if I seem to hover like this."

"Hey," Xander said, "it's no problem with me but you can't protect me 24/7, we're going to have to find a way to stop the Powers from making me go nuts."

Edward nodded grimly, he had never met these Powers but he knew they hated them and the sentiment was quickly being shared by the rest of his family.

The afternoon went by quickly and as Xander was getting into his truck he saw Mike come up to him and say, "Hey Xander, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend?"

Xander started to cough and said, "Sorry Mike, kinda busy this weekend, maybe some other time?"

Mike frowned and walked off, 'I will try next week,' he thought as he walked past Edward, Mike wondering how soft Xander's hair would be if he ran his hands through it and Edward glared daggers at Mike, he wouldn't share his Xander with anyone else.

Edward walked up to Xander's truck and tapped on the window to get his attention; Xander looked out and saw Edward.

"Hey Eddie," Xander said starting to feel a bit better after last night, "what's up?"

Edward thought it over and smiled, "I was going to come home with you then Alice could pick us up for the baseball game and also you can call me Edward not Eddie."

"Awww," Xander said, "you're no fun you know that?"

"Well," Edward whispered into Xander's ear, "only you can call me Eddie if you want."

Xander grinned as the truck fired up, Edward looked at Xander and sighed; his mate was strange and he vaguely wondered if Xander's strangeness would rub off on him?

As they got back to Charlie's place Xander saw that Jacob was there talking to Lorne.

"Hey," Xander said, "what's going on?"

Lorne smiled and said, "Jacob is here with Billy, they're just watching some game on TV."

"Ah," Xander said, "nice to see you again Jacob," as he went in to get changed.

Lorne noticed Edward was leaning against the truck and glaring at Jacob, who was returning it. He wondered what the problem was and why they both seemed looked so pissed at each other presences, he decided he would ask Jacob why he seemed to hate Edward.

Xander bounded past Charlie and said, "Uh Dad, I'm going out for dinner with a friend tonight."

Charlie nodded though Billy was a bit suspicious about Xander's friendship with the Cullen's, some of the pack was ready to treat Xander like a enemy but thankfully Billy had calmed the Pack's tensions and told them that the Cullen's kept the treaty and also Xander wasn't a member of the tribe and not under their laws and was free to make his own friends.

As Xander ran down he yelled, "See you later dad," as he ran out the door. Charlie sighed, he was happy that Xander was with him now but he still felt like he was hiding stuff from him but he would wait and then he thought, 'I will find those people who made my son suffer and press charges against them and make sure they would pay.'

Xander saw Edward waiting for him by Alice's car, Alice waved at him cheerily and said, "So Xander you ready for baseball?"

"What? I have to play too?" Xander squeaked, "Oh, so not good at sports."

Edward said, "No, you can watch us, I'm not sure you could keep up with us playing if you want." 'Well,' he thought, 'I am looking forwards to showing off to Xander and hopefully impressing him with my speed and physical prowess, if Xander was impressed by that kind of stuff.'

"So," Xander asked, "you guys play baseball often?"

"Whenever it's storming," Alice said, "better for us to keep our guises."

As they drove to the area where the rest of the Cullen's were gathering James was following them closely, he was going to claim the dark haired boy but he had to join up with Laurent and Victoria again, he hated both of them with a passion and he wasn't going to share his boy with them. He knew that for certain as they raced through the trees following the car, James knew the other vampire would fight him but he was confident of his abilities.

The PTBs had decided to send a team of their agents to simply claim Xander back into their service and this time they would shatter everything about his personality, he would be their obedient slave and he would be the white knight in service to them and playing his part until they tired of him and disposed of him.

Meanwhile back in Forks, Xander was watching Edward and the others play baseball and he was impressed; they were fast, strong too. He was watching intently when he saw them stop, they were all sniffing the air, he gulped; 'Was this where they decided to end me,' he thought nervously.

Edward was the first to detect the other vampires, he stopped and saw the three of them show up; one was a long blonde haired man, along with a black man and a girl, he looked closely and realized that they all had dark red eyes. He saw the long haired vampire stare right at Xander and saw his eyes go pure black, he broadcasted a mental alert to the rest of his family and they surrounded Xander in a defensive form.

Carlisle walked up to the other vampires and was trying to get them to leave peacefully but Edward knew it wasn't going to work, he went close to Xander in order to keep him calm who, to his surprise, he knew Jasper was probably keeping Xander's fear down but that couldn't be all that was happening.

James watched in disbelief as the leader of the Coven in front of them tried to get them to play a baseball game, he looked at the boy who he had finally learned that his name was Xander, he whispered the name mentally and he wondered if the boy would find the taste of blood good after he turned him.

Edward just stared at James with open hatred, he wanted nothing more than to rip the other vampire to shreds, he was sure that Xander wouldn't mind.

Victoria was looking at Xander directly and said, "Oh that's cute, you brought a snack."

Just then everything went to hell; the Cullen's hissed angrily at the other vampires and Xander was pushed urgently towards one of the cars, when it was suddenly destroyed by a fireball from the sky, surprising the both groups of vampires. They heard a deep voice echo throughout the area.

"Xander Swan," it said, the disgust in the voice's evident, "You have betrayed the light and gone into the darkness, we have been sent to retrieve you in their name."

James and his coven looked surprised at Xander while the Cullen's looked angry, they saw a group of red armoured beings coming out of the forest, their large white wings and arrogant looks on their faces.

The head being looked directly at Xander and said, "You should've just submitted to our will for now, your selfish desires have led to the deaths of these beings as well," and as it brandished a flaming sword, "and yourself, you shall be broken and made anew in the Powers image."

Xander's face darkened, he couldn't let the Cullen's die because of him. He screamed back, "What if I surrender, will you spare them?"

Edward grabbed Xander and pleaded with him, "Don't sacrifice yourself like this!!"

"No," it said, "these creatures have gotten in our way, way too much and for that they shall die along with your family so no one shall take you from your proper place."

As the angel walked towards Xander it noticed the Cullen's get in his way, he smiled; they wouldn't be able to stand in the Powers way for much longer. He looked at them with contempt and it looked at Edward, who was growling in rage at him and noticed the long blonde haired male growling at him too, interesting.

James had no idea what was going on but the moment he heard that thing say that it was taking Xander away he knew he was going to rip its goddamned wings off. He looked at Edward and decided that they would have a truce, for now but then he would claim Xander. He jumped in front of Xander as well getting ready to fight to protect what was his.

Xander glared at the angel and said, "I won't let you hurt the Cullen's."

"You cannot stop us human, you are only one man and once your protectors are gone then you shall come with us," the Angel said.

James looked back at Victoria and Laurent and noticed that they had run away, 'Hmmph,' he thought to himself, 'so much for loyalty.'

Edward smirked and said, "Looks like your friends ran off, you should run away too."

James looked at Xander and said, "Not without him."

'What the hell!!?' Xander thought, 'Did I have a special gland in my body that attracted this type of vampire?'

Xander finally had enough, he screamed, "**THAT'S IT!!! I HAVE HAD IT!!! I AIN'T ANYONE'S GODDAMMED PAWN _OR_ SLAVE**." He walked out and screamed, "**Wolfram and Hart, I'm ready to make that deal!!!**"

At that moment a massive portal opened up and the Senior Partners came out of it, the Wolf smiled at the Angels and said, "Well, it looks like the Powers have continued their high standards in hiring people, we at least require references."

The Ram said, "Go now, the boy is under our protection."

"And," the Hart added, "You don't have the power to take us on. So leave now or else."

The Angel noted, with pride, on how his team mates hadn't left, he regarded the Senior Partners with barely contained malice and said, "If we cannot have the boy then we were ordered to kill him and he shall die."

"Well," Edward said, "It looks like we have the numbers on our side, now you creatures better leave," though he was a bit angry that Xander just made the deal without talking to him first though he supposed the circumstances were a bit rushed right now.

The Wolf smiled menacingly and said, "Time for you to leave I think."

One of the other angels looked at the head angel and said, "Let's just kill them all."

The head Angel nodded, unfurled his wings and drew his sword and said to Xander, "You brought this pain on your friends, remember that as you die," and rushed towards him.

The Wolf, the Ram and the Hart nodded and raced towards the Angels and began to attack.

TBC

Poll question: How much do you hate the Powers right now? 1 being Meh, 10 being I hate them with a burning passion that outshines all the stars in the universe.

Please rate and review


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 12

Xander watched the senior partners tear into the so called angels with grim amusement, he was getting tired of these guys fucking with his life and his new friend's lives, not to mention his old friend's lives, he wanted to find a way to find freedom for all of them.

The Senior Partners were enjoying this, they had a chance to break free of the cycles of creation and destruction, it was wonderful and Xander was part of the catalyst that would break the dominion of the Powers forever.

The Cullen's watched the destruction of the angels and looked at Xander, Jasper could sense his pleasure at the angel's destruction and he couldn't help but feel like enjoying it too. These creatures when he attempted to read their emotions knew they would've killed them without a doubt in their mind that Xander and the rest of his family were vermin.

The Wolf howled with joy as he blasted at one of the Angels and remarked how these bastards must not have had real fight with beings as powerful as they were dying far too easily, he looked at the head angel and said, "This is the wages of only threatening mortals who quaked in fear at you and not against the truly powerful beings who won't take this kind of shit anymore."

The head angel looked as the three demons finished off the last of his team-mates was torn apart; he looked in horror as they came towards himm the Wolf smiling darkly and the others following him.

"Well," the Ram said, "it looks like it's only you left; we aren't going to kill you. We want you take this message back to your worthless bosses: Forks is off limits to you until a time as we let you back in, don't expect it for at least 50 years," and the Ram laughed.

The angel nodded and looked at Xander and said, "You've cut yourself from your friends in Sunnydale permanently by joining with these dark things," it looked at the Cullen's, James and the Senior Partners, who had smug grins on their faces.

Xander looked and said, "I think it's their choice if they decide to cut me out of their lives, isn't it?"

The angel glared angrily and knew his friends would have no choice in the matter, they were still bound to their parts but they would need to find a new white knight to fill the part of Xander Harris. As he flew into the air he looked back at Forks and saw the town disappear from his sights, he knew now that no agent of the PTBS would ever find it again but perhaps indirect agents would.

James walked over to Xander and sniffed the air around him, he still smelled so good. He went to touch Xander when Edward grabbed his hand and said, "Mine, not yours, mine."

"Uhh," Xander said, "No one's yet, don't really like being considered property."

Edward looked chagrined and said, "Sorry Xander, it's hard for me if others consider you hot."

"It's alright," Xander said, "I mean it's been a really crappy day."

The Hart smiled and said, "Now Xander Swan we have to make our plans, you and your friends shall not worry about the Powers direct attacks anymore."

"What about indirect attacks?" Xander asked getting worried.

"Don't worry," the Wolf said, "you're free, now they can't affect you ever again."

Xander smiled, his heart soared, he was free and he wanted to shout it from the top of the mountains. He looked at Edward and James, who both stared at him with looks of longing; he gulped and briefly wondered if he could take the Powers offer again to avoid this new nightmare.

James was trying to get close to Xander while Edward was blocking his every move; James whispered to Edward so quietly that only they could hear it, 'Xander needs a strong mate not a child like you.'

Xander sighed and the Wolf came up to him and said towards both of them, "Enough both of you, this is neither the time nor the place to argue over who gets to claim Xander. He's had enough problems today without being fought over who his true mate is."

The Ram smiled gently and said, "It is possible that you're both his soul mates. It is extremely rare but it has happened before, we do manage to keep tabs on your particular breed of vampires."

Esme nodded and smiled and said, "He's right Edward it has happened before," and then looked at James and added, "You're alone now, what will you do?"

"Stay here near Xander," James said and walked towards Xander, relishing the wonderful scent he was releasing. He vaguely wondered how strong the scent would be during the actual mating.

Carlisle frowned, he couldn't have a wild vampire free especially one who seemed to feed on human blood, he walked towards James and said, "If you want you can join our coven but there are rules you have to follow."

James was broken from his image and said, "What kind of rules?"

"As you can tell we don't feed on human blood," Carlisle said, "you would be under the same restriction."

'Well,' James thought, 'it might make Xander accept me as a mate if I don't feed on humans, it would be a sacrifice but if my rival could do it then I could definitely do it,' he looked at Carlisle and said, "You got a deal."

Carlisle looked puzzled and said, "You do know it's going to be hard, you've lived on human for so long."

"Yeah," James said, "but I'm sure I can adjust to animal blood easily enough."

Jasper looked at him and said, "It's not going to be that easy, animal blood lacks the flavour of human blood. It will fill you but not satisfy you."

James looked at Jasper and said, "If it helps Xander accept me, I'll do anything."

Xander was doing his best to ignore the conversation about blood drinking and looked at the senior partners, he asked, "So, what happens now?"

"You live your life in peace and happiness, it shall be the greatest revenge against the Powers," the Hart said happily.

"Or," the Wolf said, "you could help others escape the Powers manipulations, both are good actually."

"Before I make any decisions I want to finish school," Xander said, "I didn't escape the Powers only to work for you guys."

The Ram smiled and said, "I insist on you finishing school first and remember; we stand ready to aid in any matter that might come up," as he looked pointedly at James and the looks Edward was shooting towards James, things were going to get really interesting for Xander and quickly it seemed

"So," James said, "what is going on here? Why were those angels after Xander?"

"They weren't angels, they are poor reflections of true angels created by the Powers to reinforce their so called connections to the light and Heaven, of which there are no connections with Heaven, the Wolf said, "the heavenly realms will have nothing to do with the Powers."

The Ram looked at James and explained everything that had happened to Xander, from his abduction as a child to his aid of the slayer in the town of Sunnydale and how his uncle rescued him and sent him towards Forks and his father and how the Powers were playing with people's lives like it was a great big game and how Xander had been manipulated to being a obedient slave, which caused both Edward and James to growl possessively.

Alice looked and began to laugh, they sounded so alike when they growled, 'It was so damned funny,' she thought inwardly and she could tell that her brothers and sister were sharing her incredible amusement.

Xander sighed and looked at Edward and said, "I guess dinner's off for tonight?"

"No way," Edward said, "I still want to take you out for dinner and that should help calm you down after the events," as they walked towards another car James stopped them.

"He's not going anywhere without me," James snarled at Edward.

'Wow!!!' Xander thought, 'So two vampires consider me their mate? What the hell, did life decide that my love life was sucky enough and decided to reward me?' as the three of them walked to the car.

The Senior Partners looked at Carlisle and handed him a card, the Wolf said, "If you need our help just call and we shall come or our agents shall come to aid."

"Thank you sirs," Carlisle said, just wondering what his family had gotten involved with but he resigned himself to just going along for the ride, he had never seen Edward happier and that was worth it, he thought, 'I don't see our lives being boring again,' as he watched the Senior Partners leave.

Meanwhile, Joyce had finally arrived at Forks and had decided to stay in a hotel for the night before looking for Xander, she smiled, the town felt nice and quaint even with all this damned rain here and somewhere her surrogate son was living, hopefully, happily. She would try the school first and then maybe she could find out more about this Charlie Swan, she wanted to be sure that he would be happy up here, she was going to the local restaurant.

At the restaurant, James and Edward where watching Xander eat, they couldn't eat but watching Xander eat was fascinating, Edward whispered, "Eat as much as you want."

Xander looked up and saw them both stare at him intently, he sighed inwardly and knew his life was going to be complicated especially with these two vying for his attention, he was lost in thought when he heard, "Xander Harris is that you?" He looked behind him and saw Joyce looking at him.

Joyce ran up and hugged Xander tightly, she looked at the two boys who were staring at Xander intently suddenly snapped their heads up so fast that she was sure she would've heard bone snap, Edward looked at her and said, "Who're you?" and moved to hold Xander behind him.

"Jeesh guys, you overprotective much?" Xander groaned, "She's Buffy's mom," then he looked at Joyce and asked, "What're you doing here Joyce?"

"I came to see if you're being treated well by your father," Joyce said as she sat down, Edward still didn't trust her and sat near her, just staring while James looked her over.

"Thanks Joyce," Xander said softly.

"You can tell your friends that I don't bite," Joyce said laughing inwardly on how cute Xander looked with these two men acting like mother cougars protecting their cub.

"So," Xander said, "how're the girls?" as he went to eat his dinner.

"Oh, they're fine," Joyce said, "they just miss you, especially Willow, she hasn't stopped crying since you disappeared."

Xander sighed, his guilt showing; he didn't want to hurt his friends by leaving. Edward felt the feeling rising from Xander and moved to try to comfort him; he was quickly followed by James. Joyce watched, a bit amused by the fact that Xander had two men who seemed to adore him, he certainly deserved it.

Xander looked at her and asked, "So Joyce, you wanna meet dad?"

She smiled and said, "You know I do Xander," as she began to eat the salad she had ordered.

"Cool, I'll head home then and let him know that you're going to show up tomorrow," Xander said as he got ready to leave.

"Oh I want to meet him tonight, if that's alright Xander?" Joyce said as she gestured towards a waiter to wrap her salad up.

"Well let's get going," Xander said as he was about to go with her to show her the way to his home when Edward and James grabbed him.

"She can follow us," Edward said as he tried to shoo James's hand away from Xander's arm.

As they got to the car Edward looked at James and said, "I can take care of him, you head home, I'm sure Carlisle has things to talk to you about."

"Nah, I'm fine, we can go home together and there's no way I am leaving him alone with you," James said shaking his head.

Joyce just started to chuckle, 'Poor Xander,' she thought, 'he was being fought over by two extremely good looking men, at my age I would've been over the moon to have two handsome men like that, but it must be a bit much for Xander.'

As she followed them through the small town she found it to be a charming little town, she always wondered why she had settled on Sunnydale, sure it had a nice job but the town seemed to be bad for Buffy.

After a few minutes of driving they reached Xander's home, Edward knew Xander was still a bit unsure about their relationship and was about to tell him that he wouldn't rush him when he heard James move in the back and pull Xander back in the seat with him and kiss him deeply.

Xander yelped when he felt James pull him into the back seat and kiss him deeply, Xander shrugged and gave into the kiss feeling James's tongue trying to work its way into his mouth, he tried to look at Edward who, when James let Xander go, pulled him in the front seat and kissed him deeply, pleased when he noticed James's face narrow a bit in anger and lust.

"Guys I gotta leave," Xander said softly, "gotta leave so Joyce can meet dad."

Both vampires groaned in disappointment as Xander left, James hopped into the front sea and he looked at Edward and grinned and said, "I had to taste his lips and I gotta say that he's the best smelling human I've met, how do you stand not drinking his blood?"

Edward grumbled out and said, "Still not going to share him with you."

"Oh please," James said, "I smelt your arousal when you saw me kissing him."

'Damn him!!' Edward thought as they drove off, 'he was right,' and tried his best to ignore the looks coming from the other vampire as they drove through the rainforest.

James grinned to himself, he was just plain evil and he knew it, he was giving up human blood to feed on animal blood but, as he remembered how Xander's lips tasted, he knew then that Xander was definitely worth it.

"So," Edward said, "I thought the woman was your mate?"

"Woman?" James said, "Oh, Victoria." He shuddered, they had been together once and he hated it; she was needy and obsessed with him, he looked at Edward and said, "Do me a favour and don't mention her again and stick around Xander, that bitch Victoria would kill Xander to try to get me back."

Edward's eyes narrowed and said, "Let her try to hurt my mate," he looked at the look on James's face and knew they had that in common; they would do anything to protect Xander and wondered briefly; what else would they would have in common?

Back at Charlie's place, Joyce was watching Xander walk around in a daze, a goofy grin on his face. She asked, "Xander, you alright?"

"Yeah," Xander said, trying to clear his head of the thoughts he was thinking of as they walked towards the door.

Charlie heard the door open up and saw Xander come in, followed by an attractive older woman, he smiled at Xander and looked the woman and said, "Hi, my name's Charlie Swan."

"Dad this is Joyce, she's Buffy's mom. She came to make sure that you're treating me alright."

"Well," Joyce smiled, "Xander didn't say his dad was so handsome."

Charlie laughed and they began to talk and he found himself liking the woman, she seemed strong willed seemed, Xander had good taste in making friends.

Meanwhile, the PTBs had learned about what Joyce had done and they had an idea on how to turn the Scoobies against Xander, they looked at Whistler and whispered something in his ear, the balance demon's face broke into a grin of utter malevolence that was good, so very good. He teleported into Sunnydale, into the library where Buffy and her friends were talking about something.

"Hey girlie," Whistler said, "I've got some bad news for you," Buffy turned around and regarded him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Buffy demanded to know angrily.

Angel snarled and said, "I know who he is, he's a neutral demon who works for the PTBs."

"Name's Whistler and my news is about your mother and Xander: he went dark because you rejected his love last year."

Giles shook his head and said, "I don't believe Xander would be that vindictive."

Whistler shook his head and laughed inwardly, 'This was going to be fun,' as he used his abilities to show a very different image of what happened at the baseball game to entrance them. They heard Xander's scream out, "Wolfram and Hart, I'm ready to make the deal!!"

Buffy saw her mother being led towards an altar and placed on it, she heard the Senior Partners say, "Are you prepared to make the sacrifice?"

Xander nodded grimly and grabbed a dagger and plunged it into Joyce's chest, her blood sprayed upwards and splashed his face. Buffy was about to vomit when she saw a long haired man with red eyes lick the blood of Xander's face and then a copper haired boy started to assist the man with cleaning the blood off Xander.

Buffy vomited, her eyes were filled with tears and her scream of rage and pain resounded throughout Sunnydale.

Whistler grinned inwardly and hid his glee behind a mask of sympathy and looked at the others, who had gone pale, and said, "Unfortunately we can't seek revenge for you."

Buffy looked at Giles with rage in her eyes and said, "If Xander shows his greasy little face in town again I'm going to KILL him."

Giles decided that he would have to get the Watcher's council to send one of their cleanup teams after Xander.

Whistler walked out after offering his sympathies and looked up and felt the Powers happiness and knew that they would be taking care of Joyce soon enough to make the story stick.

TBC

A/N don't worry Joyce isn't going to die she'll be saved by the Cullen's and James thanks to Xander will start to change his ways thanks to the Cullen's influences particularly Edward and Xander will help in his changes

Poll question: Would you guys like to see Joyce and Charlie hook up eventually?

1-10 or above, how do you hate the Powers now?

Please rate and review


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Chapter 13

Xander lay in bed thinking about his friends in Sunnydale, he prayed that one day he could see them again and he could introduce him to his father. Joyce had come to meet Charlie and they're still talking downstairs, along with Lorne who he had learned was thinking of opening up a version of Caritas up here. Lorne had told him that he didn't feel right just living in Charlie's house, he wanted to bring some music up here; Xander was all for it but Charlie said that it might have been better if he built it in the bigger town of Port Angeles.

Joyce loved how gentle Charlie seemed to be to Xander, he needed that, he was a good father unlike his worthless false father. She looked up and said, "Uhh, Mr Swan, these are Xander's medical files. The hospital in Sunnydale allowed me to take them with me; these are all the times he's been admitted into the hospital. I wanted you to know because if I know him, he didn't tell you."

Charlie took them and looked, he breathed in deep. This was worse than he had thought, Xander had been admitted to Sunnydale general hospital several times because of various accidents, he had seen cases of abuse before, there were cases worse than this but this was horrible because it was his son, 'Damn it,' he thought.

Joyce noted with pleasure of how Charlie reacted angrily over the reports, 'He would protect Xander,' she thought happily. She said, "I want to say good night to Xander," as she walked up she saw him lying in bed, she walked in and said, "Hey Xander."

"Oh, hey Joyce," Xander said, "I was about to go to bed."

"Were you thinking about your two friends?" Joyce asked with a little wink.

Xander gulped and said, "Uhh, no."

"Don't lie Xander," Joyce said, "you were on a date with those two men, weren't you?"

"Uhh, how could you tell?" Xander asked nervously, afraid she may have told Charlie.

"Because they looked at you with such devotion and love and you seem to be happy, more than you were in Sunnydale. So I think they're part of the reason," Joyce said, "so I won't judge who you share your heart with."

"Thanks Joyce," Xander said as he yawned and got ready to go to sleep, Joyce smiled gently and drew the blanket over him. She looked down at him and wished silently that she could actually be his mother; she would've loved to take him in. As she walked out she saw Charlie looking at her with a tender look.

"You really care about him don't you Joyce?" Charlie asked tenderly as she smiled at him and nodded.

Meanwhile at the Cullen's, Carlisle was helping Alice and Esme make up James's room, they had both come back from that date with Xander with looks of longing on their faces. Alice looked at James and decided that he needed a haircut and maybe a shopping trip as he was her new brother and she knew that soon enough Xander would be part of their family.

James was taking advantage of the fact the Cullen's had a shower; he was showering and relished the feeling of the warm water falling over his body. He realized that this is what he wanted; he wanted a family and the Cullen's could be that family but he had to settle things with Edward as they both wanted Xander and that might lead to problems in the future, as he walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel he saw Edward lying on his bed listening to some music. He looked at Edward and said, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Edward snarled, "If it's about Xander; accept that he's mine."

James shook his head and sat next to Edward and said, "No, he's ours; even I'm beginning to see it. You didn't exactly tell me to stop in the car did you?"

Edward took a deep unnecessary breath and said, "Honestly I don't know, I was jealous, angry and wanted to rip you apart and I hated that Xander loved your kiss."

James began to laugh deeply, his blood red eyes lit up with amusement and he got up and said, "He loved your kiss too you know, I'll try not to be a jealous ass if you promise the same. Remember, we both want the best for Xander."

Edward shot a confused look at the older vampire and said, "I promise nothing," and added, "You might want to slow down with Xander he's been toyed with a lot in his life."

"I mean to talk to him about it tomorrow," James said, "I want to know everything about our mate and I'll protect him from anything that might hurt him."

"He hates being hovered over," Edward called as James left the room and smiled to himself, 'Let James find out about Xander's quirks himself.'

Joyce was getting ready to leave to go to the motel and was stopped by Charlie who said, "Uhh, I'm not good at this; I was going to ask you out to dinner tomorrow night, if you're still in town that is?"

"Well, I'm going to be in town for a couple of days, I told my daughter that I was going to be gone for a week," Joyce said happily, "I was only here to check on Xander but I actually want to check things out on the La Pushe reservation, there's a big demand for native artwork and wanted to check their work for the gallery I work for so I'd love dinner."

Charlie smiled and said, "It's a date then," as he escorted her to her car.

The next day Xander came downstairs he saw Charlie looking at him, "Uhh, Dad," Xander said a bit nervously, "What's wrong?"

"These medical files your friend gave me," Charlie said, "they say you've been in the hospital far too many times."

Xander gulped and was about to try to walk away, Charlie gently pulled him into a hug and said, "Xander, I'm not blaming you, these reports said that it's been going on for years. I want you to consider therapy to help you cope with the memories."

"Oh," Xander said, afraid his dad thought he was crazy and his father was going to send him away.

"You don't have to Xander, I'll love you whatever you choose to do," Charlie said warmly.

Xander looked up and asked, "What if I was dating a man?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow and said, "You think I'd care if you were dating a man? I wouldn't care, I mean I've finally found you after 17 years and to lose you again because you're dating a man, no one would be that stupid or at least I hope not."

"Oh dad," Xander grinned as he walked out to his truck, he saw James waiting for him with a glint in his eyes, "Uhh, what's going on?" Xander asked.

James smiled at Xander and said, "I wanted to escort you to school," and with that he walked close to Xander so he could stay next to him. Xander gulped, a bit nervous about what had happened last night; he hadn't expected two absolutely gorgeous men.

"Edward let you come to see me alone?" Xander asked as he got into his truck curious because he thought he wasn't going to be shared.

"No," James said, "he's over there, he wanted to come with you too," as Xander looked over he saw Edward smile and wave, Xander sighed and waved back.

"Don't you two have cars? I vaguely remember one from last night," Xander asked as James hopped into the truck, followed by Edward.

"Yes but I want to be close to you," Edward said as he breathed in Xander's scent.

James nodded, as they drove through Forks he watched Xander trying to ignore the two of them watching him like a hawk, he could tell that Xander was still nervous about them both considering him their mate, they would have to go slow with the human boy or else they could both lose him and neither James nor Edward wanted that.

Xander gulped nervously, he was more than a bit uneasy; last night both men had ended up kissing him and he didn't want his stupid teenage hormones to go out of control and he knew he wouldn't control himself. 'God,' he thought, 'maybe that demon was right, I had a thing for the undead,' as he looked at James and Edward and thought, 'At least it wasn't Deadboy I was lusting after, I was so gonna avoid THAT neurotic mess.'

Edward was reading Xander's mind, trying to get more information from his mind; he heard the name 'Deadboy' and saw the dark haired vampire in his mind again, he was going to get Xander to stop thinking of that guy if it destroyed him, though he was going to ask about where the name Deadboy came from?

Xander looked at James and suddenly asked, "Are you coming to school too?"

James nodded and said, "Carlisle insisted that I go to school and start getting my education."

"Uhh, how we going to explain your eyes? They're still red, bit of a fashion statement," Xander said hoping he didn't insult James by asking that questions.

"Easy," James said as he slid on a pair of sunglasses, "I have a rare eye disorder that requires me to wear these glasses all the time until my eyes are healed."

Xander thought to himself, 'How long does a diet of animal blood take to work on a vampire that's lived on primarily human blood?' He wished he knew more about this particular breed of vampire but he supposed he could ask Carlisle about it.

As the truck drove nice and slow Edward grumbled about how slow they were going and Xander said, "Yeah, I'm not a speed freak like you and before you deny it, I've been in the car with you."

James smiled, his mate had fire and he liked that. He knew Xander wouldn't cling or be needy like Victoria was but as James thought about Victoria he knew she wouldn't be gone for long, he would bet that she would be back looking for him, probably be able to smell James's scent on Xander along with Edward's. Hopefully she would be smart and leave well enough alone but she wouldn't.

As they got to the school James said, "Well, it looks like we're here," as they hopped out the rest of the Cullen's were waiting for him, Xander blushed at the looks they're giving him.

Alice walked up to Xander and said, "You, James and I are going shopping after school."

"Hey, I got new clothes already," Xander said not sure if he wanted another repeat of the mall incident.

"Oh I'm sure it will be fine, I doubt that Whistler guy is going to be back after what Edward did to him," Alice said cheerfully.

Edward said, "I'll be going with you anyways," as he walked up close to Xander and wondered to himself, 'Did Xander realize just how beautiful he was?' If not Edward was sure he could he help Xander regain some self confidence.

"Who's this Whistler guy?" James asked as he looked at the pained look on Xander's face, he had an idea that he was someone who hurt his mate; he made a mental note to thank Edward for getting rid of him.

Meanwhile, Buffy hadn't stopped crying about her mother, she was going to find some way to make Xander PAY for her death, hell, she had no idea he was so vindictive. Angel was trying to calm her down but deep inside him Angelus was screaming in his ear that there was no way the boy would've killed the slayer's mother, someone, or something, was playing them like a cheap instrument and growled with rage, angry that the stupid soul wouldn't even listen; the boy just wasn't capable of THAT kind of evil.

Giles sighed, he still hadn't heard back from the council about sending a team, the person he had talked to assured him that they would get back to him but it wasn't like them to keep him waiting like this, it was so unlike them. He should've heard back by now.

In Britain, Quentin Travers was starting to wonder why he hadn't received any word from the Hellmouth? He looked at one of his subordinates and asked again, "Are you sure we haven't heard any word from Sunnydale?"

The man smiled and said, "No sir, I guess that's good news, right?"

"Yes, quite," Quentin said as he walked into his office to get back to work.

His subordinate smiled and called his bosses at Wolfram and Hart and said, "Sir, as per your request I continue to intercept any communications from Sunnydale."

TBC

Please rate and review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 14

The first day of school for James was going well; Carlisle had sent over documents stating that he was another of their adopted kids and they found that even the story about his glasses was believed this was good, he could keep an eye on Xander and he found out to his great joy that they shared several classes, though he found out that Edward shared them too. It must've been hard for Xander as they both insisted on sitting next to him in class and Xander blushed as everyone stared at him as the two almost fought each other for a seat next to him causing everyone in the class to stare openly at him.

At lunch Xander was ready to set down some ground rules for whatever thing they had but when he got up there they both looked so damned sorry, Edward was giving him the puppy eyes and James, well, Xander couldn't see his eyes but he was pretty damned sure he was attempting to give him the eyes too.

Alice saw the look of determination on Xander's face fade and be replaced by a look of uncertainty and decided to help Xander, she looked at Edward and James and said, "Well guys, it's time for some ground rules for your relationship, you nearly killed Xander by embarrassing him to death today."

Edward glared at Alice, 'How dare her,' he thought, 'to tell me how to treat my mate, I just want to be close to him at all times,' but as he thought, he looked into her mind he realized that he should see it from a teenage boy's view he probably, a couple of months ago, didn't expect to be considered a mate to a vampire, let alone two of them. He looked at James and pulled him away, he whispered, "We should talk."

James nodded, he sensed their mate's embarrassment and they walked into an empty room where it was just them, Edward snarled out, "You know, I wish you didn't consider Xander your mate. I've never liked sharing," 'But unfortunately,' he thought, 'we both considered Xander theirs so they had to share.'

"Hmmph," James snorted as he walked towards Edward, he whispered, "It wouldn't be that hard to share Xander but right now we have to get over our problems with each other, right? And I want to prove to Xander what a good mate I can be."

Edward looked at James surprised and said, "How do you intend to be a good mate?"

"Well, I'm going to be patient for him. It's hard for him I can tell," James said, "he's been through a lot and now has to deal with us bickering about who's his mate and who's not, I want him to be happy."

Edward nodded blankly, 'Damn it!!' he thought, 'He was right, Xander needed his mates to be there for him and not arguing and bickering over him and causing a scene embarrassing him.'

Xander was sitting at the lunch table frowning, Emmett laughed and said, "I know its hard Xander but they really care for you and I bet they'll come to their senses about you, I think you're lucky to have two mates who care about you."

"Yeah," Xander grumbled, "before those spells my luck in love was dead, I mean the girl I had a crush on basically toyed with me by giving me a dance to make her boyfriend jealous and he ended up attacking me so it's kinda hard for me to accept the fact I have two men after me."

Xander was unaware that Edward and James had heard what Xander had said about one of his friends boyfriend attack him, Edward suddenly appeared next to him and asked, "This guy that attacked you, when did this happen?"

"Uhh, a couple of months ago," Xander said confused on how both of them suddenly appeared like that, he thought, 'First present they're both getting are collars with bells so I can tell where they are.'

"Well, it was a couple of months ago, Buffy had spent the summer with her father and when she came back she was different from before she left, of course," Xander said, "that could've had to do with the fact that she did die the year before."

The Cullen's and James stared for a minute, James said, "She died the year before? Just how did she come back?"

Xander shrugged, "C.P.R, there was this prophecy about when she was going to face the Master and she was fated to die, so of course I got it in my head to save her. I forced Deadboy to take me to the Master's lair and there she was lying dead, I managed to revive her and she killed the Master."

Edward took the opportunity to look into Xander's mind again and saw that damned dark haired man again and he realized that must be Deadboy, he looked at Xander and laughed inwardly, the name was actually pretty funny but he wondered if he called the guy Deadboy because he hated vampires or because he hated the man himself.

"But to continue my story; Buffy was different when she got back, not sure why but she danced with me which must've gotten him jealous and he roughed me up a bit," Xander said causing Edward and James to both snarl.

James looked at Xander and asked, "Did your friend apologize for how she treated you?"

Xander nodded, "She was still feeling a bit off because of what happened the year before, it was a bad year for all of us; I lost my best friend," and thought to himself, 'This year hadn't been any better.'

Alice smiled and looked at James and Xander, "So after school you two can come shopping with me, we need to get James some new clothes and maybe a nice haircut."

"Hey," Xander said, "what's wrong with James's hair being long like that?"

"Oh," James smirked, "you like it long do you Xander?"

Xander blushed and tried to hide his face from the Cullen's, who he was pretty sure could tell that he was embarrassed, 'Damned vampire senses,' he thought, 'probably wouldn't be able to hide anything from his new friends,' "Mental note," he grumbled, "gotta make more human friends, definitely need human friends."

'Hmm,' James thought, 'Xander was getting a bit nervous, I suppose it was hard for a teenager to accept being in a relationship with two male vampires and he had been manipulated by these Powers, how could he tell what was real and what was false,' he wanted to make sure that Xander was fine with both of them pursuing him.

Edward sighed, life was getting complicated, James was trying to help but Xander was the first person he had ever felt for like in this way and there was this little voice whispering, 'Mine, not James's, mine,' but there was another voice telling him to be mature and accept how this relationship would go.

Alice frowned, she knew Xander was confused by his feelings he was having for Edward and now these new feelings were starting come out for James and she could definitely see the confusion in his eyes when both James and Edward were looking at him, his heart wanted both of them but his mind told him he couldn't have both.

She smiled and said, "Xander, you and I can do something fun tonight, just the two of us?" she ignored the looks she was getting from both Edward and James.

Edward placed his hand over Xander's hand and caressed it lovingly, causing Xander to smile shyly, he smiled back at Xander and than Edward saw James put his hand on Xander's other hand which caused Xander to make a squeaking sound because of the public place they were in.

James whispered into Xander's ear, "No one cares here and in any case, anyone makes a fuss about it we will have a nice little talk to them about it in private."

Xander blushed again, he had never felt so protected, not even when Buffy was around but he sensed their protection wouldn't as restricting as Buffy's would've been, they would give him as much space as he needed.

After lunch the day sped by quickly, Xander had managed to ace some of the tests he had been given, which was definitely of the good for him; it looked like the spells were finally wearing off. He wasn't walking around in a daze anymore feeling like he couldn't understand anything; everything was clear to him now as he walked to his truck he was suddenly caught by Edward and James.

Edward whispered into Xander's ear, letting his cool breath send a tingle down Xander's spine, "Did you forget about coming to shop with Alice and us?"

"Uhh, no but I wanted to park my truck at home, I really can't leave it here overnight, can I?" Xander said yelping in surprise when James slipped his arm around his waist.

James smiled widely at Xander's shocked look and made a promise to himself to surprise Xander in a good way from now on and said, "Well then let's get the truck home then we take you shopping, right Edward?"

Edward nodded and said to Xander, "We promise to be on our best behaviour so we'll try to not to fight in front of you, okay."

Xander nodded and got into his truck, he sighed, life used to be simple but here he was, Xander Swan, he had two vampires who seemed to be a bit obsessed with him but he could definitely deal with them.

As the car drove through the rainy weather Xander was thinking about life in general when James started to ask more about Xander's life in Sunnydale, he was curious about what Xander's life was like while in Sunnydale.

"Well," Xander sighed, "a lot of my life there was me being a pawn to the Powers and I really want look ahead to my future."

James smiled and said, "Good idea not to live in the past."

Xander said, "What about yourself? What was your life like when you were human?"

"I don't remember much from my human life actually Xander, I could tell you stories about me tracking humans but I doubt you would want to hear those stories," James said not wanting to upset Xander with those stories.

"Well," Xander said, "I wouldn't mind hearing some of the less bloody stories; I mean its part of your past, right?"

James said, "I guess we could do that."

Edward said, "I wouldn't mind hearing some of those stories either."

"Well, I'll tell you both as many stories as you want later," James said.

As the truck stopped James leaned over and kissed Xander and smiling at Xander's response, James felt Edward pull him back so he could kiss Xander as well. Xander sighed in pleasure as both of his suitors kissed him, James said, "I love how your lips taste," Edward nodded his agreement.

Meanwhile at Charlie's home, Charlie was getting ready for his date, he was surprised when Joyce had called that morning about their date for that night when Xander got home he saw his dad all dressed up.

"Hey dad," Xander said, "going out?"

"Yeah, I'm going to dinner with your friend from Sunnydale," Charlie said, "so you'll have to handle dinner on your own tonight."

"Oh," Xander said surprised about that and said, "that's cool," and went up stairs to prepare for another shopping trip with Alice.

In Sunnydale, Buffy was still grieving over the supposed loss of her mother, she had moved in with Giles who was still getting frustrated by the lack of response from the Watchers Council, he had left tonnes of messages for them and nothing came back, it was always, 'Sorry, we will get back to you in a few days,' he had never been given the run around like this.

Angel was still busy trying to drown out Angelus's screaming that they were being played, Angelus grumbled about the soul being blinded by his supposed redemption and not keeping his eyes on his surroundings.

TBC

Please rate and review


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 15

As Xander got into his room he saw Edward and James up there talking with Lorne, he looked at the open window and sighed, "There's this wonderful invention; it's called the door, you really should learn to open it."

Lorne smiled and said, "Cupcake they didn't want to cause a scene with your dad by going through the front door," and walked out adding, "Your father wanted some help with picking a nice place for his date with Joyce."

Edward and James smiled sheepishly and Xander wondered again if Buffy goes through this with Angel but decided against that thought as he knew these guys didn't need invitations to enter homes.

"Okay you two I'm changing clothes," Xander said, "so you two leave," Xander smirked at the two vampire's identical groans of disappointment and added, "Besides I wasn't taking everything off, just shirt and pants."

James walked up to Xander and whispered, "Don't deny your mates a view of you."

Xander blushed furiously and said, "Okay, but just cause you're getting a show doesn't mean your getting nooky, you know that right?"

Edward and James nodded and Edward went over and kissed Xander's neck causing Xander to yelp in surprise when James jumped over and claimed Xander's mouth quickly causing Xander try to wiggle from their grasp which caused both to hold him against them tighter.

"Uugh, guys," he groaned out, "not that I don't like this but hey, hormonal teenager here. You guys don't want to get me excited, trust me."

They nodded and let him go, Xander gulped as they couldn't keep their eyes off him. James looked admiringly at Xander's body, 'He had a lot more muscle than he let on,' he wondered vaguely what Xander would look like as a vampire but decided against it, 'First,' James thought, 'he was too young,' and also James knew he couldn't stand to see him screaming in pain as the venom transformed him.

Edward looked into James's mind and whispered into James's ear, "I know what're thinking, Xander's friend said there might be a time that will come up when we have to turn him into a vampire to save his life."

"How did his friend do that?" James asked confused.

"His friend Lorne is a demon and, before you panic, he's a good demon; apparently if someone sings for him he can read possible visions of the future and he saw me turning Xander in order to save him," Edward said with a sad tone in his voice.

James wondered what might happen that would be so bad that Edward or, he thought grimly, he, himself would be forced to turn Xander into a vampire? He looked at Xander changing and wondered if they're forced to do that would Xander maintain his innocence and sweet nature be maintained.

Xander looked at them both and said, "Personal space, I need some room now."

Both vampires growled with disappointment and Edward walked towards Xander and said, "I know things are getting real complicated for you right now but we want to work it out for all of us."

"Yeah," Xander said, "I gotta still deal with the fact that you guys both consider me yours." 'God,' Xander thought, 'if I and Buffy ever got to talking again, I guess I would apologize for Angel but I have a feeling that Edward and James were definitely different from Angel.'

Edward's eyes narrowed, Xander was thinking about that vampire again but at least he had a name for him other than Deadboy; Angel. He had to ask about that name because it was just plain weird, really weird; who named themselves Angel? No matter what Edward thought he was going to do every thing to stop his mate from thinking about this Angel guy any more.

As Xander finished dressing he said, "Okay guys, I'm ready for the shopping trip."

"That's good," Lorne called, "because that cute lil Pixie girl is here and she's waiting for you and I really don't want her mad at me."

Edward grabbed Xander and ran down the stairs ignoring Xander's cry of indignity, James laughed playfully at his indigent yell and heard Edward say, "We really don't want to keep Alice waiting, she loves having people who'll put up with her trying clothes on them."

"So what, I'm like a giant ken doll for her?" Xander asked just a little afraid of what shopping trips with her would be like if he was her fashion guinea pig, he guessed it was going to be okay, it didn't hurt him it was just freaky.

As they drove to the mall Joyce and Charlie were talking at the restaurant about Sunnydale, her divorce and her daughter and how she secretly hated in it in Sunnydale, "If there had been a better job offering I would have taken it," Joyce said.

"Well," Charlie said, "I got Xander back and that's all I'm happy about."

"So," Joyce said, "tell me, what was Xander's real name before he was abducted?"

"Alec Swan," Charlie said and than he proceeded to tell Joyce about his life after Xander was kidnapped and his move to Forks and his life up here in Washington.

Joyce said, "Well, I'm so glad that Xander found you, he's so much happier here than he was in Sunnydale and I already know you'll treat him well."

Charlie nodded and said, "I'd kill myself before I'd hurt him but enough about me, how's everything in Sunnydale, was it?"

Joyce frowned and said, "I keep trying to call Sunnydale and I haven't been able too reach any of her friends, so I have no idea what's going on there."

Charlie sighed and said, "If you want I could check Sunnydale PD for you, I could check up for you if you want?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful Charlie," Joyce gushed, causing Charlie to blush.

Meanwhile in Sunnydale, Buffy was walking around the empty house. She missed her mom so much, she had been staying by herself in her mom's old room because it still had her scent in it, she cried herself to sleep every night. As she fell asleep this night she found herself in front of a massive castle and she saw a dragon, griffin and unicorn in front of her.

The Dragon called to her, "Buffy Summers, you're welcome in the Dreaming, please come to the castle."

The Unicorn said, "Our master awaits you, it would be best if you didn't keep him waiting."

"Oookay!!!" Buffy said as she walked the down the path set for her, she saw two brothers walking down the path.

"Oh, hello my dear," one of them said, "my name is Cain and this blubbering idiot is my brother, Abel."

"H-h-hello," Abel stammered out, "it's very nice to meet you."

Cain sighed as he suddenly sliced off Abel's head and said, "Next time speak properly to the lady."

"Hey!!!" Buffy screamed as she attempted to stop Cain from killing Abel.

"Whatever for my dear? After all, I do it all the time," Cain said happily, "and he keeps coming back, after all me and my brother are part of the first story."

Buffy shook her head and said, "I've lost it, that must be it, the grief has finally made me go bananas."

As she walked towards the castle she suddenly heard a Raven alight on her shoulder and say, "Well, you're new, what's your name?"

"Uhh, it's Buffy."

"What kind of parents would name their child that!!!?" the bird screamed, "It sounds like a poodle's name. Oh and I forgot that I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Matthew."

"Ookay, so not down with the weird right now," Buffy said.

Matthew flew off her shoulder and said, "You should really get there soon but hey, the boss will set you straight about everything," as he flew off she could swear that she heard the bird say that her hair was the worst dye job that he had ever seen.

Buffy decided that this place was royally freaking her out and she decided to run when she saw the castle shift to be in front of her, she sighed, it looked like Freakland had found her. She heard a voice, _[Miss Summers, I have invited you to my realm and you show me great disrespect by trying to leave like this, I want to help you.]_

"Help me with what?" Buffy screamed, "What could you help me with?" There was no answer, just the castle waiting for her, she sighed and grumbled, "When in Freakland, do what the natives do."

As she finally got the door of the castle she saw a massive door knocker, she clanged on the door and saw a well dressed man answer and say, "Ah, Miss Summers, I welcome you to the heart of the Dreaming. My name is Lucian and if you bear with me, my lord Morpheus will be here soon and if there is anything I can get for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

Buffy sat there looking shocked and said, "Anything?" she decided to ask for something that she was sure they wouldn't have, "I'll have Blue wine and Dragon steak."

Lucian bowed towards her and bade her to sit down at a couch and smiled and added, "If you want something to read I'll have someone to send you, any book you want to read?"

Buffy shook her head and sat down and looked at the ever changing images of the paintings in the room and said, "Wow, for a hell dimension this is a nice place."

Lucian came back with a steak and a pitcher of blue wine, Buffy stared at him in shock and said, "What the hell!!!?"

He smiled at Buffy and said, "Here in the Dreaming we have everything that was ever dreamed of."

She nodded and began to eat the steak and drink the blue wine, 'Wow,' she thought, 'not bad for a dream.'

_**"I'm glad your food is good," **_Buffy looked behind her in shock and saw a white skinned man with black hair and eyes, "_**I am Morpheus, otherwise known as Dream of the Endless." **_

"Why did you bring me here?" Buffy asked confused.

_**"Because of the lies being spread by the Powers That Be about Xander Harris," **_Dream said.

Buffy's eyes darkened, she was about to attack when Dream stopped her with a glare and said,_** "The vision you saw was false, do you believe, could you believe that Xander Harris would kill your mother like that?"**_

Buffy stared at Dream in surprise and she couldn't answer, one part of her believed Xander had still had feelings for her and would literally make a deal with the devil to get his way with her but another part said it wasn't like that, her mom loved Xander like a son and she was beginning to get unsure.

Dream smirked and said, "_**Miss Summers, you have far too much intelligence to be led by the nose by this false vision and these false powers, Xander Harris, who's true name is Alec Swan, sought his freedom and accepted Wolfram and Hart's help in escaping the Powers control."**_

"What do you mean freedom?" Buffy asked, "He was free here in Sunnydale."

_**"No, he wasn't free and neither are you Miss Summers, your life has been plotted for you by the Powers and now I want to offer you the same chance for freedom. When you wake up you'll find a new choice for you, my more reliable sister will wake you and offer you the choice. Wake up now and seek your freedom, if you want."**_ Dream walked out.

Buffy felt herself being woken up and she saw a beautiful dark haired woman with white skin and black eyes smiling at her and said, "So, you're the slayer? Nice to meet ya, I'm Death and don't let the name scare you."

"What the hell!!?" Buffy screamed as she jumped back in fright.

Death regarded Buffy and thought, 'She is going to be fun,' she smiled and said, "I'm Death and I'm here to help you, if you want. Oh and by the way your mom isn't dead, trust me."

"How do you know that?" Buffy said quietly.

"Because I would have known if she was dead," Death said, "so now if you're finished freaking out do you want that Roadtrip or not?"

"My mom's alive?" Buffy whispered, "my mom's alive!!?" she looked at Death and said, "Please, prove it, please."

Death held out her hand and said, "This is where you get to find out or not," Buffy hesitantly took Death's hand, which caused Death to smile and say, "It's time for us to go before the Powers get here and try to spoil everything."

Poll question: Do you think Buffy will believe this and join up with Xander or go back to help the PTBs?

TBC

Please rate and review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 16

Buffy was stuck thinking about what Dream had told her about Xander and the PTBs, she looked at Death as they drove and asked, "So, I know you're Death but who are you?"

Death looked at Buffy and smiled, "I'm Death silly, I'm one of the Endless. We're kinda like the living personifications of reality. Dream, he's my younger brother and there's my three sisters: Despair, Delirium and Desire but," Death's face furrowed in thought and she added, "but I guess Desire can be my sister, sometimes, or my brother too. There's Destiny and Destruction; they're nice, kind of, except no one knows where Destruction is right now."

"Wow," Buffy said, "wait, what do you mean brother or sister?"

Death laughed and said, "Desire is more of an it, anyone who gazes on it falls in love with it but it's always about what they see when they see Desire."

"Oh," Buffy said, "your family sounds really strange and what do you mean that you don't know where Destruction's is?"

"You don't know the half of it," and Death laughed as she revved the sports car she had brought.

"Say, can't you just poof us there or something?" Buffy asked.

"Not really," Death said, "and that way we get to talk and you can deal with the conflicting emotions you've right now."

Buffy nodded as she sat in the car staring at the houses of Sunnydale, she caught sight of Angel's apartment and saw that Death drove past it really fast; Buffy looked at her surprised and asked, "What was that about?"

Death growled, "Oh Angel is so blinded by his damned redemption that he ignored everyone and I believe he would do almost **anything** to redeem himself."

"But," Buffy said, "isn't redemption seeking a good thing?"

"It is but I personally think Angel is doing it for the wrong reason, first of all he was cursed with one of the stupidest curses in existence, happiness clause my ass," Death frowned, "that's just asking for trouble if you're asking me."

"Wait, happiness clause?" Buffy looked confused, "What happiness clause?"

"Oh, if Angel gets a moment of TRUE happiness he turns back to Angelus and you gotta know that demon is all types of crazy, probably try to destroy the world," Death said as they left Sunnydale.

Buffy felt a wave of hope and excitement coming her way, maybe Xander isn't evil.

Meanwhile in Forks, Xander was at the Cullen's home after his trip to the mall, Edward and James wanted him to spend a couple of hours with them so they could get to know each other better. James particularly wanted Xander to know him better, he was pretty sure Edward told him everything about himself and James wanted to listen to Xander talk about anything.

Xander sighed, the damned shopping trip tired him out, Alice, James and Edward may have near unlimited stamina but he was only human and he was so tired, he was lying on a bed about ready to doze off. He hadn't really wanted to sleep at the Cullen's but Xander didn't want to interrupt Charlie and Joyce if they were doing something, he felt sleep quickly over take him and James and Edward snuggled with him, surprising both of them when he attempted to cuddle with both of them, eventually they worked it out. Rosalie walked by and saw Xander sandwiched between Edward and James and thought, 'DANM, they all look good together."

As Xander dreamed, he found out he was in front of a massive castle and it looked vaguely familiar, he saw Dream waiting for him. Xander remembered him and said, "Uhh did I thank you for getting rid of that guy who was attacking me?"

Dream smiled and said "_**Welcome back to my realm Xander Swan, though truthfully you're always welcome here but anyways my news is this: Buffy Summers shall be there in the morning and her and Joyce, for their own safety, must stay in Forks."**_

Xander sat there with a confused look and asked, "Isn't she still under the Powers control?"

_**"Hahahahaaha," **_Dream laughed and said,_** "After you found freedom I decided to free her too and I will be attempting to free the rest of them soon."**_

"You mean my friends will be free!!?" Xander nearly whooped with excitement, he was going have his friends with him after all.

_**"I mean to say that I'll give them the choice, Buffy just accepted the offer to find a new life, the others must take the offer," **_Dream said smiling at Xander's grin, "_**and now Xander, if you wish, dream of both of your mates."**_

Xander gulped, "What?" and saw Dream's smirk and found himself in front of both James and Edward and both were smiling and wearing nothing, they grabbed him and he allowed them to lead him to a bed.

Edward was looking into Xander's mind and realized what he was dreaming about and had a look on his face. James looked at him, surprised at the smell of the arousal, he asked, "What's wrong Edward?"

"Uhh, Xander's having a sexual fantasy," Edward stammered out trying to hide his erection and was surprised on how Xander had a such an innocent look on his face while sleeping yet dreaming of such erotic things in his mind.

James grinned and said, "He's a teenager Edward, didn't you have hormones as a teenager?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked curiously.

"Xander probably has fantasies like this all the time Edward," James said, "is this first time you looked into his mind when it wasn't under assault by a dream demon?"

Edward nodded shyly; he was kind of surprised of what Xander thought about doing with both of them.

James reached over and patted Edward's leg and said, "Why you don't tell me about what our mate is dreaming about."

Edward reached over and whispered a lot things and started to describe what Xander wanted to do with them and watched James's eyes widen and could smell the arousal on the other vampire and both groaned their disappointment when he woke up blushing.

Xander looked at the two vampires who had him sandwiched between them and said, "Guys, I gotta go and get ready for something."

James looked at the clock and said, "Xander its 4 am, try to go back to sleep."

Xander noticed the flustered look on Edward's face and realized that he read his mind; he looked at Edward and said, "We are going to talk about privacy later."

James said, "Don't be too down on him Xander he was curious about what was going on."

"And," Edward added, "last time I was with you while you're sleeping the demon was tearing your psyche apart was the only way for me to help you was to get into your mind."

"I know," Xander said, "it's just one of my friends from Sunnydale is going to be here in the morning and I want to see if she's alright."

"You're not turning into Alice are you?" Edward joked.

"No," Xander shook his head, "that guy who pulled the demon out told me my friend Buffy's coming up here and I wanted to let Joyce know."

"Ah," Edward said, "and did you want to this at 4 in the morning in the pouring rain?"

Xander looked out and saw the pouring rain and heard the thunder rumble and knew it would be better to wait until the morning. The road was probably horrible and he was actually pretty comfortable lying between James and Edward, he yawned and fell back into sleep being held by his vampires.

Buffy was dozing off when suddenly she heard a massive peal of thunder; she looked around and saw mountains around her. She looked at Death in surprise and asked, "Where the hell are we?"

Death grinned widely and said, "We're in Forks."

"How the hell did we get there so quickly?" Buffy asked shocked that they had only left Sunnydale a couple of hours ago.

"Oh I used some shortcuts I knew about," Death laughed as they drove on the road towards the town.

"Through what a wormhole?" Buffy asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Death grinned as they drove through town.

"Hey, where are we going?" Buffy wondered, she wanted to see her mother and quickly.

"Oh, we've got to see Xander first," Death said, "then you two can go see your mom together."

"Not sure if I could handle seeing Xander right now," Buffy said the vision Whistler showed her was still fresh on her mind and she tried her best to shake it out of her head, she was trying to see Xander as her best friend and not someone who stabbed her mom in the chest to remove her heart, she wasn't sure if she could hold her temper in check.

Death could tell that Buffy was trying to keep her emotions in check, Death had no doubt that she could keep cool while they were talking to Xander and, if not, she was sure that Xander's mates could protect him until she calmed down.

Buffy looked at the house they're going too and gulped, "Xander lives here? What, is his real father loaded?"

"No, this is where Xander's new friends live. Xander lives in town with his dad," Death said, "but I'm sure the two of them wouldn't mind if Xander lived with them," she laughed as she thought about how protective James and Edward were of Xander.

Alice heard the car pull up and walked out and saw two people get out; a blonde girl and a really pale girl come out and walk towards the door, she opened the door and asked, "Who are you?"

Death grinned and waved towards Alice and said, "Oh I'm a friend of Xander and so is she and we need to talk to Xander, if you please."

Alice frowned slightly and was about to answer when Carlisle came down and said, "Forgive us miss but Xander can ill afford visits from old friends, considering what happened with that Whistler person."

"Oh well," Death said as she walked up to Carlisle and shook his hand, "I'm Death of the Endless and my little brother Dream told me where he was and I really don't like being considered to be like Whistler," Death frowned.

"Well, come on in," Carlisle said, "and we can talk, Xander is still asleep," as he walked inside he looked at Death and said, "Who or what are the Endless?"

"I'll explain later," as she sat down, "just know that I'm actually the personification of Death," she said, "and please don't get me started on the whole cloak and skeletal thing, I mean one Halloween party costume and you're marked for life."

Alice sat next to Buffy and said, "You know more about Xander than I do, what kind of clothes does he like?"

"Uhh, usually bright colours and stuff like that," Buffy said remembering the bright coloured shirts Xander used to wear when he was in Sunnydale.

"Not anymore, not on my watch," Alice thought, 'I'm going to personally buy all of his clothes or at least make sure he buys tasteful clothes.'

"But," Buffy said, "It was part of his charm."

Edward heard people talking and Xander's name spoken, as he looked at his young mate and looked at James and whispered to James, "Someone's here and they're talking about Xander."

"Hmm," James said, "I know, I've been listening to them, it's two of them; girls and one of them is one of Xander's old friends from that Sunnydale, they don't sound bad."

As the two of them got off the bed where they're were entangled with Xander, he shuffled around frowning in disappointment trying to feel around for them, Edward caressed Xander's face and said, "We'll be back soon."

They walked down to the living room and saw a really pale woman sitting with a blonde haired girl, who looked up and shouted angrily, "You're the guys in the vision."

Edward looked into her mind and saw the vision that she was talking about and growled angrily at the thought of people thinking his Xander could do anything like THAT; he glared at her and said, "If you're here to hurt Xander leave NOW!!!"

"No," Buffy said, "I just want to find my mother I heard she was still alive."

Xander walked down and saw Buffy and heard what Edward said to Buffy and said, "Buffy your mom is still alive, she was having dinner with my dad."

Buffy looked hopeful and said, "Can we go see her?"

"A bit early right now," Xander said, "but why don't you stay here and I'll explain some stuff to you and about why I'm not going back to Sunnydale."

Buffy nodded and Xander started to tell her the story of how he got to be here.

TBC

Please rate and review


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 17

Buffy listened patiently to what Xander had told her about the Powers using them all for this sick game that they played constantly, about how they took Xander from his birth parents and why Rory took him away. She thought it was too incredible but something in her found a grain of truth in what she was saying.

Xander was watching Buffy's face he hoped she would believe him and heard her say I'm giving you the benefit of a doubt I just want to see my mother right now

"Okay Buffy, I think she's at the hotel right now, she was going to dinner with my dad," Xander said hopefully.

'What the hell?' Buffy thought, 'why was my mom on a date with Xander's birth father?' But she thought it was probably a better choice than Ted, that stupid robot thing. As she thought about that she realized that Xander looked good now but then noticed how both men were sitting next to him; smelling him, holding him and generally looking only at him, she realized that they loved Xander.

"Uhh," Buffy said, "who are your friends Xander?"

Xander grinned at her and said, "I guess you could call them my boyfriends."

"Which one?" Buffy asked still just a bit confused.

James looked at her and chuckled deeply and said, "We're both his boyfriends," and to prove his point he grabbed Xander and kissed him and Buffy watched fascinated when Edward pulled Xander back and kissed him deeply.

Buffy watched how Xander let himself be dragged by the two guys and getting kissed like that, thousands of ideas ran though her mind, most of which said, 'Xander's not gay,' and, 'Damn, he has two hotties with him!!'

"Is there something wrong Buffy?" Xander asked when both men finally let him go.

"Yeah, there is," Buffy grinned, "I'm insanely jealous right now."

Xander thought it over and knew it was going to come up and said, "Buff, they're both vampires."

"What," Buffy blinked out, "do you mean they're vampires?"

Edward came in front of Xander, standing between her and Xander and explained about their type of vampires and how they both saw Xander as their mate and would do anything to protect him from anything that would hurt him, "Trust me," he said, "I'll die myself before anything hurts him."

James said joking, "Yeah, he'll die and I'll console Xander and make him feel better." Edward glared at James while Xander looked pale about Edward dying.

Buffy looked at the trio and began to laugh and laugh hard, "Xander you couldn't stand Angel because he was vampire and now you got two of them yourself? How's that for irony," she shook her head.

Edward looked at her and said, "I actually don't like Xander thinking about Angel anymore."

"He's been thinking about Angel," Buffy asked, "why?"

"When I first kissed him he thought about this Angel guy and I got a bit jealous," Edward said sheepishly.

Buffy looked Edward over and said, "Don't be jealous of Angel as Xander only has eyes you two guys, which by the way it's still kind of creeping me out."

Xander looked sheepish himself at Buffy's looks and her quiet amusement that he now had two vampire lovers, she said, "I wouldn't judge you, don't worry, but I'd wait to tell Willow."

Edward said, "Let's go find your mom Buffy, she's probably at the hotel," as he got his car out.

Buffy looked at Xander and said, "Wow, he has good taste. I approve."

Xander blushed at her words and said, "Now all we gotta do is to have to convince my dad that me having two boyfriends at the same time doesn't mean I'm a man whore."

"If he does," Buffy said, "I'll give him a good talking to," and buckled her seat belt, as they drove down towards town Buffy looked around and said, "So, this town have a good mall?"

"No," Edward said, "but apparently there's a better mall down in Port Angeles, that's where Alice and Rosalie do their shopping."

Buffy looked at Edward and said, "Vampires with fashion sense? I knew they existed somewhere," and laughed at James's and Edward's confused looks and said, "Our type very rarely wears anything tasteful."

Finally they got to the hotel and Buffy saw her mom's car there and her heart soared, she ran into the hotel only to run straight into her mom and hugged her for all she was worth.

Joyce looked surprised to see her daughter there hugging her, she looked at Buffy and asked, "Why are you here?"

Buffy said, "Mom, someone told me you had died and they were blaming Xander for it."

"What!!?" Joyce growled, "Who told you that Buffy?"

"It doesn't matter mom," Buffy said, "it doesn't matter."

Joyce saw Xander and his two male friends from a couple of nights ago and waved them over, she said sternly, "Xander, apparently you have been accused of killing me."

"What can I say," Xander joked, "I'm a lady killer," only be slapped on the arm playfully by Buffy.

"Well you four, I'm going on to La Pushe to do some shopping for the artwork made by the Quileute tribe, a lot of their arts and crafts are very sought after," Joyce said, "you can all come with me if you want."

Edward and James looked at each other and said, "We really can't go on the reserve but you can come by tonight."

James and Edward drove off and James looked at Edward and said, "Carlisle told me La Pushe was off limits but never told me why exactly."

Edward sighed and said, "Because we have a treaty with the werewolves on the reserve."

"What!!" James nearly screamed, "You let our mate in area full of Werewolves!!!?"

"Calm down," Edward growled, "the pack is actually good and they won't hurt Xander, by now they know he's my mate."

James growled and muttered out that if any of the wolves hurt Xander he would hunt each one of them down and present their hides to Xander as present to show him his love.

Meanwhile, Joyce along with Buffy and Xander had arrived to La Pushe and Buffy thought, 'Even with the all the rain it seemed really nice.'

Jacob was waiting with Billy to meet Joyce when Buffy came out and, to Jacob's surprise, Xander was with them, he walked up to Xander and said, "I thought your boyfriend would've warned you about us by now."

Xander looked at Jacob and asked, "Warned me about what?"

Billy shook his head and rolled over to Joyce and said, "You must be Joyce; it's good to meet you. I'm Billy Black and this is my boy Jacob."

Joyce smiled widely and said, "Thanks for meeting me, Charlie said that you would be able to help me purchase some artwork for my gallery," and realizing she hadn't introduced Buffy she said, "This is my daughter Buffy."

"Jacob," Billy said, "why don't you show Buffy and Xander around while Ms Summers and I talk about her purchases."

"Okay dad," and pulled Buffy and Xander out intending to show them around, as they walked around the land Jacob showed them around telling them important facts, as they walked past a group of people Xander was suddenly pushed down by a dark skinned man.

Buffy glared at the man and said, "You have a problem with my friend?"

"My name is Sam Uley little girl and," he looked at Xander and said, "I won't have this vampire _whore_ on our land, he stinks of them."

Jacob looked at Sam and said, Sam please my dad said that it was okay."

Sam glared at Jacob and growled out, "I really don't care."

Buffy looked directly at Sam and said, "I'm the Vampire Whore's friend and I don't care for your tone and how you're treating my friend."

Xander looked at Buffy and recognized the look on her face and knew what was going to happen.

She looked at Sam and said, "Have you ever met Xander before now?" At Sam's silence she said, "I will take that for a no so don't you dare judge him just because of who he is dating."

Sam looked at Buffy and said, "Who are you girl?"

"I'm Buffy and guess what?" she said with a grin, "I _really_ don't like you so why don't you be somewhere that's not here."

In the back of Sam's pack Quil watched the blonde girl talking back to Sam with a hidden grin, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life; she had fire and determination. He knew suddenly that he had imprinted on the blonde girl, he had to get to know her better.

Sam backed away and said, "Alright, I'll leave for now and as for you," he said to Xander, "Stay outta my way."

Buffy glared at Sam and saw a man with curly hair push his way through; Quil looked at Buffy and said, "My name's Quil Ateara, it's nice to meet you."

"Uhh, Buffy Summers," as Quil took her hand she noticed his hand was really warm and she blushed as Quil just stared at her.

Quil looked at Xander and said, "Sorry about Sam going off on you like that, it's none of his business who comes on the reserve."

Buffy smiled and looked at Sam glaring at Xander and now Quil, she looked at Quil and said, "You guys obviously know the Cullen's are vampires, now what are you?"

Jacob coughed and said, "We're werewolves."

"Like in change in the full moon?" Buffy and Xander asked together.

"No," Jacob said, "it's why Sam doesn't like Xander, he smells like the Cullen's."

"Well," Buffy said, if he gives Xander grief again he's gonna face the wrath of the slayer."

Quil and Jacob looked at Buffy confused and Quil asked, "What's a slayer?"

"Damn!!" Buffy growled, "Said it out loud, I really gotta get me a secret identity," and she looked at Jacob and Quil's faces and realized that they wanted her to tell them and sighed, she told them everything that she felt comfortable telling them."

Meanwhile, Joyce and Billy were actually having a nice talk, Billy found Joyce to be a delight to talk too. He thought to himself, 'If Charlie lets her get away then he is really slipping, she's smart and she seemed to have a good sense for business,' he suddenly got an idea to make it tempting for her to stay in Forks, he thought to himself, 'Billy Black you genius, Charlie could see her more often and the tribe would be able to get a source of revenue.'

"Ms Summers I would love to help you buy our artwork but I got a question: would you like to move your gallery up to Port Angeles? It is a fairly trendy town." Billy said with a bright smile on his face.

Joyce thought it over, she was surprised that she had thought of moving out of Sunnydale, she had hoped that Sunnydale would be good for Buffy but it was even worse for Buffy than LA, maybe it would be a good idea.

Billy looked at Joyce's face, she seemed to be considering and he decided to sweeten the deal, "Of course you would get the best that our tribe has to offer and to be honest," he said, "I've considered selling our art before, we just needed to get a trustworthy dealer."

She grinned and said, "Mr Black, I'll have to consider it."

"Of course Ms Summers," Billy said with a grin and passed her his contact info.

Xander saw Joyce leave the building and she waved them over as Buffy turned to leave Quil looked at her and asked her, "So, how long are you staying in town for?"

Buffy said, "Probably for the rest of the week, why?"

"I would like to take you out to dinner?" Quil said hopefully.

Buffy looked at Xander who merely shrugged and said, "At least he's better than Angel, at least I think so."

"Well," Buffy said, "I guess we could do dinner and only if Xander and his friends come with me."

Quil looked pained and said, "Very well Buffy I'll meet you tomorrow night."

She smiled and said, "Sounds good."

TBC

So should Joyce take Billy's offer up and how will Giles, Willow and Angel take Buffy's offer and what do you think of Quil Ateara for Buffy's boyfriend? I was thinking of how he looked in the New Moon Movie so of course let me know

Please rate and review.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Chapter 18

Warning: Character death but the question is do you care for the character that is going to die?

In the realm of the PTBs, there was much chaos and anger over Xander's leaving Sunnydale was disrupting the game. The head of the PTBs swore that when Xander Harris was returned to them, and he would return, he would suffer in ways that he couldn't even comprehend; he would watch his two lovers and his family die, he would be returned to their realm in chains to be tormented for eternity.

Yet one of the PTBs felt sorrow, this had gone too far. The youngest of the group decided she would grant her aid to Xander and his friends.

She descended to the lower realms and went to meet D'Hoffyrn.

"Ah my dear, I was hoping you would accept my offer for tea," D'Hoffyrn said happily.

"I'm not here for tea, I'm going to make a move against the rest of the PTBs and I want your help please," she begged the older demon.

"All you need to do was ask," D'Hoffyrn said caressing her face.

"Thank you," she said.

As she left to head to the Earthly realms she found herself in Britain, she whispered into Quentin Travers ear that he needed to send Kendra to the Hellmouth to take over Buffy's position. She then teleported into Angel's apartment and whispered for him to head to LA and finally she went to see Spike and told him and Druscilla to leave Sunnydale and before she left Sunnydale she picked up the Scythe, she would have need of the weapon.

With the work done she decided to head to Forks, she knew the spell of misdirection wouldn't affect her as she wasn't trying to hurt Xander. She passed unseen past Xander and his lovers, she observed sadly that Xander was happy, she wished for one minute that she could be with him just one more time and flew quickly towards her actual target.

Mike Newton was sitting at home daydreaming about the new kid Xander, he was so damned sexy and he seemed to be unaware of the hotness he exuded. Mike sighed but it looked like Edward got Xander and as he got ready to go out when he saw a woman look at him.

"Uhh, who are you?" Mike asked confused.

The Power smiled gently at Mike and said, _**Please Mike Newton, aid me and know who I am.** _

"What are you?" Mike asked getting really confused.

_**Jeez just help me already and don't be an ass alright,** _she said.

"Look, I'm just really depressed right now," Mike said in a depressed voice.

The Power looked into Mike's mind and was surprised by how strong his crush on Xander was and, well, she understood that, she had loved Xander herself in the past cycle of the game and had even spent several wonderful years with him as her husband.

She smiled and said, _**Don't worry about Xander, you'll find someone and I can help you if you help me.**_

Mike sighed and said, "I guess I could help you."

She smiled and flew into him and merging in him, Mike fell down screaming as memories of a past life flowed past him, he screamed into the night only to have his voice drowned out by the constant thunder and lightning that began to light up the night sky above Forks.

Meanwhile, Joyce was really considering Billy's offer, it was much better than the job in Sunnydale and she wanted to do it but was worried about what Buffy would say about moving here.

Joyce saw Buffy getting ready for bed when she decided to ask Buffy's opinion about the job offer.

"Hey Buffy," Joyce said hesitantly, "Billy offered me a very good job selling the crafts and arts of his tribe and I'm thinking of taking it but we would have to move up here."

Buffy froze, she wasn't sure about moving up here since she had a job to do on the hellmouth and while she didn't like it she had a job to do and she wasn't sure that Giles would even let her leave. But if what Xander had told her was true then the Powers would kill her mom to make everyone think she was dead, she could protect her mom and it would be easier up here she thought.

"Mom, if it's better for you up here," Buffy said, "then let's do it."

Joyce smiled and hugged her daughter and said, "I had a feeling that you'd agree so I'm having our stuff moved up, I found a place already."

"Really?" Buffy asked sounding surprised, "I thought it would take like a couple of months to find a place."

"So did I but one just came up," Joyce said happily, "we can move in tomorrow."

Buffy grinned, then the grin left her face when she realized that she would have to call Giles, she quickly thought of a plan and smirked, she wasn't smart but she was sure that she could tell a convincing story.

Giles was sitting in his office, everything was so messed up; Buffy had disappeared and no one knew where she was, he and Willow were doing their best to keep the demons down and Angel had came by to tell him he was leaving Sunnydale when they needed him the most. He heard the phone ring.

"Hello, Rupert Giles," he said as he answered the phone, he went ballistic when he heard Buffy's voice, he said, "Where are you?"

"Giles chill, a distant family member came to take to live with him," Buffy said quietly, she didn't like lying too him but she had a feeling that if she told him the truth he would be up here telling her that her mom was an agent sent by Wolfram and Hart and probably kill her.

"Buffy please you have a sacred duty to be on the Hellmouth and fight against the demons and the darkness," Giles sternly said to her.

"Yeah," Buffy growled, "tell that to the American legal system, my cousin has legal claim on me."

Giles sighed and said if you want I can get the Watcher's council to take you in as a charge

Buffy quickly thought it over and said, while sobbing, "Uh, I-I -I really want time to mourn and can't fight anymore; I just don't have it in me."

Giles recognized the tone in Buffy's voice and decided he would try to get her to come home in a couple of weeks after she grew bored and wanted to come home, after all the Hellmouth would call her to it.

Meanwhile, Xander was at the Cullen's house talking to his mates when Edward decided to see what was making Xander upset, he heard what Sam called him. He growled so slightly that only James heard it.

James whispered to Edward, "What got you upset?"

Edward whispered, "One of the wolves referred to Xander as our whore."

"Oh?" James said as he drew Xander into his arms and began to comfort him, he whispered into Xander's ear, "So someone called you our whore?" he stroked Xander's hair and said, "You aren't our whore, you're our beautiful mate."

Xander felt happy still enjoying the fact that these two people loved him and were saying those nice things but he was still upset by what Sam had called him that day, he wasn't a whore.

Edward looked at James and they both knew that Sam Uley was dead and he didn't even know it. They both had malicious looks on their faces when they considered what they would do to the wolf for saying such horrible things to their mate.

Meanwhile at the mall, Mike was walking through the mall by himself, his new personality made him feel free. He walked through the mall and saw Emmett and Rosalie shopping along with Alice and Jasper and he realized that they weren't human; the Power saw them for what they were and also knew them to be good people. He walked past them; the Power had insisted that he get new clothes to match their new attitude.

He picked some very tight clothing, he was going on to pay for his clothing when they heard a Brooklyn accent say, "Here you are girlie, you've been breaking all kind of rules."

Mike turned around and said, "Whistler, I thought I smelled failure and bad cologne," and smirked causing Whistler to growl at him.

"Look you can't do this you're a Power; you're supposed to be better than this!!" Whistler screamed causing the Cullen's to look at him.

Alice's face darkened, she remembered the badly dressed man that she had kicked, she really didn't like him and now for some reason he was bothering Mike Newton.

Mike smirked, "Better than this? Yes I suppose I was but you guys wanted some new blood, that's why you ascended me to your status."

"It was a mistake," Whistler said angrily, "you're as rotten as you were in the last time."

"Oh?" Mike said as he kicked Whistler in the groin, "I was a bitch before but now I'm a right bastard I guess," and grinned as he back flipped and looked at Whistler.

The Cullen's rushed over to see Mike do a perfect back flip; he looked at them and winked. Looking back at Whistler, who got back up and his hands began to charge with energy while Mike mock shivered and said, "You poor man, they say potency is the first thing to go and while I would LOVE to wait here for you to charge your power up but unfortunately I don't have eternity anymore."

Whistler said, "Pity that Mike Newton has to die," when he saw Mike pull out the scythe and rush towards him and in one clean slice Whistler was half the man he used to be.

Emmett just stared at Mike in shock; he knew Mike was fairly athletic for a human but not so much that he could slice a man in half. Mike smirked as Whistler gasped his last and said, "God fucking damn!! That was better than sex."

He walked up to Emmett and said, "Hey Emmett, it's rude to stare don't ya know?" and went to pay for his clothes while the teller just looked at him confused. When Mike realized what he had just done and the Power used her power to disappear the body and remove the teller's memory of the accident. He walked past the Cullen's who were still looking at him in shock.

Jasper grabbed Mike's shoulder and pulled him back, Mike looked at him and, "Hey southern fried hunk, really don't like being touched without getting dinner first. Kinda makes me feel trampy." Causing Jasper to pull back surprised and was even more surprised when Mike winked at him and Alice.

Alice said, "You aren't Mike, are you?"

"Nah Shortie, I'm Mike Newton and I'm someone else too," he said with a smirk, he looked at a nearby bathroom and said, "Forgive me I gotta change outta these clothes and then if you want we can talk."

As the Cullen's waited for Mike they all had one thought, 'What had turned Mike Newton into this wisecracking fighter?' They only waited for a minute and when Mike came out of the bathroom wearing very revealing clothes and caused all of them to cough violently.

He looked at them, shrugged and said, "What, don't the clothes look good on me?"

TBC

Now the Power that is in Mike is a good one now, it was one of the scoobies from a past incarnation of the Powers game and it was a girl. Who do you think it was? I'll tell you guys tomorrow, oh and because of the Power and Mike merging Mike isn't going to be quite the ass he was in the books or movie.

Please rate and review.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 19

Mike looked at the shocked Cullen's, who just stared at him. He wagged his finger at them and said, "Ah, ah, you're all spoken for though," as he looked at Emmett and said, "too bad, kinda wish you weren't spoken for big, tall and gorgeous."

If Emmett could blush he would have right there and then, he had no idea what came over Mike Newton but he kinda liked it and, by the look on Rosalie's face, she liked it.

"Now, how about we get lunch you incredible beautiful people and then we can talk about who and what I am doing," Mike said as he placed the scythe in his pack and winked again at Emmett and Rosalie.

As he ate the burgers he had ordered the Cullen's stared at Mike, he radiated predator and sex towards them. He looked at their stares and said, "Damn, you guys need to get laid more often."

Emmett just shook his head and said, "Who're you?"

Mike shook his head and, "Don't you all have one track minds then."

"Well, my story begins in the last incarnation of the game, the Powers That Be decided to reward one of their slaves," Mike said bitterly, "I was the lucky gal I guess, so after a couple of millennia I became even more angrier than I already was."

Rosalie coughed out and said, "You're a girl?" and looked at masculine curves and the wiry muscles on Mike's body.

"No, the Power inhabiting me is a girl," Mike said, "right now we're still separate beings sharing the same body until the merging is complete."

"Wait," Jasper said, "Am I to understand that you're one of the PTBs?"

"Yes and no," Mike said with a smirk, "I guess what I did to Whistler was my resignation."

Emmett just stared and laughed, "I'll say that was a resignation."

Mike laughed and said, "Cute and a sense of humour? Damn, you got it all."

Rosalie just tried to shake her head about the fact that her husband was flirting WITH Mike Newton and she wanted to be the one flirting with the apparently new and improved Mike Newton.

"Mike, who's the person inside of you?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Her? Oh her name's Faith Lehane," Mike said happily.

"And what exactly is her plan?" Jasper asked trying to ignore the feelings of sex and danger that came from the man now.

"To help Xander," she said "and I'm going to literally become a Power made incarnate on this plane," Mike said happily, "and now, if you excuse me, I gotta head to La Pushe to hurt someone severely for calling Xander a whore."

The Cullen's shook their heads and watched Mike saunter off; he winked again at Emmett and Rosalie who both tried their best to hide the slight arousal that they were feeling over the flirting.

Rosalie just shook her head and said, "How are we going to explain this to Xander?"

Jasper said, "We should, this affects us all and I want to ask Carlisle what to do, this is a bit past my experience."

As Mike hopped on the motorcycle that he had bought today he and the power smirked; sometimes it was good to have wealth. As they drove towards La Pushe intending to make Sam Uley pay for calling the man they had loved a vampire's whore.

Meanwhile, Buffy was getting ready for her date with Quil, she was kind of surprised that he had just asked her out like that but hey she thought he was cute, 'Xander and his friends would be with me so if he tried anything,' she thought, 'well I would beat the crap out of him but it would be nice to have friends along.'

Joyce was fairly amazed that Buffy had a date already as she had only been in town for day or so but it would help her settle, she thought, 'and it wasn't like Hank would care about them moving this far away, he really stopped caring years ago.'

Buffy ran outside and saw Xander, along with Edward and James, were waiting for her, she looked at Edward's car and said, "You guys have taste."

Edward smiled slightly at her praise and said, "We all like our cars, trust me."

Xander was about to get in the back with Buffy when Edward said, "No, you sit in front with me."

Buffy just started to laugh at how protective they were and how jealous they were of her, 'Like I would get in their way,' she thought.

Quil was waiting for Buffy to come when he saw them show up, he crinkled his nose at the smell of James and Edward and decided that he would put up with it for Buffy's sake and also he kind of liked Xander, he was a good guy. Sam really was out of line by calling him a whore; he just wished that Jacob would become Alpha of the pack like he should've done.

Edward looked at Quil and said quietly, "James and I finally got Xander calm after what Sam said to him yesterday and if you say anything bad to him I'll break your neck."

"Whoa!" Quil said his hands up, "Sam was out of line calling Xander that word."

James said, "That's why we're just warning you."

Quil nodded and gulped as he had no doubt that they would do it either and as they went to sit down they began to have a very nice dinner. Quil was happy to know that he and Buffy had some stuff in common and he wanted to get to know more about his imprinted mate, she was exceptional.

Mike Newton, on his was to La Pushe, passed by the restaurant where the five of them were eating, he was happy to see Buffy there, that meant the Powers were losing control faster than he could have anticipated. He just wished he could see the looks on the others faces, he decided to enter the restaurant to see them plus he was sure Quil would know where Sam was.

Edward looked up and nearly choked as he saw Mike Newton walk in; he noticed James and Xander stiffened when the boy came over.

"Hey Xander," Mike said, "How's your date going?"

"Uhh, fine Mike and what're you doing here?" Xander asked looking over Mike's body appreciatively.

Mike turned to Quil and asked, "Hey Quil, you happen to know where Sam is?"

"He's in La Pushe," Quil said confused, "why did you want to know?"

"Hahahaha," Mike laughed, "oh I heard what he called Boytoy over here and I was going to go down there and break things off him, important things."

Edward sniffed the air around Mike; his body seemed to radiate sex, lust and danger. He was totally different from a couple of days ago, he grabbed Mike's arm and said, "Join us please Mike, I insist on it."

Mike's blue eyes twinkled and said, "No can do Fang, got things to do."

Edward growled, "Who are you? Mike Newton doesn't speak like that."

"Can't you read my mind Fang?" Mike grinned.

"No," Edward said in surprise, "I can't read your mind."

"Well, I'll tell you as much as I feel like telling, is that alright?" Mike asked the group, the smile never leaving his face.

Xander nodded and Mike said, "Well Xan; I'm one of the Powers," and he waited for the vampires to panic and get between him and Xander, he noticed them glaring at him and he noted Buffy tensing up.

Edward looked at Mike and said, "Any reason why we shouldn't kill you?"

"First of all," Mike said, "I haven't done a thing to your boy; I kinda handed in my resignation earlier today."

"So," Xander said, "who're you; Mike Newton? Or the Power?"

"Both actually," Mike said, "Until the merging ends and we become truly one."

Xander shook his head and said, "I didn't want anyone else involved in this dirty business."

"First of all," Mike said to Xander, "I chose to let her merge into me, which was my choice and you were lied too and manipulated by PTBs."

"Look," Xander nearly yelled, "I just don't want anyone to be hurt by the Powers."

Mike looked stricken at Xander's hurt look and tipped his head up and said, "Look Boytoy, it's more than your little group that are the Powers bitches, trust me."

"But Wolfram and Hart said we're the only ones who were being manipulated like that," Xander said sadly.

"Yes, the Powers focused a lot on your group but there are other pieces to the game," Mike said, "right now the Powers are in disarray and I have the chance to help the others in the game and also the PTBs don't always mark their favoured toys, trust me."

"But why'd you merge with Mike?" Edward asked.

"First of all don't you think the Powers would've checked for me in Xander first?" Mike said, "They aren't exactly stupid."

Buffy said, "Ow, my head hurts right now. This is WAY too confusing."

"Sorry about that B," Mike said softly, "didn't want to hurt people."

"No," Buffy said, "it's alright; I've just had a really bad couple of days."

Xander sighed and said, "So, you have a name?"

"Yeah, I did have a name before," Mike said, "it was Faith and look Xander there's some stuff you don't know about the Powers and not sure if you're ready to know yet."

"Yeah," Xander said, "don't want to know too much about them yet."

Mike grinned and walked away, Edward ran up to him and said, "Mike, or whoever you are, don't kill Sam."

"Why, you and James want that pleasure?" Mike asked still smiling.

"Actually yes," Edward said, "Xander was really upset by it."

"Well, you two could do it and then the treaty your father created is toast and the Pack comes to tear your family apart and then who protects Xander?" Mike asked looking at the shocked expression on Edward's face.

'Damn it!' Edward thought, 'He was right,' he could tell that James had heard Mike's statement and was finding himself agreeing with it and Edward asked, "What're you going to do with Sam?"

"I never said I was going to kill him, I'm just going to make him suffer, a lot," Mike said as he left.

Before Mike left he looked back and said, "Tell you're brothers and sisters that Xander knows about me now or, if they were going to tell him anyways, tell them that I ain't the enemy here," and jumped on the bike to go look for Sam.

Quil, along with Buffy, had been quiet for the whole exchange, on one hand every instinct said for him to warn his alpha but on the other hand he felt that maybe Sam could stand a little humbling, he looked at Buffy and said, Wow, if this is the first date what's the second going to be like?"

"I'm just happy," Buffy said, "that this date went better than my other dates and that you actually want a second date is just neat."

Quil smiled brightly and the five of them went to finish the dinner and have a really nice time.

Meanwhile in Sunnydale, Giles and Willow were going through some tough times as they were fighting more often than then what they were used to.

"Bloody hell!" Giles nearly screamed, "What's going on here? Everything feels wrong; Angel has left for god knows where, Xander has gone evil and Jenny's disappeared."

Willow just cried she wanted everything back to normal for them.

The door opened up and Giles saw a beautiful dark skinned woman come in and said to them in a Jamaican accent, "I'm Kendra, de Vampire slayer."

TBC

Okay guys I was wondering what you guys want Mike/Faith to do with Sam please be creative and also do you guys think Mike deserves some lovin of his own and if so tell with whom

Do you like the new and improved Mike Newton?

Please rate and review.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or the Btvs series. Or any of the other slight crossovers I mentioned in passing

Warning: M/M/M sex scene ahead. I am not sure about this one because the rule might be different, but I will change it if I need to.

The next day Xander woke up and called Buffy at her new house and asked how things were going.

"Oh good," Buffy said, "still kind of freaked out about everything."

"How do you think I'm feeling about things?" Xander said, "I got two boyfriends who would do anything for me."

As they talked on the phone they both voiced their concerns about Willow and Giles, who were still in Sunnydale.

"I miss them," Buffy said sadly.

"So do I Buff, so do I," Xander said just as sadly.

As they hung up, they prepared for school. Xander was going to show her around and she would meet the rest of the Cullen's.

Meanwhile, Quil was looking at what happened to Sam and began to laugh. Sam was never going to live this down, whatever that Mike had done was painful enough but he added insult to injury and found a way to make Sam's hair hot bright pink and the pink transferred to his wolf form. Sam Uley had vowed vengeance on Mike.

At school the Cullen's were watching Mike have the weirdest look on his face and were confused. He had told Edward he was going hurt Sam for what he had done to Xander but he hadn't told them how.

Mike had just gotten a message from D'Hoffyrn and laughed at what the leader of the vengeance demons had done to Sam. Faith and Mike smirked, it was too good for Sam, he should've done rainbow.

James walked over and invited Mike to their table at lunch as they were all very curious about what Mike was up to.

"Sure thing Goldilocks," Mike said, "I got some talking to Xander and you boys."

James glared and said, "Don't call me Goldilocks okay?"

"Sure thing," Mike said as he winked at James and walked towards the Cullen's table.

The Cullen's saw Mike holding some papers and notes and as he sat down next to them Emmett pulled the notes from his hand, looked at Mike and said, "What are these notes about?"

"Oh," Mike said, "more of the Powers pawns. I gotta go to help them soon."

Emmett read the papers and looked up and said, "There's some town called Smallville?"

Edward looked at Mike and said, "What exactly is in Colorado?"

Mike just continued his smile and said, "People who need help."

The Cullen's just looked at each other, confused about who Mike was going to help and decided they would question him later.

Jasper looked at Mike and said, "Our father wants to talk to you tonight, if that is alright with you?"

"Sure, got nothing better to do," Mike said, "other than checking out the single scene here that is."

Emmett and Rosalie both growled at Mike talking like that, they were both attracted to the new Mike and were going to talk to him about the way he was acting.

Xander looked at Mike and said, 'Have you thought about meeting yourself in this incarnation and helping her out too?"

"What?" Mike laughed, "Don't you think that would be all kinds of freaky? But then again it could be a good type of freaky."

"Oh god!" Xander said, "Forget I said anything at all." Xander shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head and shuddered.

Mike winked and headed to his class, laughing all the way.

James rubbed Xander's back and said, "It's going to be alright," and smiled at how Xander visibly relaxed. James shook his head and asked, "Was Mike Newton always like that?"

"No," Emmett said, "he most definitely was not like that."

Alice added, "He was actually kind of annoying before."

"Ah," James said as he watched Mike leave but soon turned his attention back to Xander, who was still red in the face from the blushing.

"Well," Alice said, "tonight should be interesting, I personally want to see how Carlisle and Esme react to Mike.

That afternoon the Cullen's, along with Buffy and Xander, were waiting for Mike to come out but they were waiting for awhile and when he came out they did their best to look disappointed at him.

Mike smirked and said, "Sorry, was taking my GED test, can't waste my time at school when these people need help." Mike looked at their frowns and said, "What?"

Emmett shook his head and said, "It's time for you to come with us." and Emmett walked him towards the car.

Rosalie sighed and wondered what was just so damned important about Smallville and Colorado that Mike would be willing to sell his future short to go to.

As they drove to the Cullen's Mike's mind was in deep communication with Faith, they were talking about the possible future and those they had to help when Mike felt a touch on his knee. He looked up and heard Emmett's voice say, "We're here."

Emmett looked positively freaked at the way Mike's really blue eyes glowed pure white and then turned back to the ocean blue they usually were.

Carlisle looked eager to ask Mike all about the Powers and particularly their weaknesses. When he saw Mike come in he frowned a bit at Mike's clothing, it was rather revealing.

"So," Mike said, "what'd you want to talk to me about?"

Carlisle shook his head and asked the question they were all thinking about, "How do we stop the Powers?"

Mike said, "Simple, mess their games up so badly that they'll lose their power," and he turned to leave the house.

"Hey," Emmett said, "where're you going Mike?"

"Going out," I got things to do," and left, leaving Emmett and Rosalie both staring after him."

Xander just stared and said, "Well, that was a world of unhelpful."

Carlisle shook his head and said, "No, it was more helpful than I hoped for. It seems the Powers retain their strength over how many pawns they have, the more they lose the weaker they get."

Emmett decided to sneak out to find Mike; he was worried that Mike's newfound attitude would attract the wrong attention. He looked behind him and saw Rosalie behind him, she said, "I'm just doing the same thing you are."

He nodded and they ran after Mike to talk to him.

Meanwhile back at the Cullen's house, Xander was back in Edward's room. He looked at his two lovers who were both trying to contain their lust, Xander wanted to be with them both and he knew it.

James could smell both his, Edward's and Xander's lust and sat next to Xander, "Do you want us tonight?"

"Yeah," Xander said, "I do."

Edward growled and removed Xander's clothes, he had wanted to see his mate naked for so long and now he got to see Xander nude and he was impressed by what he saw and went down to feel Xander's erection, causing him to yelp.

"Cold hands," Xander said, "cold hands."

"Oh, sorry," Edward said as he began to pull his hand away.

"I didn't say stop," Xander growled as he pulled Edward towards him.

James grinned and removed his clothing and joined Xander in bed and started playing with his chest. He looked at Edward and said, "Get naked and join us or I will take Xander's virginity," Edward blushed and removed his clothes and got on the other side of Xander.

"I'm just afraid we'll hurt Xander," Edward said quietly.

"I've been with humans before," James said, "just follow my lead," as he moved up towards Xander's head and began to kiss him while Edward just watched, his eyes narrowing in lust. He joined James in kissing Xander gently.

Edward groaned alongside James at the taste of Xander's lips, he whispered, "Do we taste as good to you too?"

"Yeah," Xander groaned out as James's tongue left his mouth, "you two taste so damned good."

"Good," James whispered into Xander's other ear and moved his head down towards Xander's cock. He groaned in desire, he was right Xander's scent did increase during sex and he heard Xander suddenly yelp in lust as he took Xander into his mouth.

"Oh god!" Xander moaned as he felt James's cold mouth over his cock.

Edward looked down and decided why let James have all the fun and went down next to James and began to join him.

Xander screamed out in pleasure as he felt their mouths over his cock.

James released Xander from his mouth and picked up Xander and placed him on his belly. Xander groaned, he knew what was coming and tried to mentally prepare himself.

Edward growled in lust as he saw James position himself to enter Xander.

"Do you want to try first Edward?" James smirked at his eyes which where pitch black.

"Yess," Edward hissed out as he moved behind Xander and was handed a bottle of lube by James.

Edward looked at James puzzled, James shook his head and said, "It would be really painful for Xander without it, trust me."

"Okay," Edward said as he began to apply it to himself and Xander.

James slid his hand into Xander to prepare him for Edward. He smiled, Xander was a virgin through and through and he loved preparing Xander as the boy was so responsive.

Xander yelped as James's hand left only to be replaced by Edward's cock, he hissed in pain causing Edward to flinch and begin to pull out. Xander said, "No don't Eddie, gotta get used to it."

"Alright," Edward said, "but let me know if I hurt you, okay?"

Xander nodded and Edward began to thrust slowly, Edward's senses were thrown into overdrive as he felt Xander's warmth surround him and the smell of Xander's sweat. It was intoxicating, like a drug, he kept sliding in deeper towards Xander, deeper. He went next to Xander's ear and whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Eddie," Xander said and looked at James and said, "God help me, I love you both."

James nodded and went down to kiss Xander; he looked at Edward and knew he was close. He pulled Edward away from Xander and slid into Xander's entrance, marvelling at the heat and he growled out, "This is perfect."

They kept taking turns until Xander finally had enough and sprayed his seed into the mattress only to be followed by Edward and James who both screamed their orgasms.

Afterwards Xander lay in a tangled heap, surrounded by his two lovers. They both kissed him until he fell asleep.

Edward moaned out, "That was incredible," as he nuzzled Xander.

James nodded his agreement and said, "And didn't hurt him, it probably was good that I was here to help you."

Meanwhile, Victoria was at a bar in Seattle, along with Laurent. She wanted James back and she was going to tear apart everyone in her way and she was going to start with that dark haired boy.

Laurent however didn't really care and he was beginning to think James had the right idea leaving Victoria behind; she was all types of crazy now.

Victoria was walking out to follow a young man when she was suddenly stopped by a man.

"Who're you?" she demanded.

"Who I am is not important," the man said, "but the people I work for think it was unfair that you lost your mate to that boy," the man said smiling.

"I didn't lose James, not to a miserable piece of shit like that boy!" she screamed.

The man smiled, this woman was as stupid as she was crazy, so easy to manipulate and said, "You didn't lose him, the boy and his wicked mate stole your James from you using magic."

"I knew it!" Victoria screamed.

"Heheehehe," the man snickered. He was playing her like a two bit instrument and said, "We'll help you get him back."

Victoria looked at him and hissed out, "Why'd you want to help me?"

The man's eyes sparkled an icy blue and he said, "Because I want that boy dead and his protectors too."

Victoria's cold red eyes sparkled eagerly; she was going to enjoy this. She asked, "So, how are we going to do this then?"

He laughed and said, "Let's make an army of vampires to kill them; your kind and another breed I know of."

"Oooh," she said clapping her hands, "good plan."

Laurent had heard the conversation and became concerned, he did like James and he had to warn them about Victoria's madness and ran off to warn James and the Cullen's. Vegetarian or not they deserved a fighting chance and if James stood with them he would stand with them too.

TBC

If the sex scene wasn't that good I apologise as I'm still learning how to write good sex scenes and also if I pair Mike up with anyone it will be with Rosalie and Emmett

Please rate and review.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 21

The next day Xander woke up feeling good as James and Edward were still holding him, he ached in all the right places. He bumped his head against Edward's chest and said, "Not a virgin anymore."

Edward kissed Xander deeply and said, "You're incredible love, last night was perfect."

James nodded and caressed Xander's thigh, he kissed Xander deeply too and then kissed Edward, surprising the other vampire. He whispered, "We're mates too."

"Ooh," Xander said, "I get to watch if you two go at it."

James shook his head and said, "Love, you always get to go first."

Xander shook his head and said, "I gotta take a shower, can't go to school looking like I just got fucked."

James smirked at Xander and said, "Not alone," and he and Edward followed Xander into the washroom.

Edward kissed Xander again and James pulled Xander towards him and kissed him, then he grabbed Edward and kissed him. James said, "Edward, we really got to learn to get along."

Xander sighed, 'This is going to be fun,' he thought as he headed into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Mike was beginning his plans to reach the other champions of the powers to try to help them to help find a way to break past the PTB's manipulations, as he got on his motorcycle, Emmett and Rosalie stopped him

He sighed, "What do you guys want?"

Rosalie said, "Mike, we know this seems important to you but we want you to finish school."

Mike frowned and said, "I have to do this before it's too late."

Emmett and Rosalie both frowned angrily, Mike was stubborn before but with the merging with the Power he had become even more stubborn then ever. Emmett looked at Mike and said, "We don't want you to leave, alright?"

"Very well," Mike said as he got off his bike and sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Rosalie sighed happily and said, "Why don't you come home with us."

"Is that a come on Ms?" Mike smirked.

"N-n-no," Rosalie said, "Emmett and I just want to talk to you some more, is that alright?"

"Sure thing beautiful," Mike said as he hopped back on his motorbike and he followed Emmett and Rosalie back to the Cullen's house.

He sighed and Faith sighed inside of him, they both wanted to head out and change a couple of lives but they couldn't do a damn thing now, not with Rosalie and Emmett watching him now.

As they got back to the Cullen's Xander looked surprised to see Mike there and said, "Hey, uhh, Mike, what are you doing here?"

Before Mike could answer Rosalie said, "He's here because Emmett and I didn't want him ruining his life."

Mike sighed and sat next to Xander, his eyes glowing pure white by now and he said, "I would've been gone by now but they want me to stay here for some damned reason."

Emmett looked at Mike and said, "From what I've seen of these powers they don't like people messing with their plans."

Mike thought that the two vampires were being too protective but he and Faith reasoned that if they could at least get to Smallville they could really take one of the Powers greatest pawns out of the game before it was too late.

Carlisle was beyond proud of his children, they hated Mike Newton but they were willing to help him. He walked up to Mike and said, "Please Mike; its best if we don't try to anger the Powers right now."

Mike grinned at Carlisle and said, "Whatever, my whole coming down here was to anger them. Don't really care actually if I do or not."

"But," Emmett said, "They could hurt you severely or worse."

They stepped back when Mike's eyes glittered pure white and he said, "Death is our gift."

Xander said what they were all thinking and screamed, "What the hell was that!"

"That boytoy, was and is the motto of the slayers: We fight until we die and then the next is called in a never ending cycle of pain and death," Mike said, his eyes still white and he sat down as the white faded back to blue.

Emmett and Rosalie growled and sat next to Mike as he groaned and said, "Faith really likes freaking people out and hot damn, I gotta get someone down south."

"Who?" Carlisle said, "If it's important then one of us can go."

"Her name is Tara Maclay, she and her mom live with the worst kind of trash." Mike groaned, "Her father's abusive and, if I'm right, her mom just died, not sure how but she did die and it can't be any of us, that could just put us on the PTBs radar."

Xander said, "That's sad, but why would the Powers be interested in her?"

"In a couple years time she was going to help Willow with her magic and would end up being her lover, then the Powers will arrange for her to be killed and turn Willow into a powerful dark magic user who nearly destroyed the world." Mike said, "Only to be stopped by you Xander."

"Willow goes evil?" Xander said in an odd voice, trying to think of her as evil.

"Yeah and you stopped her with your love, apparently," Mike grinned.

"Well," Edward murmured, "that's something," as he took Xander into his arms and James sat next to him with his arms around Xander's waist.

Mike inwardly sighed at how Edward and James both held Xander, that boy had no idea how lucky he was to have two men so in love with him. He hoped Xander knew how to respect them but he had a feeling that they both knew how to make Xander appreciate them.

Emmett said, "Well, who did you want to send there?"

Mike stared at Xander intently and said, "You still got the Winchester's phone number?"

Xander nodded, a bit puzzled why Mike wanted the number, he slowly got what Mike wanted him to do and shook his head violently and said, "No, I don't want them involved anymore than they already were."

"The Powers don't even know about the Winchesters," Mike said, "and besides; it's not like any of us can go."

"Alright," Xander sighed, "I'll call them as soon as possible." He really didn't want to involve anyone else in these problems; he and Buffy could handle it themselves, with the Cullens help after all.

'Damn it,' Mike thought, they needed more allies against the Powers and he knew who the players were now and he had ideas which ones would accept his aid and which ones wouldn't help.

Emmett put his hand on Mike's back and patted it reassuringly. 'Well,' Rosalie smiled at him, 'this merging was actually doing wonders for him.'

Carlisle said, "Now everyone, we have to get ready for school and I'm sure that Xander has to call Charlie about why he didn't come home last night."

"Doh!" Xander grumbled, "I forgot all about calling him last night, he's going to be pissed."

Xander ran to the phone to talk to Charlie and quickly got him on the phone. He said, "Hi dad, sorry for not calling home last night."

Charlie said, "Xander, it's alright, this time. But you call from now on if you're going to late, which better only be on the weekends from now on and you better be home this afternoon so we can talk about curfews and the like."

"Yes dad," Xander said, grateful that he wasn't going to be in too much trouble.

Edward and James came up behind Xander and Edward said, "Sorry if we got into you into trouble Xander."

"It's alright," Xander said, "he was more afraid than anything, I think."

"Good," James said as he kissed Xander's shoulder, "We better get to school."

As they opened the door James hissed and pushed Xander behind him. In front of them was Laurent, who looked like he had run all the way there.

Laurent looked at James standing side by side with the other vampire and the human behind them; he smirked and said, "I always knew you would find your mate."

"What the hell are you doing here?" James growled, "And where's Victoria?"

"Ah Victoria," Laurent said, "she's gone completely mad and she's creating a huge army of newborns to fight your new family and what's worse there's other creatures with them too."

Xander thought, 'Other creatures? What the hell does that mean?'

"What other creatures?" James asked, "And why would they be stupid enough to follow Victoria?"

"She didn't find them," Laurent said, "some man aided her in recruiting them." Laurent still remembered the man; he radiated power and contempt, for the first time in his life he was scared of something other than the Volturi.

Xander said, "Did you see any of the other creatures?"

"Yes," Laurent said, "they looked human but their faces could morph into ridges and the eyes they had were a sickly yellow."

'Crap!' Xander thought, 'Vampires, or at least the vampires I know and hated and it sounded like she had a bunch of them.'

Laurent looked directly at James and said, "She's coming for your two mates. The man filled her admittedly quite fragile mind with lies, such as they enchanted you to come with them."

"Do I look like I'm under a spell to you Laurent?" James asked.

"No, but you will need help and I wish to help you my friend," Laurent said as he looked Xander over and checked out Edward and added, "I approve of your two mates."

James said, "Go in and tell Carlisle and the others about what Victoria is doing."

Laurent walked in and quickly explained to the Cullens what was coming; he looked at Mike and asked, "Just what is it with your coven and humans?"

Meanwhile, Victoria looked over the small army she had assembled with the help of that man, these other vampires were definitely more vicious then her type and she found out that she liked them. Maybe she and James could dump Laurent and travel with them instead.

The Power walked in and saw Victoria looking over her army and said, "My dear, have we not lived up to our part of the bargain?"

She smiled and said, "Yes, you have and what did you want me to do to that boy who touched my mate?"

He grinned and held out a small shadowy orb that seemed to draw the light around them in and said, "We want you to place this on his heart before you kill him."

Victoria looked at the shadowy orb and said, "It's beautiful, what's it going to do to him?"

"It's going to make sure that he doesn't get in our way again," the man said.

"Anything else you want me to do?" Victoria asked in a cheerful tone.

"Yes," the Power said, "I want you to save Xander for last. I want you to force him to watch as his mate and then his new friends get torn apart in front of him and finally, when he is broken, place the orb over his chest and watch as he dies in the most horrible way possible."

Victoria giggled and said, "Consider it done sir," and walked off to inspect her army again.

The Power smiled as it walked off, things were going to be right on track again.

TBC

Poll question: Should there be any other crossovers in this story? Also, how much do you hate the PTB guy right now?

Please rate and review.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Warning: Someone is going to be very injured in this chapter but they will live.

Chapter 22

Xander went home and saw Charlie looking at him with a stern expression on his face and said, "Xander, I'm glad that you and the Cullens are getting along but I want you to make sure you keep your overnight stays on the weekend, okay?"

"Yeah dad," Xander said quietly but secretly thrilled that his dad loved him enough to give him a lectures because he cared, he ran to hug his father but what his father began to talk about next freaked him the hell out.

"Now Xander, I want to tell you about safe sex," Charlie said softly, "I, uhh, know kids have urges."

Lorne came down to listen to Charlie explain about safe sex, it was hard for both of them as Xander's face was red as a beet and, apparently, so was Charlie's. He couldn't help but chuckle softly at how Charlie stammered out the words and how Xander looked like he was going to cry or run away.

Xander looked at Lorne and mouthed, 'Help me!'

Lorne looked at them both and said, "Why don't I talk to him about this Charlie?"

Charlie muttered out, "Thank you merciful god," and ran out, his face beet red.

"Thanks," Xander said, "That was embarrassing and not just because I didn't already know all of that."

Lorne said, "No worries cupcake," and sat down next to Xander and found out what was going on.

"Oh god!" Lorne whispered, "That's horrible, you mean to say there's an army of those vampires coming here?"

"Yeah," Xander grumbled, "James's ex and she's coming straight for me with an army."

"Then," Lorne said, "We'll have to make plans to help you and your friends defend themselves."

"With what," Xander groaned, "An army?"

When Xander said that they heard a deep chuckle and said, "An army you need and an army you shall get."

Xander looked back and saw the Wolf looking at him, his teeth flashing and said, "You need an army and an army is what you shall get."

"Okay," Xander shrugged, "What kind of army do we get?"

"Just you wait and don't worry, we always have your back," the Wolf laughed as he disappeared into the shadows.

Xander groaned, "I hate surprises."

"So do I Cupcake, so do I," Lorne said as he patted Xander's back.

"Well," Xander groaned, "I have school to go to today and possibly face my death soon."

Lorne looked and said, "I packed lunch and I'll drive you to school."

As they drove to school Xander looked at Lorne, who kept himself smiling to keep Xander calm. Lorne was worried for the young man; no one should have to face death at his age and, unfortunately, Xander had a great deal of enemies.

As Xander got out the sky was a light grey and the rain fell on his face, he walked into school only for Edward and James to surprise him by grabbing his arm.

James looked around and noted that no one was in the hall with them so he kissed Xander lightly and smiled as Xander kissed back.

Edward said, "Xander, how are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess, even though James's vindictive ex is coming to kill you and me for taking him away from her," Xander said.

James sighed, 'Victoria's gone,' he thought, 'She was needy and clingy but I didn't think she'd be THIS stupid to create an army of newborns, that would just bring them to the attention of the Volturi,' and he didn't need to be psychic to know what they'd do to Xander.

Edward stroked Xander's hair and said, "Don't worry Xander; I'm sure things will be alright."

"Yeah and besides Wolfram and Hart became aware of the situation and said they'd send an army in," Xander said, "Which raises all sorts of problems for Forks."

The two vampires looked pale, 'Yeah,' Edward thought, 'Two armies fighting in Forks would **definitely** be noticed here and it wouldn't take much for people to put two and two together.' Oh, he wasn't afraid for himself or James but he was afraid for Xander, he had troubling thoughts of Xander being chased out of town.

As the day passed Xander watched Mike flirting with both Emmett and Rosalie and he decided that he'd enjoy life while he could so if he did die he could die happy. He felt both of his hands being grasped by his two mates and he was happy enough that Buffy was starting here today.

Her mom had enrolled her today and she sat down with the Cullen's and smiled at Xander and said, "Competent teachers and staff, how about that?"

Xander grinned and said, "I'm just glad none of them turned out to be a gigantic mantis woman trying to eat me."

"Eh?" Buffy said, "Yeah, I almost forgot about her."

The Cullens looked at each other and said, "Mantis woman?"

"Yeah, she killed our science teacher," Buffy said, "And then proceeded to turn all the boys in the class into drooling idiots and then tried to eat them; of course she went right for Xander."

Edward said I'm so glad she didn't get him

Mike's smiled with them but his eyes were darkening, he and Faith were putting their own plans into motions to fight against the PTBs. He knew they could depend on D'Hoffyrn and the vengeance demons for aid and he knew Xander had Wolfram and Hart backing him up.

Xander noted the grim look on Mike's face and wondered what was going on in his mind.

"Hey boytoy, when you and your friends fight the powers I want you to promise me that you'll fight as hard as you can," Mike said, "No matter what happens or what they say."

Buffy and Xander looked at each other and wondered what got him so upset.

Mike got up and said, "I do have to get going for awhile, I'll be back soon," as he suddenly gave Rosalie kiss and before Emmett got jealous Mike kissed him as well, leaving both incredibly stunned and he headed out of the school and back to his home.

D'Hoffyrn felt his friend's grief and teleported in front of him and smiled, "Hello, Mr Newton."

"Hey," Mike and Faith said as one.

"What's wrong my dear?" D'Hoffyrn asked in a very concerned tone.

Mike quickly explained to him which caused the elder demon to huff angrily and said, "The PTBs have much to answer for."

"Yeah, I know," Mike said, "And the problem is that I actually don't want Xander or B to fight the PTBs, they couldn't handle finding out who they are actually."

"It's a bad situation," D'Hoffyrn said sadly, "But we do them no favours by hiding the truth from them and they'd hate you for not telling them."

Mike nodded, "After school I'll tell them everything I know and pray that they accept it."

After school Edward said, "Xander, come back with us, Laurent wants to discuss plans with us."

"Lorne's coming to meet me," Xander said, "And take me home."

"So," Edward said, "He can come with us and, besides, Carlisle and Esme wanted to see him again."

Xander shrugged and thought, 'It was the weekend anyways so dad won't be too upset," and hopped into Edward's car and shivered, they had all been a little uneasy by how Mike was acting and why he asked Buffy to come with them back to the Cullens house.

Xander looked at Mike and said, "Please tell me what's going on?"

"Not yet Boytoy but I promise you that you'll know everything soon," Mike said, his blue eyes dark with grief and rage and teleported away, tears falling.

Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other worried, they both liked him and something was seriously wrong with him and they couldn't help.

Mike teleported to another place where he could be safe and alone, his eyes dark with rage and he and Faith wanted to do so many things. He groaned and began to sob and the heavens cried with him then they heard a voice.

"Faith, Faith, Mike? Or what are you now?"

He looked behind him and saw one of the senior powers look at him with contempt, "Faith," he whispered, "I thought you enjoyed our games?"

"I didn't think you guys would find me," Faith said darkly.

The Power sneered and blasted Mike with a bolt of crackling energy and picked him up by the throat and whispered, "I do like your choice for a host body, very attractive."

Mike whispered, "Yeah but here's something for **you** too," and blasted a bolt of his own and knocked the Power back.

The Power groaned in pain and drew back, Mike held up the Scythe and he whispered, "I'm not letting you touch Xan or his friends!" and he rushed towards the Power, his eyes white.

The battle began in earnest, the Power created a sword of crackling energy and they leapt towards each other, Mike's moves mirroring the dark haired slayer's who existed inside him as he slashed towards the Power.

The Power deflected the blow with a move of his own and laughed, "Faith this is good fun but come back to us, we're your family."

"No," Mike said, "Faith and I completed the merging and she and I aren't going anywhere, you'll have to kill me."

"Regrettable," the Power said as he rushed towards Mike, his own weapon glowing with energy.

Meanwhile, Xander and the others were worried about Mike and Xander had an idea that Mike was holding something back, he was about to discuss it with Edward and James when the whole house was rocked by thunder causing the windows too rattle.

"What the hell was that!" Xander screamed in shock.

Edward pulled himself up and pulled Xander towards him and said, "Its thunder but I don't know, it's kinda loud for thunder."

Xander nodded and muttered, "Hate thunder."

James pulled both Edward and Xander close to him and whispered, "It'll be alright," and kissed the top of Xander's head and rubbed his back and nuzzled his neck causing him to giggle a bit.

"It'll be alright," James repeated doing his best to calm both of his mates down; he knew Edward was uneasy by this rather unusual storm.

Xander nodded and curled up between his two mates and smiled when another peal of thunder resonated throughout the forest, he whimpered and whispered, "Something's wrong."

"It's your imagination," Edward said as he caressed Xander's back.

James said, "Why don't we go into the kitchen, I'm sure there's something to eat."

Xander got up and they saw the rest of the gang down there, Buffy had just come in when a flash of lighting lit up the room.

Something came crashing through the window and Edward tackled Xander to make sure none of the broken glass hit him.

They got up and Emmett saw the broken and bleeding body of Mike Newton and the Scythe imbedded in the wall and around it written, '**So is the fate of all those who get in our way.'**

Emmett whispered, "Mike, goddamned it, wake up."

Mike's eyes opened up, his eyes sparkling white and said, "I wish that Mike could answer for you but he's in a lot of pain, I doubt we'll make it."

Rosalie and Xander ran next to Emmett, who was trying to wake Mike up, "Come on," Emmett whispered to Mike, "Wake up!"

Xander put his hand on Emmett's shoulder and Rosalie held him tightly.

Mike's eyes fluttered open and he groaned, "Emmett, I'm sorry," he looked at Rosalie and whispered, "I'm so sorry I can't stay," he coughed up a bit of blood, "And now I think Faith and I would like to sleep for a little while."

Emmett shook his head and whispered, "No Mike, don't go to sleep!" He kissed Mike's cheek and tilted Mike's head, "Wake up damn it!" There was no response from Mike as his head fell to the side.

Carlisle went to check on Mike's pulse and, thankfully, there was one but it was so weak, he could save Mike by turning him but that'd violate the treaty with the pack and he couldn't do that to his family, even for his children's sake.

Xander's eyes started to water too, 'This is my fault, if I hadn't come to this damned town Mike would've lived and the Cullens would've had normal lives,' He ran out of the house and into the storm before his mates could stop him

As Xander ran he ran through the forest, his tears flowing freely, he didn't notice that it had turned into a garden until he realized that he was running through the maze of trees and bushes, he stopped and mumbled, "What the hell?"

He looked up and saw a tall man wearing a long brown robe and reading a book, the man looked up at Xander and said, "**Greetings Xander, I'm Destiny of the Endless**."

"Oh, hi," Xander said mutely.

"**My family wishes to see you**," Destiny said as he held his hand out.

"Do I have a choice?" Xander asked angrily.

"**Yes**," Destiny said as he flipped a page of his book, "**You say that right now and now you're going to demand to know how I knew what you were going to say**."

Destiny looked at Xander and said, "**We all have destines but we have choice in how we meet those destinies; head on fearlessly or we can cower and say 'It's not so' and hide our heads in the sand, everyone has come through my garden in their lives, or unlives as it maybe**."

"Okay, before we discuss different things," Xander said, "You said 'your' family?"

"**Yes, follow me**," Destiny said.

TBC

A/N: Don't worry, like I said at the top of the story Mike/Faith will survive

Poll question: What do you think the Endless are going to do to help Xander out?

Please rate and review


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters 

Chapter 23 

Xander followed Destiny through his garden; it was beautiful, Xander said, "Umm, sir, your garden is beautiful."

"Hmm?" Destiny said, "Yes, you compliment me now and thank you, Mr Swan, for your compliments."

As they walked into Destiny's home Xander was seated down and a servant brought him a glass of wine, Destiny said, "Drink Xander, for the wines of my home are very fine indeed and please, wait here."

Xander nodded as he sipped the sweet wine and waited.

Destiny walked into his gallery and said, "Dream, my brother; I hold your sigil, will you attend to me?"

Dream came out of the painting and nodded, "Brother, it is good to see you," Destiny nodded and repeated his request for his family.

Xander sat there in front of the table waiting when he heard talking, he saw a bunch of people come in; an attractive dark haired girl waved at him and winked while the most gorgeous man he had ever seen, who in a way, reminded him of both Edward and James looked at him with amusement, a small obese naked woman looked at him and finally Xander saw the pale guy who helped him in his dreams.

The gorgeous man walked up to him and said, "Xander, aren't you a looker; sweet and innocent," as he caressed Xander's face he whispered, "When you get back make love with your two lovers passionately until you're bleeding then exclaim how good they are."

"Uhh, okay!" Xander moaned as the guy left him and sat down and winked at him.

Destiny looked at Desire and said, "Enough, he isn't your plaything."

Desire simply smiled and shrugged, "He needs to get lucky again and he should make love with them again, I think he could use some fun."

The others shook their heads and sat down; Death smiled at Xander, shook his hand and said. "It's nice to meet you Xander, I'm Death."

Xander simply stared at the people in front of him and said, "Uhh, it's nice to meet you all."

Destiny looked at Xander and said, "You wanted to know what Mike Newton was informing you of, did you not?"

"Yeah, I did," Xander said softly, "I'm getting sick of the Powers games."

"Very well," Destiny said, "But please hold your questions until we finish."

"As you were told by Wolfram and Hart the Powers restarted the universe in a period of cycles but the Powers themselves were mortal and demon in the first cycle."

Xander froze, "They were normal in this first cycle?"

"Now," Destiny said, "The first group called themselves the Scoobies; a name which has stuck to all incarnations. They gained great power, they were nigh unstoppable and when it became time for them to die they were rewarded by becoming guides to new champions."

Xander listened raptly to what Destiny said.

"The original Scoobies did their jobs well for many years; they guided and loved their champions and when the last cycle ended one of them came up with the idea that they could somehow restart their reality and aid themselves, for the greater good. You understand of course," Destiny said.

"Wait," Xander yelled, "You mean to say that the Powers That Be are _me and my friends_? That's nuts and beyond impossible!"

"No," Death said, "Xander, the original versions of you guys had different experiences and, well, they are physically you, mentally they aren't you. And besides, the power they had corrupted them."

"Now," Destiny said, "They kept making little changes until they all had to have their changes and the changes were becoming bigger and bigger and more drastic; in some cycles the hyena possession nearly destroyed you and in others, it was other animals."

"Eventually it wasn't even about helping anymore, it was about keeping them in power," Destiny said, "The power they wielded corrupted them; they sat in their golden palaces like immortal gods at play but, like they said, Wolfram and Hart grew tired of these twisted games so they formed their own resistance against the Powers."

Xander shook his head, "You're lying, we'd never go _this_ bad."

Destiny regarded Xander and said, "You must remember that you and your friends are your own people, you aren't them, you didn't make the choices they made as the first cycle was considerably darker and so it made for grim champions."

"Mike was trying to warn you but he and Faith didn't know if you and Buffy could handle the information," Death said sadly.

Xander snapped to attention at Mike's name and muttered, "Is he going to live?"

"Yes," Death said, "He'll live; I promise you that it's not his time yet or yours by the way."

"How much do we have?" Xander asked, desperately hoping that they had enough time to changes things for the better.

"You have what everyone else has," Death said, "A lifetime, nothing is immortal; even you and your lovers will die eventually and when everything in the universe is dead it's my job to close the place down."

Xander looked at them all confused, his mind was blown and he shook his head and said, "So, how do we fight this?"

Dream looked at him and said, "We are going to the Silver City to appeal to the creator but you must go home soon, it has been a day for you since you came here and your mates want you home with them in their arms."

"Wait!" Xander screamed as the room he was in faded into the woods of Forks, he looked around and screamed, "Destiny, Dream; I'm not done, I need to ask you some more things!"

As Xander waited he realized that they were finished with telling him what he needed to know, he muttered that he was like five miles from town and began to walk home, wishing he had brought his cell phone with him. He grumbled about stupid beings when a car drove up to him, he looked into the car and saw a girl with two different coloured eyes.

"Hi, are you Xander Swan?" Xander nodded, the girl smiled and said, "My family asked me to help you, I'm Delirium."

Xander began to worry when Delirium said, "I had a dream that I was a bird that was dreaming I was a star floating in space."

"Oh, that's nice," Xander said, "So, you know how to drive?" Praying that she did know how to drive.

"No, this is my first time," Delirium said happily, "Can you help me understand what these pedals do?"

Xander paled and got in to the car against his better judgement as Delirium began to whistle a happy tune and said, "Don't you wish the sky was a different colour? Like pink or maybe rainbow or silver and gold?"

"Please!" Xander screamed, "Keep your eyes on the road, please!"

Delirium smiled and looked at Xander's eyes and said, "Your eyes are pretty but I think they'd be prettier as one violet and the other silver."

Xander looked into the mirror, screamed and pointed at the mirror, "My eyes! They're freaking different colours!"

"You're welcome Xander," Delirium said, "If you want I can change them again?"

"No," Xander said, not wanting to upset the obviously crazy lady, "I, Uhh, like them as they are."

"I used to be Delight you know?" Delirium said, "But then something bad happened and turned me to this, my older brothers and sisters take care of me and love me. They said I should be able to help you."

As they drove Xander prayed that his father wouldn't find them when, suddenly, they crashed into something, Xander groaned, "Thank god for seatbelts," he looked over at Delirium and said, "You alright?"

Delirium laughed and said, "That was fun, there was so many pretty colours."

"Yeah," Xander muttered, "Great!" as he walked out to see what they crashed into when he realized it was a guy, he said, "Are you alright?"

The man looked up and stared at Xander with piercing red eyes, Xander stepped back nervously and the man said, "Fine," and sniffed the air and said, "You're the one Victoria's after, aren't you?"

"No, Uhh," Xander said, "Not me, just a normal guy," as the man got up and flashed him a smile.

"You leave him alone," Delirium said, "Or _else."_

The vampire grinned and said, "What're you going to do to me little girl?"

"I don't like you," Delirium said, "And now I think there are tiny little bugs crawling over your body; they are biting and gnawing and they won't stop, ever. Just keep biting until you go mad and they'll make you itch too."

"What the hell!" the vampire screamed as he saw the bugs began to bite and eat him, he screamed, "Get them offa me, god damn it, this cruel."

Xander looked at the guy confused; there wasn't any bugs on him when he realized what Delirium had done to the man. He looked horrified as Delirium took him by the hand and said, "We have to go and then we can meet your friends."

"Uhh yeah," Xander said as he walked with Delirium and thought, 'What did I get myself into?' and he wondered what were Dream and his family's issues sending her with him.

Meanwhile, Edward and James had gone nearly mad looking for Xander as he had been gone for a day. Buffy had tried to help him but it wasn't helping, it was like he had just disappeared off the face of the earth, the rest of the family was helping look for him, except for Emmett and Rosalie who stayed with Mike worried about him.

Emmett looked at Mike, who hadn't woken up since Xander ran away, Emmett was angry at these Powers, they needed to be taken down; first for hurting Xander and secondly for what they did to Mike.

Rosalie grasped her husband's hand and said, "It's going to be alright Em."

"No," Emmett growled, "Mike's near death, Xander's gone and these Powers are probably laughing their asses off."

As they sat next to Mike they heard a knocking on the door and Emmett ran down ready to tear apart whoever was at the door when he saw Xander, who was soaking wet and looking miserable.

"Xan!" Emmett screamed as he pulled him in, "God, where were you? Edward and James are going crazy looking for you and what the hell happened to your eyes?"

Xander muttered, "Going crazy are they? I was traveling with the _mother_ of crazy," as he pointed to Delirium.

Emmett saw the weird girl with multicoloured hair and different coloured eyes, who was holding a balloon that looked like a fish, she snipped the cord and the fish floated away, swimming away.

'What the hell!' Emmett thought oddly.

"This is Delirium," Xander said, "And she's the one who changed my eyes and, also, _never_ let her drive, like _ever!"_ as he walked in.

Delirium looked at Emmett and said, "You're big like my brother, I like you," and she sat down.

"Okay," Emmett said, "I'm going to call the others so they know where you are," as he walked to the phone.

Xander sat down; he was cold and wet and he was sure that he'd have a cold sooner or later, as he shook his head droplets of rain fell off. He heard Emmett talking and was sure that the others would be coming soon, he sighed as he shook his head at the information he had been given, how the hell was he going to explain this and in a way that didn't make him sound like he was crazy.

As he sat on the couch he heard the door open and saw Edward and James rushing in, he groaned as they grabbed him; nuzzling him and sniffing him to reassure themselves that he was alright.

James whispered, "Xander, don't leave us like that again," as he kissed Xander deeply and he looked into Xander's eyes, he looked shocked; "Your eyes look odd."

"Yes Xander," Edward said as he kissed Xander as well, "You have to stay with us at all times."

Xander moaned, "Yes guys, I won't leave you guys alone again," as they both held him tightly and Xander felt safe as he was being embraced.

Edward looked at Delirium, who waved at him and laughed, "Your eyes are pretty; I guess I can change Xander's eyes back to normal."

James sighed with relief as Xander's eyes turned from the silver and violet back to the warm brown.

"Alright," Xander said I got news and I know what Mike was trying to tell us, I'll you all when I get changed." 

TBC 

How do you think the gangs going to react to the information that Xander is going to tell them? Will Forks be able to handle Delirium? 

Please rate and review.


End file.
